


The vampire and genderfluied mate (drarry)

by UniKitty321



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Creature Fic, Drarry, Genderfluid, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - Freeform, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 60,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniKitty321/pseuds/UniKitty321
Summary: In second year, Draco was turned into a vampire and finds his mate.Harry is genderfluid and gay.Starts in second year. Will go to all others too.





	1. 1

*Harry's P.O.V*  
I had the strangest day. First, a house elf (by the name of Dobby) appeared in my room and told me that I must not return to Hogwarts. He also took all of my letters from my friends!   
Then, he levitated the cake that Aunt Petunia had made, dropped it on a guests' head and I got blamed for it!

I was beaten with the metal end of a belt, which cut me to the point that I knew the marks would scar. Bars were put on my window and three, large locks were put on my door.  
At least now I can think about how to tell Hermione and Ron that I am gay and gender fluid, and paint my nails red and gold.

I know Hermione will take it well, but Ron I'm not too sure about. I hear a car engine, so I look outside. 

I think I lost a lot of blood, because there is a flying car coming straight to this house.  
When the car parked, still floating, the windows rolled down and the twins and Ron are looking back at me. 

"Hey, Harry. We're here to save you!" the twins yelled, as Ron put a hook on the bars.  
They pulled the bars off of my window, I placed my trunk in the car and handed Hedwig to Ron.   
I was halfway in the car when Uncle Vernon grabbed my foot. 

 

"Drive Fred!" Ron shouted.   
Vernon fell out the window and let go of me, so I climbed all the way in and closed the door. "Happy birthday Harry," Ron said.  
"Thanks," I replied.

When we got to what Ron calls 'The Burrow', we got out of the car and snuck inside.   
When I got in, there were all sorts of magic going on: food cooking on its own, dishes cleaning themselves and a clock that says where everyone was. 

"Harry, did you paint your nails?" Ron asked me.  
I looked at my hands and said, "Yes." He just shrugged in response.

A red-haired lady came in with her hands on her hips and she yelled, "Beds empty, car gone! Not even a note! I was worried sick! And what if muggles saw you?!"   
"They were starving him, Mum! They put bars on his window!" Ron exclaimed.  
"You better hope I don't put bars on your window!" she yelled. She then looked at me and said, "I'm not mad at you hunny. How about you take your things to Ron's room? Breakfast is almost ready."  
"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," I said.  
"Please call me Molly, dear." She replied.  
Ron and I took everything to his room that he said we can share. I wonder what he will think once I tell him.   
"You alright mate? You seem to have something on your mind." Ron said.  
"Well... I really want to tell you something but I am afraid of how you will react," I said, sitting on his bed.  
"You can tell me anything mate. I promise I won't react badly," he said sitting next to me.

"Okay. I-I'm gay and gender fluid," I said.

He nodded and said, "Can I tell you something, mate?"   
"Yes," I said, scared.

"Everyone already knows your gay. Hermione and I also knew that you're gender fluid." Ron said.

 

"Wait, what do you mean by everyone?" I asked.

 

"Everyone in Hogwarts. But, only me and Hermione know your genderfluid." Ron said.

"But how?! I thought I was good at hiding it!" I said.

"Believe me, you were. It was in the middle of school that the Gryffindors found out. I don't know when the others did." Ron said laughing a little.

"This is not funny Ron. Just tell me how they know." I said. "Wait, does this mean Draco knows?" he nodded. "Then why has he not made fun of me?" I ask.  
"Maybe because everyone knows so he does not see the point. But who cares? And Hermione was the one to find out that you're gender fluid. She pointed it out to me that you cross-dress so we eventually figured that you're gender fluid." Ron told me. 

"Well, thanks for being okay with it." I said.  
"It's okay. Oh and just please don't wear any dresses or skirts around me - that will just be too much." Ron said.  
"Take all the fun out of it why don't ya," I said.  
"You can where all the shirts and pants you want." He said.  
"Okay. Breakfast is ready, let's go." I said and we went down stairs.

*Draco P.O.V.*  
I am currently in bed trying not to move. If I do, it will hurt.   
I was bitten by a vampire last night in Knockturn Alley with my father. He killed the vampire afterward and took me home.  
Mom is trying to calm me down, but it still hurts.  
Snape and father walked in and Snape forced a potion down my throat.  
It eased the pain, but did not stop it. So I passed out.

 

When I woke up, all the pain is gone. I can smell pretty much everything and hear everything. And my sight has improved a lot.  
Mom is sitting next to my bed and she smiled sadly at me.   
"It's okay Mom. I'll be fine." I told her.

"I know hunny. We have told Dumbledore about your predicament and he will allow you to go to school. Snape will have to keep a close eye on you though" she said.  
"Okay. What have you found out about vampires?" I asked.  
"You will have a soul mate. You need them for their blood. Until you find them, you will be able to drink anyone's blood. But after, you will need their's and you will not be able to drink any other's. Also, If your mate rejects you....you will die," Mom listed.  
"Okay. Am I able to eat food?" I asked.  
"Yes. But it won't do anything." Mom said.  
"Okay, thank you. I think I'm going to take a nap now." I said, laying down.  
"Okay hunny. I'll leave you to that. Call if you need anything." She said.   
I nodded as she kissed my forehead and walked out.  
I hope my mate is Potter. I mean, I know he is gay, cross-dresses and genderfluid. I act like I hate him but that's the only way I can talk to him.   
Please merlin let him be my mate I thought and fell asleep.


	2. 2

*Harry's P.O.V.*  
We ate and Mr. Weasley asked me about muggle objects.   
Eventually, the post came and Ron's owl crashed into the window. Poor owl! For Christmas, I should get him a new one.  
"So we're going to Diagon alley? How are we getting there?" I asked.  
"The Floo of course," Ron said. "Oh, mom, Harry has never traveled by Floo before," Ron added after a second of thought.  
"Oh, okay. Ron will go first to show you." Ron stepped in taking some powder out of a bowl.  
"Diagon alley!" He shouted and threw down the powder, green flames enveloped him and he disappeared.  
"So just say it loud and clear and you'll be fine," Ms. Weasley said.  
I grabbed a handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagonally," I said and threw down the powder.  
I practically flew through the fire place and landed somewhere. I looked at my glasses and saw a crack in the glass.   
I looked around and touched some kind of skeleton hand. It grabbed my wrist and I frantically pried it off.  
I looked at the door and saw the Malfoys - senior and junior. I hid in a wardrobe and thought: Ha, back into the closet.   
They entered and Lucius said, "Don't touch anything Draco." He nodded as his father went to the counter.  
Draco looked confus- wait did i just call him Draco? Ugh, who cares? Anyways, Draco looked confused and he looked very different.  
He walked over to where I'm hiding and was about to touch the wardrobe but his father smacked him on the hand.   
"What did I tell you?" He asked sternly.  
"Don't touch anything," Draco responded.  
"Correct. It's time to leave." Malfoy senior said. Malfoy looked like he was about to protest but followed anyways, taking one last look.  
When I was sure the coast was clear, I got out of the wardrobe and exited the shop.  
Some weird people tried talking to me, but Hagrid came to my rescue. "Y'know 'arry this is not a good place to be caught at."   
"Okay. It was an accident with the Floo." I explained and he nodded in understanding.  
When I found the Weasleys, I said bye to Hagrid and went over to them.  
We went into the book store and it is full. "Why is there so many people here?" I asked, trying to peer past them.  
"Lockhart. He's famous. I don't see why all the girls love him." Ron muttered.  
"Hey look, there's Hermione." I said.  
She came over to us and said dreamily, "Have you guys seen Lockhart? I think he just the most handsome man in the world."  
"Harry is out of the closet." Ron informed her.  
"That's great Harry! So,what do you think about Lockhart? Isn't he just the greatest." Hermione said pointing at him. He has light bronze hair and greenish eyes.  
"He's alright." I said shrugging.   
I feel like some one is watching me, but I just shrugged it off.   
Lockhart saw me and called out, "Harry Potter!"  
The camera guy saw me and dragged me over to Lockhart. He put his arm around my shoulders and said, "Smile, Harry! This is for the front page!"   
I gave a small smile and the camera flashed. He then started boasting and gave me books. Then, I was able to walk away.  
*Draco's P.O.V.*  
I watched as Potter got all the attention. The strange thing is that Potter's scent was the same as the one that I smelt in Knockturn.   
I could tell that he is my mate just by the smell.   
I walked down just as he joined his friends. "Potter - getting all the attention as always. Heard you're finally out of the closet, Potter." I said.  
"Shove off Malfoy." Weasley said.  
"Have your boyfriend fighting for you now?" I teased.  
"He is not my boyfriend," Potter said, annoyed.  
I got closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Good, because you're mine now, beautiful."  
When I stepped back, I kissed his cheek and he looked confused.  
My father and the Weasleys came over and started arguing. When my father said "It's time to go!" I said "See you at school Potter," and winked at him as I walked out.  
I smiled to myself at making Harry shocked and confused.  
"Why were you acting like that Draco?" Father asked.  
"Potter is my soulmate." I said shrugging. "I can tell by his scent."  
"How are you going to tell him?" Father asked.  
"I'll think about it." I said. I then started to think about some more stuff I learned about mates. Then I remembered the most important part. I need to mark him. And in order to do that, I need him to drink a little of my blood then place a little of my venom in him.   
I wonder how he will take it. I also need to know more about him. Like his favorite treat, color, flower.   
"Father, what do you know about Harry?" I asked.  
"He lives with muggles and his Godfather is Sirius Black," he answered.  
"That's it?" I said, pushing away the fact his Godfather is Sirius, the infamous murderer.  
"Yes." Father answered.  
"How can I get more information?" I asked.  
"Ask him or his friends," Father said like it was obvious.  
Maybe the mudblood can get me information. "Okay. I'll do that." I said.  
We finished our shopping and went home. I even caught Potter with Granger and Weasley doing clothes shopping - but that doesn't matter.  
I also bought three roses for Harry: one is pink and white, another red and the last one white.  
I think Harry will like them. They are beautiful just like him.  
As soon as I walked in, mom came over and hugged me.  
She has been so clingy since the incident with the vampire. She saw the roses and said, "Who are those for?"  
"I have found my mate and I'm going to give him them." I said.  
"So it's a he. Who is he? Is he pure blood? Is he rich? Can he help support himself and you?" She asked.  
"Yes to all your questions. He's Harry Potter." I answered.  
Dobby came up and said, "The great Harry Potter that you said is 'the best' and you're always talking about?" Dobby asked.  
"Yes, Dobby." I said, slightly irritated.  
"Does that mean he needs to go to school?" Dobby asked and I nodded.  
I then heard him whisper. "No more messing with him till he is at school."


	3. 3

*Harry P.O.V.*

When I went shopping with Hermione and Ginny, they forced me to get a dress. Ron was not happy about that.

After shopping, Hermione went back to the Burrow with us and her parents went home.

We went to Ron's room and Hermione said, "What did Draco say to you, Harry?" 

"He said 'Good because you're mine now beautiful'," I quoted.

"He called you beautiful?" Ron asked incredulously.

"What, you don't think I'm beautiful?" I said.

"It's not that - but why would he call you beautiful?" Ron said.

"I think he is just messing with you Harry," Hermione said.

"That's probably it. I mean he hates us, why would he do such a thing?" I said wishing it was not that "Though I think there is something different about him," I added thinking about Knockturn Alley.

"Yes, there was. Besides the fact that he was flirting with you." Ron said and Hermione nodded.

"I wonder what?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we shouldn't worry. It is only Malfoy after all. Tomorrow we need to get to Hogwarts, let's go to bed." I reminded them.

The next day we woke up and did all the last minute stuff. We then went to the car and through the barrier to platform 9 3/4.

I'm going home! I thought. We then found a compartment and sat down with Ginny. 

"So, Harry, are you going to let the whole school know that you're....y'know?" Ginny asked.

I shrugged and said, "I'll at least let the Gryffindors know. Malfoy might spread it around." 

They nodded and Ron said, "I think that if Malfoy would want to spread anything around, it would be that you are a genderfluid and cross-dress." 

I nodded and Hermione got up saying, "I'll be back." And walked out.

*Hermione's P.O.V.*

I went to the loo and when I was done, I saw Malfoy. He turned around and said, "Granger may we talk?"

I looked at him quickly, thinking that Harry is right. There is something different.   
"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked.

"It's about Harry." He said.

That got my attention and I said, "Fine." 

He opened an empty compartment and allowed me in first. I took out my wand and stepped in. I then sat down him across from me.

"Okay, well...I-I'm a vampire and Harry is my mate...and I'm sure you know how important this is?" He asked.

He did say Harry instead of Potter. 

"I'm hoping you can tell me things about him so I can get him to like me..." Malfoy said, looking at his hands.

"Okay: his favorite color is green, he likes chocolate and treacle tart and he likes all flowers. Anything else?" I said.

"Favorite animal?" he asked.

"Cat," I answered.

"Okay. That will be all Granger." He said. "Oh and please don't tell him, I want to." he added.

"Got it. And you can call me Hermione." I said and walked out.

"Oh and one more thing Hermione. I know he that is gay and genderfluid," he said.

"Okay," I said and walked back to my friends.  
*Draco P.O.V*

I went back to my compartment with Pansy, Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe. They know everything - including Potter being my soulmate. 

I sat down and Crabbe asked. "Why do you look so hopeful?"

"I talked to Granger and she told me what Potter likes," I said.

"Really?" Pansy said.

"Yes. She knows about vampires. So, she knows that if I don't get Potter to like me, then it will be bad on both ends." I said.

They nodded.  
Then Blaise said, "So what are you going to do?" 

"Simple. I'm going to send him a letter asking to meet me in that abandoned bathroom and with that letter, I will give him a rose and something he likes," I said, explaining my plan.

They nodded just as we pulled into Hogwarts station.

Throughout the whole feast, I stared at Potter. Thinking about how I should go about my plans.   
It's not that hard. But what if he does not care? What if he lets me die? I don't want to die.   
Plus, he will not be able to love any one else, that's how it works. 

When we went to our common room, I went to my room - Slytherins have their own rooms.

I wrote the letter and we have an hour left, so I went to the owlery and saw Potter with Hedwig - I think that's the owl's name.

"Here girl, I hope you will visit me sometimes," Harry said petting her.

The owl cawed and nipped him affectionately.   
He then allowed her to fly in and he left. I did not allow him to see me and walked in. "Hedwig," I said.  
The owl flew onto a ledge beside me and made a strange sound.

I used my vampire power to understand animals and said, "Could you repeat that please?"   
The animal thing only works on nonmagical animals, the only non-magical creatures that it does not work on is snakes. 

"You're Malfoy - the one my master talks about," she hooted.

"Yes. Please tell me what he says." I said.

"He complains a little, though I think he likes you. What's that letter? I smell food." She said nipping my hand.

"Yes, something that your master likes. Can you give it to him in the morning at breakfast? If you like, I will give you bread as a payment." I said.

"Okay." She said, holding out her foot.

"Thank you, Hedwig. By the way, my owl is an eagle owl named Earl. Have a nice night." I said tying the letter to it. I left and thought: the owl is nice.

I then got back to my room,right on time, and got ready for bed. 

I laid down and was thinking about Harry.   
I want to know if he is going to tell the whole school that he is gay. And after that he wears girl clothes sometimes. Even though, he does already, just make it more noticeable.

I wonder if I can get him to wear a dress or skirt? That will be nice. 

I wonder what he will do once he knows I'm a seeker too?

And I finally fell asleep dreaming of Harry.


	4. 4

*Harry's P.O.V.*

The next day, we went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

On the way in, the twins decided to sneak up behind us and yell "Harry's out of the closet!" and everyone clapped.

Also, Malfoy is staring at me.

 

"Why is Malfoy staring at you?" Ron asked.

"I have no clue," I replied as the post came. Hedwig came over and gave me a letter. She nipped my finger and flew over to Malfoy, who gave her a piece of bread.

She then came back over to me as I opened the letter.

 

There is a white and pink rose, treacle tart and chocolate. Ron gave me a raised eyebrow and I shrugged. I read the letter and it said:

 

Dear Harry,  
May you and your friends meet me in the abandoned bathroom on the first floor.   
                                    Sincerely,  
                                  Draco Malfoy   
P.s. You're still mine Potter. ; )

 

 

"What did that ferret want and what's with the rose and treats?" Ron said.

"He wants us to meet him in the first-floor girls bathroom. And to remind me I'm his...whatever that means." I said.

"Are we going to meet him?" Ron asked.

"I think we should," Hermione said.

"What if it's a prank?" I asked.

"Then we hex the living daylights out of him," Ron said.

I pet Hedwig who cooed disapprovingly. 

A first year came over and took a picture of me and Hedwig and said. "Hello Harry, I'm Colin Creevey. Is it true that we can make pictures move? How does it work?" He asked excitedly.

"Um. Hi, and yes but I don't know how to make them." I said a little confused.

"Did you think that the moving picture was strange in your first year?" Colin asked.

"Yes, but I got used to it. They are nice to talk to." I said.

"Alright, I have to go bye Harry," Colin said taking one last picture and leaving. 

 

"He seems nice," Hermione said.

"He reminds me of a puppy," I said.

 

"Why, you think he cute?" Ron said teasingly. I just rolled my eyes. 

"No. Plus I will not date him." I said.

"Well, it's time to get to class. We have Defence Against The Dark Arts first - with Slytherin." Hermione said, getting up and us following.

 

When we got to D.A.D.A, Lockhart talked about himself and only himself. Then, he gave us a quiz that is all about himself. 

 

"These are all about him," Ron said in disbelief.

 

"Well, the good thing is that Ginny and Hermione told me everything they know about Professor Lockhart," I said happily - I listened to Hermione for once.

 

We started our test and Ron is trying to cheat off me.

When we finished me and Hermione got the best scores. And we left for our next class.

 

*Draco's P.O.V.*

I completely skipped dinner and ran to the bathroom. I am going to tell Harry everything and maybe he'll accept me.

 

I started pacing and heard the door open and three pairs of feet walk in.

 

"We're here Malfoy, now what do you need?" Harry asked.

"Well, you see Harry.... over the summer, I was bitten by a vampire..and now I am one. Vampires have mates...and..well.. you are mine." I said.

 

He looked at me and said, "I see. So, what does that mean by 'I am your mate'?" 

 

I sighed and said, "A soul mate means that we are destined to be with each other." 

"Okay." He said.

"So do you accept?" I asked. Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes I thought.

 

"Umm...I'll think about it." He said after a moment.

 

I felt a little hurt but understood.

 

"Okay. I understand why you'd want to think about it." I said smiling.

He smiled and Ron said, "Well if that's all, then let's go back to our rooms. Dinner is almost over." 

We walked out and Harry froze. "What?" I heard him whisper.

"Nobody said anything, Harry," Hermione said.

"You guys didn't hear it?" he asked.

 

He then turned around and started to go the opposite way close to the wall. He then started to run and yelled: "It's going to kill!" And we followed.

 

We stopped and I immediately smelled blood. I looked at the wall and said out loud, "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware." 

 

"Oh no, Filch's cat!" Harry said.

"That's what you're worried about?" I asked incredulously.

"He might blame it on us," Harry pointed out.

So I said, "Good point." 

 

Then, all the Slytherins and Gryffindors came with Snape, Filch, Dumbledore, Lockhart and McGonagall.

"Go to your rooms. Except you four." Dumbledore said.

 

"Ms. Norris! They did this. I didn't see them at dinner. They killed her!" Filch yelled.

"For one she is not dead. Two, I was telling them about me being a vampire because Harry is my mate." I said and Dumbledore nodded.

"So I guess they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time," Snape said cooly.

"Probably. You may go to your rooms." Dumbledore said.

I smirked and said, "Goodnight Harry. And just to let you know you are mine...unless you reject me, that is." I then turned and walked away. Snape gave me a strange look but said nothing.

 

He followed me to the Slytherin's common room and said, "Be careful Draco.. Oh, and don't forget you have quidditch practice tomorrow." and he walked away.


	5. 5

Harry's P.O.V.*

As we walked back, I was thinking about Draco: if I accept him, he might be able to save me from Dursleys and he will love me unconditionally. But this could be a prank and I know nothing about vampires.

 

As we walked in, everyone is talking about the writing on the wall and asking the seventh years if they know what the chamber is.

 

We went to our room and everyone is getting ready for bed. 

 

 

I, of course, was separate from the others. Not because of me being gay or anything. Mostly because of the scars I still have from summer.

 

I looked in a mirror and saw that I still have the ones from the belt.

 

I guess that everyone thinks I'm not with them is for the reason that I'm gay.

 

When we got done I went to bed trying to think of quidditch and not  Malfoy.

 

When I woke up, I went to the quidditch pitch to get ready, with Ron and Hermione behind me. I told them after practice, we can go look up things about vampires and visit Hagrid.

 

When the whole team is ready, we started to go but the Slytherins beat us.

"Hey, this is reserved for the Gryffindors," Oliver said.

 

"Well, we have to teach our new seeker." The Slytherin captain said.

 

And Draco Malfoy walked up wearing a Slytherin quidditch uniform. 

Then, Hermione, Ron and Colin walked up. 

 

"Hello, Potter," Malfoy said almost nicely.

I just stayed silent and Draco then said, "How about we challenge you? Whoever wins, gets the field."

 

"I think that's a good idea. What about you Oliver?" The Slytherin captain asked.

"I think that's a perfect idea," Oliver said.

 

Draco smirked at me then we walked onto the field. "One game. Whoever wins, gets the field." Oliver said. The Slytherin's captain nodded, then we played.

 

In the end, I won and Draco reminded me that I am his. And Colin took pictures. 

After my practice, we went to the library and started our research.

"I have a feeling that I will never have a normal year. And that we are going to end up in the library no matter what." I said as Hermione set down three, thick books.

 

"One on mates, one on vampires and one on Hogwarts," Hermione said.

 

"Why do you have a book on Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"To see if we can get anything on the chamber. Have you two not noticed that the teachers are on edge with it?" Hermione asked.

I shrugged as Ron shook his head.

 

"You two can read up on vampires, I will see if I can get anything on the chamber." She said sitting down. 

So we picked up our books and began reading.

 

 

*Draco's P.O.V.*

I'm guessing I didn't impress Harry with my quidditch playing. But I might during the game.

I went to the library, knowing the golden trio is in there.

 

I walked in and saw them reading. 

"Hello, Potter, Hermione, and Weasley," I said, joining them. 

 

Harry glanced at me and Ron asked, "Since when were you on first name basis with Hermione?"

"Since I asked for her help with making Harry like me," I said.

 

"You're helping him?" Ron asked.

"If you read you will find out why. Now get out you blood-sucking leech, you're distracting them." Hermione said.

"And I thought you were starting to like me," I said faking hurt.

"I said out," she said, pointing at the door.

So I got up and walked out saying nothing. 

Now, next step on getting Harry to like me. Ugh, what is it?

Maybe Pansy can help. Now I just need to find her.

 

When I found her, she is in the common room reading a book. 

"Pansy I need your help," I said and dramatically fell on a couch. 

 

She looked at me and said, "I can tell. That was a girly move, Dray." 

"I mean with Harry. How else do I get him and his friends to like me?" I asked.

 

She sighed and closed her book. "Well you know what Harry likes and you have given him some presents, and you are nicer. Have you tried to like.. actually spend time with them?" She asked.

 

"Well I was going to, but Hermione made me leave because they were looking stuff up in the library," I said sitting up looking at her. 

 

"Well, maybe you should wait until they're not doing anything important. And making Harry trust you is the most important thing. Hang out with him, show him you can be better than last year. Plus, if you want to impress him with quidditch, you do have a game in a week. Practice and if he sees you practicing, then it might show him you can commit yourself to something." She said picking up her book again. "Now, I am going to read. Go do something. Think about what I said," she added.

 

I walked outside and saw Harry walking with his friends. I ran up to him and said, "Hello Harry and Co. What are you three doing?" I asked walking with them.

"Visiting Hagrid, and you?" Harry said.

 "Nothing," I said.

"Are you stalking us now?" Ron asked.

"No. Why would I?" I asked.

"To see if Harry will accept you." He answered.

"Well...are you,Harry?" I asked.

 

"I-I'm still thinking about it." He said not looking at me. 

 

Does that mean no and when he was reading up on me he knows if he rejects me I will die? And he is not giving me an answer..I bet he won't.

"Okay. Well, have fun at Hagrid's. I will go and get started on homework." I said sadly, before walking away.

 

I really hope he will accept me. Please merlin let him. I really do love him.


	6. 6

Harry's P.O.V.*

For the rest of the week, I have been thinking about it: Draco has been much nicer and I have seen him practice quidditch. He will be a good opponent today. 

It's breakfast and I am in my uniform. 

 

Draco is staring at me and Ron is complaining about him.

"I'm telling you, Harry, it will not be good for you to accept him. I don't care if he bloody dies." Ron said taking another bite of food.

 

"But Ron. It will be bad on both of us if I don't accept...the reason why I am waiting is because I think that he has really changed. Don't you think he would have forced me if he hasn't?" I said. 

 

Oliver said that it's time to go, so I left and went to the field, the Slytherin not too far behind.

 

"Hey Harry," Draco said and came up to me. "I hope you don't try to eat the ground again." He said and laughed a little. 

 

"Really funny Draco. But I assure you I won't fall this time. Plus, that was not my fault. Or Snape's." I said and walked away from him.

"What does Snape have to do with this!?" He asked but I kept walking.

 

When we got to the field, Madam Hooch said her normal stuff, then we were off. I looked for the snitch, flying around the pitch. Draco is staring at me, not paying attention. 

 

I found it and almost got it but a bludger almost hit me. Oliver came over and said, "You need to be careful Harry." before he was hit himself.

 

I flew away following the snitch. Then, Draco flew right next to me.

 

"Why is this following you?" He asked.

"I don't know, just play." I said, following the snitch under the bleachers, Draco still next to me.

Colin took our picture and missed the bludger.

 

I followed it out and Draco fell off his broom. I hope he's okay.

 

I reached out for the snitch since I am so close, but the bludger hit my arm. 

I held my hand to my chest and kept flying.

 

I tried reaching out with my other hand, but I slipped and fell right in front of the rings, catching the snitch. The bludger tried crushing me so I rolled to the left, then the right, then spread my legs so it won't break them too. 

It finally exploded and Ron, Hermione and Draco came over with everyone else. I looked at Draco and he seemed dizzy and ticked off. "Are you all right, Harry?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine. T-though, I think my arm is broken." I said.

 

Lockhart came over and said, "I can fix broken bones easily." He gently took my arm, Draco glaring at him.

"It's fine, Professor. I can just go to the hospital wing," I said.

"No, trust me, I am a professional." He said, then said a spell and I felt nothing in my arm. It then bent backward. "Well, at least it's not broken." He said bending it. So I passed out.

 

*Draco's P.O.V.*

"NOT BROKEN?!?! THERE'S NO BONES LEFT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING-" I yelled but was cut off.

"Draco, it's fine," Hermione said.

 

I felt another wave of dizziness and said, "We should take Harry to the hospital wing." 

I went over to him and Hermione said, "I know there is something wrong with you. Let me and Ron take him." I nodded as Ron picked him up and the team, me and Hermione followed.

 

"Draco you haven drunken any blood have you?" Hermione asked.

 

"I can only drink Harry's. Though, if I do then that means he accepts me." I said and stumbled but Hermione helped me.

 

"I'll tell Harry once he wakes up. It'll be fine. You want to know a secret?" she asked and I nodded.

"He was thinking about telling you he accepts tonight." She said.

I smiled "Thanks, Hermione."  

 

We walked into the Hospital Wing and I got a bed across from Harry's and laid down.

 

Pansy, Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe came in and sat on my bed. 

Harry woke up as Madam Pomfrey came in. "I can mend bones easily, but growing them back is a whole other thing." She said, handing him a potion. 

 

He drank some but then spit it back out. "What we're you expecting, pumpkin juice? Drink up." She snapped.

He drank it down, but obviously did not like it. She then gave him a pain potion, then came over to me.

 

"I'm guessing Malfoy that you will need blood." She said and I nodded.

 

"I need Harry's but if Harry gives me his blood then that means he accepts me," I said and Harry looked at me.

 

"I'll give you my blood. I accept you." He said.

My eyes widened. If I could, I would have run up to him and hugged him. Madam Pomfrey took some blood from Harry and handed me a goblet of it. I drank it and felt a little bad that I get something delicious to drink and he does not. 

 

When I finished, I felt much better and went over to Harry. "Thank you, Harry," I said and smiled.

 

"Everyone but Mr. Malfoy out. Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley please go get something for Mr.Potter to eat. It's almost lunch." Ms. Pomfrey said.

 

They went out and I said, "So Harry, do you really want to be my mate?" 

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask." He said sitting up.

"Just making sure. I don't want you to feel forced into this relationship." I said sitting on the edge of his bed, then, Hermione and Ron came in.

Ron said, "You better treat Harry well or I will  kill you." 

"Ron be nice. Here is some food, Harry." Hermione said.

"Thanks 'Mione," Harry said taking the food and started eating.

"Well, we are going to leave you two alone. Come on Ron." Hermione said walking out.


	7. 7

Harry's P.O.V.*

I looked at Draco and he smiled. "So Harry tell me about yourself." He said taking my fork.

"There really is not much to tell. The Wizarding world I bet knows more about me than me." I said as he held some food up to me.

"Eat. What about the muggles you live with." He said so I took the food from the fork. 

He started to feed me as I thought if I should tell him about the abuse. "Well. It's not as go good as people think. My uncle, he... abuses me." I said.

He set the fork down and said, "What do you mean and how?" 

"Well my Aunt is more of the verbal side and they make me clean and cook. If I burn the food or mess it up they will burn my arms. And if I miss something they will hit me with a broom or vacuum. Sometimes my uncle will hit me with a belt to let out anger. My Cousin will beat me up for the fun of it. That is really it." I said making sure I don't leave out anything.

Draco looked ticked off and said, "They did not touch you sexually did they?" 

I shook my head quickly and he seemed a little calmer. "Does anyone know?" I shook my head and he then said, "alright since by mate law I will let you live with me but we need to tell the ministry and Dumbledore. We will also need to get you, new guardians. My parents can't since I am your mate." 

"I don't want to be a burden," I said.

"I'm sure you won't be to anyone that takes you in. Plus I am sure the Weasleys will love to have you. And my mom has been wanting a girl around the house. And that will make you the next best thing." He said.

I was not sure to be offended that he practically said I am a girl but I don't care. "What will happen to the Dursleys?" I asked.

"Not sure." He said and started to feed me again.

When we were done we talked about our lives and unimportant stuff.

When it's was time for dinner Draco fed me again then we went to sleep Draco making me cuddle with him. though I am not complaining.

***

I woke up and Dobby is here. Draco woke up next to me. "What are you doing here Dobby?" Draco asked.

"I'm sorry master but Harry can not be here it's unsafe. The chamber is open." Dobby said.  
"This is your house elf?" I asked.

"Well, technically it's my family's. But same thing." Draco said. "Plus it's safer for him then Mudbloods." He added.

"But you don't understand young master. It's not safe for Harry Potter. Do you know how hard it was to try to make him leave today? I even ironed my hands for you, master." He said showing his hands.

"You sent that bludger?" We said together.

"I'm sorry. But Harry Potter must leave." Dobby said.

"Not as sorry as you will be," Draco said lunging at him. But he disappeared with one last sorry.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

I looked at Harry and said, "Sorry about my elf." I said apologetically.

"It's alright. Someones coming sleep." He said and laid down. I did the same and had him cuddle to me.

The doors opened and they set someone on the bed closest to the doors. And what I got from their conversation was another attack and the attacker broke the camera. And they might shut down the school. 

When they left Harry said, "What do you know about the chamber?" 

"Not much. Just that last time it was opened some one died. Don't worry about it love. Just go to sleep." I said running my fingers through his hair.

The next day when we woke up Madam Pomfrey let him go and I met him at the great hall so he can get dressed.

I sat at the Gryffindor table and everyone looked at me strangely. "You're sitting here now Malfoy?" Ron asked and I nodded. "Well, welcome to Gryffindor. And good morning Harry." He said and started to stuff his face.

"Morning," Harry said and started to eat.

"I heard that Professor Lockhart will make a defense club," Hermione said.

"Maybe we should sign up," I said and Harry nodded as Ron made an affirmative grunt. 

"I wander what amazing stuff he will teach today?" Hermione said dreamily.

"How is he so amazing. He wasn't even able to heal my broken arm." Harry said, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"You're just jealous," Hermione said.

"Why would I be jealous?" Harry said.

"I don't know. his good looks and smartness," she said matter-of-factly.

"He is not good looking and decently not smart," I said.

"Yep not good looking at all. I'll say the best looking in here is me and Draco." Harry said.

"What about me?" Ron said I guess felling left out of the conversation.

"So you want me to say you're good looking too?" Harry said.

"Well, you don't have any feelings for me so why not?" Ron said.

I laughed a little and Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on its time for class. First off is defense with Slytherins." Hermione said standing up and we followed along with everyone else.


	8. 8

Harry's P.O.V.*

When we got inside the classroom I immediately noticed a covered cage. "Hello, class please all take a seat then we will begin," Lockhart said. 

We sat down and I knew that it will end badly. "Today we will see how you react to things. You may be facing your greatest fears in this class." He then uncovers the cage and said, "Who can tell me what these are. Hermione?" 

"Cornish Pixies," she said smiling smugly.

"Correct. Now let's see how you handle them." He then opened the cage and they immediately attacked. Taking pictures off the wall and hanging Neville on the chandler. 

Everyone ran out except me, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Neville since he can't leave. 

Lockhart took a picture and said, "you four could just put them back." And went to his office.  
Hermione took out her wand and said, "immobulus." And they all froze.

Draco tried to touch one but it bit him. "That one bit me," he stated.

"How do we get Neville down?" I asked.

"Levitation?" Ron asked and I nodded.

Ron turned and said, "wingardiam leviosa," and levitated him down. 

"Now let's put them back in their cage," Hermione said.

"No way they still bite," Draco said pointing at the one that bit him and it bit him again. "See." He said.

"Then grab them by the wing," I said and did just that. 

He did the same and we all put them back in the cage. "I think that we should leave two out for Lockheart," Draco suggested putting two on the desk.

"That will be cruel. Let's do that," I said closing and locking the cage.

"Harry, Draco that will be bad he's a teacher," Hermione protested but we ignored her.  We then signed up for the dueling club and walked out.

We walked into the great hall that is set up for the club. Snape and Lockheart are standing on a stage and telling us about how it will work. "So we will choose how about Harry Potter." I walked up and he said, "What about Ron Weasley." 

"I think it will be more fair to pick some one from my house. Let's say Draco Malfoy." Snape said.  
Lockhart nodded saying okay and Draco walked up.

We both got in ready positions and I yelled, "expelliarmus!" And he flew backwards.  
He got up looking suprised and said, "serponsortia!" A snake appeared and did not seem pleased.

I stood still not sure what to do. Draco looked at me like he wanted me to do somthing. 

Lockheart then came to me and tried to get rid of it but that just made it madder. It turned to Finch and hissed saying, "you. I'll kill you!" 

"No don't. It was not him don't hurt him." I said. It glanced at me but hissed at Finch again.  
"Don't hurt him. It's fine just calm down. It's okay don't hurt him." I said.

The snake looked at me and seemed more at peace. Then Snape killed it.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

Harry can speak Parcelmouth! I thought suprised. Snape killed the snake and Finch Fletchly said to Harry, "What are you playing at?!" And walked out.

Harry looks confused so I walked up to him took his wrist and walked out with him in tow. Ron and Hermione followed us and went to the Gryffindor common room.

When we walked in Ron said, "how dare you not tell us you're a Parcelmouth?" 

"Parcel what?" Harry said.

"Speak to snakes." Me and Hermione said in unison.

"What do you mean. I was just telling it not to hurt Finch," he said.

"So that's what you were telling it," Ron said.

"You were there you heard me," he said.

"We heard you talking in snake language," I pointed out.

"Well then I guess that's fine. I'm sure lots of people can," he said trying to make himself feel better.

"Im sorry Harry but no. There is a reason why Salazar's symbol is a snake. He spoke parcel mouth which means you could be the heir," Hermione said.

"But I can't be," he protested.

"Well he lived over a thousand years ago. For all, we know you could be," I pointed out. Then I added slyly, "though I have heard that Parcelmouths are really good with their mouths." That made Harry blush, Hermione rolled her eyes, and Ron made a gagging noise.

The next day every one is staring at Harry, which is making Harry uncomfortable, which is making me mad. It's breakfast and I'm sitting at the Slytherins and he is with the Gryffindors. I growled and got up and walked over to him. I grabbed his wrist and we walked out. 

"How are you Harry?" I asked as I saw that he is wearing girlish clothes. 

"Fine. Everyone thinks I'm the heir. I wish I can leave for Christmas that's coming up next month," he sighed.

"Well that's next month and every one might forget by then. And I'm not leaving so you should want to stay here." I said pulling him closer.

"Why are you not leaving?" He asked.

"Because my dad has an important place to go to and mum is going with him." I said as we walked into our class.

After classes I let Harry come with me to my dorm to do our work. Harry is sitting between my legs his back against my chest. 

I smiled and said, "Harry you know what marking is right?" 

He nodded and answered. "I read about it. I need to drink some of your blood, then you bite me and place some of your venoms in me," he listed.

"Okay. Well, I was wondering when you would like for me to mark you?" I said.

"Um. Now if you want," he said tuning around facing me, our homework on the foot of the bed.

I allowed my fangs to grow and I bit into my wrist drawing blood. I held it up to Harry and he drank. I smiled at how good it felt.


	9. 9

Harry's P.O.V.*

I am drinking Draco's blood and it actually tastes better than I thought. I looked at him and he seems to like it. 

I then gave Draco back his arm and he bring me closer. "Will this hurt?" I asked.

"No. It feels pleasurable to mates." He said and bit into my neck. I sighed at how good it felt. He then pulled away and said, "See it's good. How do you feel?" 

"Fine. Is there anything else?" I said and had him hold me closer to him. 

"No. Now I was wondering can you wear a dress tomorrow?" He said.

"I told Ron I won't around him," I said.

"Well Ron is not the boss of you and I am your mate." He said.

"Fine. Do you think everyone will be alright with me wearing one?" He asked. 

"Who cares. Of anyone says anything then I will deal with them." I said.

"Okay. Well, it's dinner time. We should probably get back to Ron and Hermione before they think you kidnapped me." I said and tried to get up.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." He said keeping me down. There is a knock at the door and Draco said. "Enter." Ron and Hermione came in.

"Ron helps Draco is going to kidnap me," I said.

"Sounds like your problem," Ron said.

"I was thinking of tying him to the bed or locking him in the closet," Draco said like this is normal.

"But I just got out of the closet I don't want to go back," I said making everyone laugh.

"Well harry I think that I like the idea of keeping you all to myself and you tied to my bed." He said and started to kiss my neck.

"Why is my friend gay?" Ron asked.

"Because I like boys. Plus Draco is going to make me wear a dress. Somewhat against my will?" I said and Ron looked like he seen a ghost.

"You promised you won't," Ron said upset.

"I'm sorry but Draco is my dominant and I must do as he says especially if it makes him happy," I said cuddling to Draco. 

"Hermione helps me," Ron said.

"Nope," Hermione said and walked out. 

"I hate the both of you," Ron said and walked out too.

"Draco I'm hungry, can we go to dinner now?" I asked.

"No, I'll order some." He said and a house elf came.

He ordered and fed me then it was time for us to sleep. 

I stayed in Draco's room cuddled to him and we fell asleep.

*Draco's P.O.V.* 

I woke up and Harry is cuddled to me in my bed. Yes, I got Harry in my bed it's a dream come true. I cuddled more to him and remembered that Harry gets to wear a dress. So I got up and woke Harry up. "Few more minutes." He said waving me away.

"Harry you promised me something," I said.

"No, a little longer." He said hugging me to him.

"Please, Harry," I begged.

"Fine. I'll go get the dress Ginny and Hermione got me." He said and got up.

When he came back he is wearing a green and gold dress wearing lip gloss and green nail polish. "You do look good in a dress," I said hugging him.

"Thank you." He said hugging me back.

"Let's go to breakfast," I said and we went to the Great Hall. 

Everyone just glanced at us then went back to eating.

"The heir to Slytherin wearing a dress." One of the twins said making Harry look down.

"Go away whichever twin you are," I growled.

"I'm Fred that's George. So my gender confused friend I heard you attacked another." The same twin said.

"I attacked no one I was with Draco the whole day. And I'm not gendered confused." He said.  
"You're wearing a dress." The other twin said.

"So?" He said. I just took Harry over to the Slytherin table and we sat down. Pansy came over with Blais Crabbe and Goyle.

"Wow, Harry you know you do look nice in a dress," Pansy said.

"Thanks. Hermione and Ginny helped pick it out for me," Harry said.

"Well, I think that Draco got a good mate. So you really are not the heir are you?" Blaise said.  
"No. I don't know who is." Harry said.

"Well, you're Harry Potter I'm sure you will find out. And is it true that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was on the back of Professor Quirrell's head?" Crabbe asked.

"Yes. I'll say that was the most strangest thing I saw." He said.

"Really? I thought that living with muggles you would see stranger things." Pansy said.

The twins came over and one of them said, "the heir to Slytherin  is with Slytherins." 

"Fred, George leave," Ron said coming over with Hermione.

"We were just having fun," they said together and walked away. 

Ron and Hermione sat down and Pansy said, "hi I am Pansy I'm sure you all know Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle." 

"Yes nice to officially meet you," Hermione said but Ron just nodded.

"Harry you are actually wearing a dress?" Ron said.

"Yes. I told you Draco was going to make me."

"But you promised me that you won't." Ron whined.

"Well, your not his dominant or his boyfriend so I can make him do what I want," I said smirking.  
"So are you going to like control his life?" Ron said.

"No. I just wanted to make him wear something. He could have said no." I said.

"Well, you made him break a promise," Ron said.

"Ron I don't even see your problem with it. And I technically did not promise." He said and laughed a little.

"Well, I thought you were a good friend to respect my wishes," Ron said.

"I am a good friend. I can not believe that you would say that." Harry said offended. 

"You know sometimes you act like a girl?" Ron said.


	10. 10

Harry's P.O.V.*

After breakfast, we went to classes. Ron is still upset with what I am wearing and Hermione complimented me. In all the classes everyone ignored us. In between the twins will try to draw attention but that would only work for a short amount of time.

After all that we went to the Gryffindor common room to do our homework. Hermione is talking about how to import all this is and how I should be more worried about this instead of whatever is attacking the students. She should get her priorities straight. There probably as straight as me right now. Ron would love that joke.

My last work is potions and I am bad at that. I looked at Draco and saw that he is done with his homework. "Need help?" He asked and I nodded.

He then told me what to do and when I was done it is almost curfew so Draco left and I went to bed.

*Time skip to Christmas*

I am shaken awake by Draco and Ron. "Morning. What time is it?" I asked sleepily sitting up.

"Eight. And it's Christmas Harry come on." Draco said and pulled me out of bed. 

"Draco wait, I need to get dressed and everything," I complained. 

"Okay... well, will you wear a skirt for me?" he asked smiling.

"Please say no, please say no, please say no," I heard Ron mutter repeatedly.

"Okay," was my reply.

"I'll be right back, stay here love," Draco said walking out. When he came back he gave me a long green skirt and a silver dress shirt.

I went to change then we went down stairs to get our presents. 

"You look nice," Hermione remarked.

I smiled and sat on one of the couches Draco next to me. Hermione handed out the presents and we started to open them. I got the same things as last year and a choker from Draco that has a snake charm on it. 

"That's a nice choker Harry," Hermione said.

"To Slytherin for my taste," Ron said.

"I think it's beautiful," I said and put it on.

"Goes well with the outfit. You should wear that more." Draco said smiling.

Ron then said, "You're making him too Slytherin."

I rolled my eyes and said, "the sorting hat originally  wanted me in Slytherin." 

"And you never bothered to tell us this before?" Ron said sounding hurt as Draco looked surprised.

"I never thought it important," I replied. 

"Well, I'm bored what would you guys like to do?" Draco asked.

"Well, we were assigned homework we should get it done," Hermione said.

"But it's the break and I don't want to," I said and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Well, you shouldn't procrastinate. Draco say something." Hermione said.

Draco smirked and said, "something." 

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "That's not what I meant. Just never mind. Do what you want." She walked up to her dorm room huffily.

For the rest of the break, we hung out and did our homework the last day.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

*time skip to valentine's day*

It is valentine's day and Dumbledore came up with a stupid idea on how we can get our valentines. Harry and I agreed to give each other our presents in person.

Yesterday at dinner I told Harry to meet me by the lake for breakfast. And he said he will. And we will give each other our presents then.

So here I am waiting for Harry. 

When he came over he is wearing a red skirt with a white shirt and he has on red lipstick and black eye shadow. I smiled remembering when I gave him that. He sat down on the blanket I had set out and started taking out the food.

I noticed a pink bag with white hearts next to Harry and said, "what did you get me, love?"   
"If you kiss me I will give it to you." He said smirking.

"If you insist," I said and leaned forward. I kissed him lightly on the lips. When I pulled back Harry is smiling like an idiot.

I got his present and handed him his. Mine is filled with candy and a few roses and a stuffed snake.

I had the same idea for him but I gave him a stuffed cat. 

"Thank you Draco, I love it." He said.

"Same. So let's eat." I said. We started eating. 

Ron and Hermione came over and Ron said, "So this is where you two were." 

"Yes, we are having a date," I said.

Ron who has gotten used to Harry wearing girl clothes said, "Well, fine we will leave." And walked away. Hermione smiled at us and done the same.

After breakfast, Harry and I decided to walk around the school and Ron showed up alone. 

"Hello, Ron where is Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She went to the library. What are you two doing?" Ron asked.

"Walking around," I answered.

"Boys." We turned around and Ms. McGonagall is here. "May you please come with me." She asked.

We followed and we ended up at the hospital wing. She opened the door and Hermione is laying on the bed one arm up with a mirror in it.

I hugged Harry as Ron ran up to her.

Harry and I walked up. "I'm so sorry. I'll leave you three alone." Ms. McGonagall said. And we heard her really leave. 

"I'm sorry Harry I know she was a good friend," I said.

"I should have gone with her. It should have been me." Ron said.

We stayed until visiting time was over and walked out. As we passed the abandoned girls bathroom Ron slipped and I heard a crack. I and Harry looked at him as he took out his wand that is broke in half and hanging by a small piece of wood.

"Mum's going to kill me," Ron whimpered.

"The bathrooms flooded," I said.

Harry looked at the floor. We walked into the bathroom and a ghost is flowing around.


	11. 11

Harry's P.O.V.*

The ghost looked at us and wailed, "here to throw books at me too?" 

"No, why would we do that?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was just sitting in the u-bend when some one came and threw a book at me." She said.

"Well, you're a ghost so it shouldn't have hurt," Ron said. Draco rolled his eyes.

She got into Ron's face and yelled, "OH YES LET'S ALL THROW BOOKS AT MYRTLE BECAUSE SHE CAN'T FEEL IT! TEN POINTS IF IT GOES THROUGH HER STOMACH!!" she put her arm in Ron's stomach, "AND FIFTY IF IT GOES THROUGH HER HEAD!" And she put her arm in his head.

She then backed away. "Who threw the book at you?" I asked.

"I don't know I didn't see them." She said.

"Okay. Well we will go now. By Myrtle." I said and walked away. 

I stoped because I saw the book Myrtle was talking about. 

I picked it up and Ron and Draco walked over. "Tom Marvalo Riddle." I read on the back.

"Hmm looks like a diary. Who is this guy?" Draco asked.

"Well, it's blank," I said flipping the pages.

"Why will some one put there name on a diary and not write in it. Or throw it away?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Well unless we want detention we should be getting back to our dorms it's almost curfew." Draco said.

We ran back to our dorms. Ron went upstairs but I stayed in the common room. I want to know more about this diray. 

I flipped through the pages a few times. I then closed the book and leaned back in the chair. I then got a amazing idea. 

I wrote, my name is Harry Potter.

The ink disappears and was replaced with, hello Harry I am Tom Marvalo Riddle.

I was shocked. And decided to ask the important question. Can you tell me about the chamber of secrets?

No.... but I can show you. The diary said back.

The pages started flipping. Then suddenly stoped and said, fifty years ago. The spine started to glow. Then i was pulled in

*Draco's P.O.V. *

I got bored laying here so I decided to see if Harry was awake. I went out of my room and to the Gryffindor common room. When I walked in I saw the diary that Harry found on the table. I sat down and looked at it. It's open and there is words saying fifty years ago. The book started to glow then Harry appeared on my lap. He looked at me and said, "Hello Draco. What are you up to?" 

"I came to see you. Got bored. Um... what are you doing?" I asked a little confused.

"Well the diary is magic and I can have a conversation with it, apparently. So I asked about the chamber and it showed me fifty years ago. Hagrid had a monster in the school and it attacked people. Tom killed it and got Hagrid in trouble though Hagrid did not know that it was hurting anyone. And some girl died in the bathroom." Was Harry's answer. 

"....Okay. So what should we do?" I said trying to understand.

"I say that I should change and we go visit Hagrid and wake Ron." Harry said getting up. I followed him up to his room and he then said, "Wake Ron as I change." And grabed clothes and walked off.

I shook Ron and said, "get up it's important." 

He got up and said, "what? Where's Harry?" 

"I'm here we need to talk to Hagrid he should know more on the chamber." Harry said and grabed a silver cloak.

"Why do you have the cloak?" I asked.

"It's an invisibility cloak. Let's go." Harry said rapping it around me himself and Ron.   
We then ran all the way to Hagrids hut and Harry knocked on the door.

It opened and Harry took the cloak off. "What are ye all doin out at this hour?" Hagrid asked letting us in.

"The chamber of secrets. I read that you let out a monster," Harry said.

"Now we're ya hear that?" He asked.

There was a knock so Hagrid then said, "put that cloak of yours back on." We did as he opened the door.

Cornelius Fudge walked in and started talking to Hagrid. Then my father did too. Then Dumbledore. They took Hagrid away but not before he said, "if any one is looking for any answers just.. follow the spiders. And feed Fang." Then Hagrid left.

And Dumbledore said, "if anyone ever needs any help just ask." And he walked out.

Dad looked around and mumbled something about them being strange.

When we thought the coast is clear we took off the cloak. And Ron said, "what do you think he meant by following the spiders? I don't see any spiders. So let's go." Ron said.

Harry took a lantern and pointed at a big line of spiders. We walked out side and Ron said, "why spiders? Why can't it be 'follow the pretty butterflies'?" 

"Wow Ron that sounded really gay," Harry said.

"Well, I hate spiders. I'm actually quite afraid of them." Ron said looking pale.

"Harry is gay and he is not afraid but you are? That's hilarious." I said and started to laugh. 

We followed the spiders into the forbidden forest, reminding me of the last time I was here with Harry. I was so scared and nearly peed my pants when that weird shadow thing showed up. When the spiders ended it was at some weird nest. Then a big spider that's about the size of my Manor appeared. "Who are you?" The spider said. 

Ron looked like he was about to faint and Harry said, "we are friends of Hagrid. And we want to know if you attacked anyone at school. And what's in the chamber." Harry said not looking scared at all.

"I killed no one!" The spider said.


	12. 12

Harry's P.O.V.*

"Then what was it?" I asked.

"It is too scary, and too bad and so so horrible that we spiders do not speak of it. So alas we can not tell you. So I'll let those spiders eat you now. Good-bye friends of Hagrid." The spider said.   
So we ran for our lives. 

When we got to the edge of the forest the spiders went back.

"Follow the spiders! What a great idea. What's next?" Ron said sarcastically, obviously mad.

"It may have ended badly but now at least we know Hagrid's innocent," I said and looked at Draco.

"Yeah. We should go back to our dorms and get some sleep." Draco said.

I put the cloak on us and we dropped Draco off at his dorm and I and Ron went back to ours.

The next day me, Ron, and Draco went to visit Hermione. 

"I wonder what she was doing in the library. I'm sure she would easily have figured out this." Ron said.

"Yeah. She was smart." I said. I then saw a piece of paper in her hand. I took it and unfolded it. "Guys look." I said and showed them the paper, "I bet this is the monster." 

Draco took it and said, "yeah, this makes sense. Spiders flee it and it's a snake. Which will be why only you can understand it." 

Ron took it and said, "yes, but it's a big snake how can nobody have seen it?" 

"Hermione figured that out too. The pipes," I countered.

We walked out and Ron said, "and I guess the reason why nobody has died was because they did not look at it directly." 

"Yes." I and Draco said.

"Well, I guess we have our answer." As we went around the corner we saw Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Lockheart.

Professor McGonagall looked at us and said, "Ron, I'm so sorry..." 

We read the wall and Lockhart said, "don't worry I will save her. I just need to go to my office and... get something." 

I Draco and Ron followed him into his office. To find him packing.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"What does it look like?" Was Lockheart answer.

"You have to go save Ginny why are you leaving?" I asked.

"Because I can't. I bet she was a great person. I'm sorry." Lockheart said.

Draco took out his wand and said, "You're not going anywhere Lockheart. And what about all those things you said you done?" 

"I- I lied I've never done any of that," Lockheart stammered.

"Well, you're helping us get Ginny back," I said taking out my wand.

We all have our wands out and we took Lockheart out. "Harry where is the chamber of secrets?" Draco asked.

I thought about it and said, "Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." 

We went there Lockheart still at wand point. When we walked in Myrtle was there. "Hello, what are you all doing here?" Myrtle said looking at us.

"How did you die?" I asked.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

"I came in here after Olive Hornsby teased me about my glasses. I came here and was standing by that sink. And all I saw was a pair of yellow eyes." She said.

Harry walked over to the sink and looked at it. He then spoke in parcel tung and the sinks opened up to a slide. 

"Great you first," Ron said poking Lockheart in the back.

He turned to us but I did not want to hear him speak so I pushed him in. I tried to listen for a heartbeat and when I heard one I said, "it's safe. Ron first." 

"Why me?" Ron asked.

"Well Harry sure as Hell is not going next," I said. 

"Fine," Ron said and slid down. Then me than Harry.

I looked at Lockheart and he grabbed Ron's broken wand. "Well good. So now I can tell the Wizarding world that you all followed me down here and you all went mad at the sight of Ginny's body. I'll obliterate you all so you can not defend yourself. Starting with you." He said pointing the wand at Harry. 

So I quickly took out my wand and obliterated him three times. He flew back against the wall and the whole tunnel collapse separating me from Harry. Me and Ron and Lockhart at the exit and Harry deeper in the chamber. "Harry, you okay?" I said.

"I'm fine. I'll go get Ginny." And he ran off.

"No, get back here," I said but too late. I looked at Ron and Lockhart. Lockheart woke up and said, "Hello. Who are you? Who am I?" He said.

Ron took a rat skull and knocked him out. "Thanks. If he went on I would have drained him." I said. 

"Welcome so what do we do?" Ron asked.

I tried to move the rocket but it didn't work. And I couldn't think of any spells so I shrugged and said, "I guess we wait."

After an hour of waiting, I was started to get worried. A Pheonix flew by carrying a hat near the beginning of the hour and I thought that was a good sign. I then felt pain in my arm and screamed."What's wrong?" Ron said standing up.

"Harry was hurt," I said and started to try and get the rocks down again. But then the pain started to disappear. And I stopped.

"Draco?" Ron said unsurely.

"Harry was healed," I said as Harry and Ginny came over the wall holding onto the tail of the Phoenix. 

When they were on the ground again and Ginny ran over to Ron I hugged Harry and kissed him. "What happened to your arm?" I asked grabbing his arm and looked at the blood.

"When I killed the backless I hit one of the teeth. But Fawkes healed me." Harry said hugging me.

"So how do we get out?" Ginny asked.

"Fawkes," Harry replied.

We then all cling onto the Phoenix - Lockheart too - and flew back to the bathroom


	13. 13

Harry's P.O.V.*

We went to the hospital wing, upon Draco's demand. Dumbledore showed up with Snape. 

"Hello, Harry my boy. I see that you have the Gryffindor sword." Dumbledore said.

"Yes. I've been meaning to ask. How did you get that?" Draco said.

"This hat," I said getting the hat out of my pocket. "I also have Tom Riddle's diary," I added and took that out of my pocket too.

"Yes. I see." Dumbledore said and took them from me.

Mr. Malfoy came in and said, "Draco you're okay. Hello, Harry." He said. 

"Hi," I said. 

"Hello, father. So what's going on with Harry not going back to his relatives?" Draco said.

"Mrs. Weasly is trying to take custody that should be done by the end of next year. And he will be staying with us this summer yes." Mr. Malfoy said.

"Great!" Draco said.

I then noticed Dobby and I said, "hello Dobby." 

"Hello, mister Harry potter." He said a little quietly. 

"Well, we must be off. Come Dobby I'll see you over the summer Harry." And Mr. Malfoy walked off.

"Dumbledore may I have the diary?" I asked.

He handed it to me and I took off my sock and placed it in. Draco looked at me weird as I reput on my shoe and ran out Draco fallowing.

"Mr. Malfoy!" I yelled as I caught up.

He stopped and turned to me. "Yes, Harry?" He said.

"I want to give this to you," I said giving it to him.

He took it then handed it to Dobby. He looked out the windows asking me about my adventure and I mouthed 'open it.' To Dobby.

Dobby opened it and said, "master handed me clothes." 

What?" Mr. Malfoy said.

"Master handed me a sock," Dobby said hugging it and looking like he is about to cry.

Mr. Malfoy turned to me and said, "you. That was very Slytherin of you. Draco I hope you stay good to him. And good by Dobby. I'll see you Harry and you Draco over the summer. Good day." And he left. 

"Thank you, Harry. I am forever in your dept." Dobby said and bowed.

"You're welcome. Just don't try and save my life again. Promise?" I said.

"If that's what you wish. I AM FREEEEEEEEE!!!!" And Dobby vanished.

The rest of the week Hagrid came back. And everyone forgot about me being Slytherin's heir and focused on me Draco and Ron saving Ginny. The ones attacked woke up and Hermione was better than ever. She even hugged Draco.

The last day we packed and went to the express. I said by to Hagrid and went on the train. Me, Hermione, Ron, and Draco got a compartment and relaxed. 

"So Harry what crazy thing are you planning for next year? He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named of the future?" Ron said.

"What?" I said.

"Well, we fought him last year, and again this year," Ron explained. "So it only makes sense for him to show up again next year."

"I'm hoping for a normal year," I said.  
    
*Draco's P.O.V.*

"What does Ron mean by last year you faced He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named?" I asked.

"Professor Quirrell had Voldemort on the back of his head," Harry answered like that's normal.

"Okay. Don't say his name." I said and pretend to know what he is talking about.

For the rest of the ride, we just talked about random topics, then when we got to the station I grabbed Harry's trunk and mine, and he grabbed the owl cages. 

We went to my parents after saying bye to Ron and Hermione. "Draco, Harry. Good to see you again." Father said.

"Hello, Harry I am Narcissa." Mom said introducing herself.

"Hello." He said, seeming nervous.

"Well let's apparate. Harry, you can hold Draco's arm." Father said.

Harry held onto my arm tight as dad grabbed one of the owl cages and trunks.

"Harry, have you apparated before?" I asked.

He shook his head and I said, "you'll be fine." And we apparated.

After Harry stumbled a little but I caught him. "You okay?" I asked and he nodded.

We went inside as a new house elf grabbed every thing and took it to my room. "New house elf?" I asked.

"Yes her name is Debra." Mom said.

"Okay, I'll show Harry around," I said and took Harry's hand. After showing him around it is lunch time so I took him to the dining room.

"So I and you are sharing a room?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Do you not want to?" I asked worriedly.

"I want to. I think it will be fun." Harry said as we walked in the dining room.

"Great, we'll have another bed moved in for you during lunch."

"So Harry how do you like the manor?" Mom asked as we sat down.

"It's nice. I like it." Harry said. The food appeared and we began to eat.

The rest of the day I and Harry stayed in our room and talked. The bed was even put in there. At night we both fell asleep in our own beds.


	14. 14

Harry's P.O.V.  (time skip to Prisoner of Azkaban)*

I woke up and I am the only one in my room. I went down the stairs and breakfast is being set up. Draco's parents accepted me being gender fluid. Narcissa thinks it's cute.

Also yesterday I saw a hurt young rabbit and took it in. No one knows about it including Draco. 

"Morning Harry," Draco said and hugged me.

"Morning Draco," I said as we sat down.  

We ate then Narcissa went to make cookies and I helped. Draco went somewhere.

After thirty minutes I heard Draco yell, "HARRY JAMES POTTER GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE NOW!" 

Narcissa looked at me and I shrugged. So Narcissa and I went and Lucius showed up.

"Harry why is there a rabbit in your trunk?" Draco demanded.

"Oh. Her name's Snow." I said bashfully.

"Okay, why is Snow in there?" He asked.

"I found her, and she was injured, so I healed her," I said.

"Well, are you ever going to put her back?" He asked.

"No. I'm keeping her," I said. Then I added, picking her up, "how can you say no to her cute little face." 

Draco looked at the rabbit and said, "no." 

I set her on Draco's bed and pouted saying "you're mean." I then looked at Draco with puppy dog eyes and said, "can I pweas keep the wabbit Dwayco." 

He immediately broke and said, "of course you can love you can have anything you want." And he hugged me as his mom and dad laughed.

I have him wrapped around my little finger. I hugged him and said, "Thank you Dwaco I wove you."

*Draco's P.O.V.*

I love my little Harry. When he pulled away he said, "the cookies should be done now." And ran downstairs. Mom followed. 

I looked at dad who is laughing and said, "why are you laughing?" 

"You don't know? Son, he has you wrapped around his little finger. He is so Slytherin I'm confused as to how he is in Gryffindor." Father said then walked out.

"Wait, father, I'm confused!" I called after him. 

I went down to the kitchen and Harry is eating a cookie.

I took one and started to eat too. "So Harry what are you going to do with the rabbit for Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Have Narcissa take care of her." He suggested. "Maybe?"

The post came and Harry and I got the Hogwarts letter, Hogsmeade form, and Daily Prophet. Harry also got a letter from Ron and Hermione.

"Draco who is Sirius Black?" Harry asked.

I thought about what to say. I remember dad telling me that he is Harry's Godfather. Well, Harry, he's a mass murder and guess what? He's also your Godfather! Suprise! I then said. "Nobody you need to worry about. Just some bad guy." 

He nodded and put down the Prophet.

"What did he do?" Harry asked.

"He was a big supporter of the Dark Lord. He killed a big group of muggles and his friend. There was nothing left of his friend but a finger." I said.

He looked surprised. "That sounds horrible. How did he escape?" Harry said.

"I don't know. But that's not important." I said.

"Do you think that your dad will know more?" Harry asked.

"Why are you so concerned about him?" I asked.

"I don't know. But he is a Death Eater." Harry said and shrugged.

"Yea but, you don't need to worry about him. The Aurors will take care of him." I said and smiled. 

One more package came that is from Hagrid. It's a furry book that has teeth.

"The- the Monster Book of Monsters?" Harry said and took off the tie that tied it together.   
It started to move and tried biting Harry. Harry screamed and backed away I closed it then retied it.

"What was that?" Harry said.

"Apparently a book that will kill," I said and laughed. 

Mom and father came in and father said, "why did Harry scream?"

"That book tried to kill me. Why is it that books keep trying to kill me it's unnatural." Harry said.  
I hugged him and said, "it's alright." 

"Okay. Well. I guess you don't need us." Lucius said and he and Narcissa walked out.

"Draco I don't like the book. Book bad." Harry said.

"I know love. Hagrid is insane. Now I regret signing up for his Care of Magical Creatures class." I said and Harry hit me. 

"Don't make fun of Hagrid," Harry said disapprovingly. 

"Sorry. Now we are going to meet your friends tomorrow right?" I said changing the subject.

"Yes." He answered.

"Good, now let's pick out our outfits," I said and we went back to my room. 

I chose for Harry a nice green dress with silver shoes and me a green shirt and black pants with boots. 

For the rest of the day we stayed in and at night I got Harry to sleep in my bed and we fell asleep with Harry cuddled into me.


	15. 15

Harry's P.O.V.*

I woke up and almost forgot that I fell asleep with Draco. Whom has a tight grip on me and I'm barely able to move. 

 

"Morning Harry," Draco said pulling me impossibly closer.

"Morning Draco. I smell food let's go." I said trying to move. Emphasis on tried.

"Will you let me have some of your blood," Draco said and licked my neck. 

"Of course," I said smiling. I mean it may seem hurtful but it actually feels great. 

He bit into my neck and I sighed at the nice feeling. 

When he finished he got me back to being in his vice grip and laying with him. "Um. Food." I said.

"I already ate thanks." He said.

"Dray I mean real food. Please let me go." I said moving. 

"But Hawwy." He groaned.

"We also need to go to Diagon Alley," I pointed out.

"Fine." He released me and we got up.

When we went downstairs Draco's mom said, "what took you two so long?" 

"Draco wanted to be lazy." I said.

"Well let's eat and then we can go." Mr Malfoy said.

So we did just that.

We apeariated to the Leaky Cauldron and the Weasleys are there with Hermione.

We went over to them and Hermione came up and hugged us.

And Ron said hello just like the others.

"Hi, Ron. How was your trip in Egypt?" Draco said.

"Fine. But I think Scabbers is sick." Ron said, looking at his rat.

"Oh. Poor Scabbers." I said and pet his head.

"Yha we are going to go to the pet store then go shopping for supplies." Hermione said. Mrs. Weasly allowed us to go so we left for the pet store.

We walked inside and it's full of animal noises and smells like animals. We went up to the counter were there is a rat cage and the rats are doing tricks trying to be interesting. I watched them as Ron talked to the store lady then she gave him a potion and a cat jumped onto the counter. It has a squished looking face and ragged fur. 

"Oh it's so cute." Hermione said petting it.

"That is not. Plus it's looking at Scabbers like food. Tell her Harry." Ron said.

Hermione looked at me like she daring me to say somthing bad. "Um. Hey Draco look the rats are playing jump rope with there tails." I said.

Draco looked and shrugged. So in the end Hermione got the cat and we left.

"My poor Scabbers," Ron said petting the rat and keeping it close.

"I can put it out of its misery for you." Draco said his eyes turning red and showing his fangs.

"Harry your boyfreind is threatening my Scabbers," Ron complained.

"Draco don't threaten the rat. Ron quit complaining." I said.

"Okay my Hawwy." Draco said putting an arm around my shoulders. Some people looked at us weird and some just smiled and nodded.

We went into a book store and the assistant looked at us. "Pleas don't tell me all of you need the Monster Book of Monsters," he said warily and I noticed his hands are badly bitten.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

Harry frowned and said, "I don't. I'm going to go get the rest of my books." He said and walked away.

The man looked at us and we nodded.

He put on gloves and got our books.

We finished shopping and got ice cream and went back to the Leaky Cauldron.

We ate lunch and Mr. Weasly pulled Harry away to talk to him.

"So Draco what did you and Harry do over the summer?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing much. But Harry got a rabbit and hid it from me. And I found it and allowed him to keep it." I said.

"You just allowed him to keep it?" Hermione said.

"After Harry pouted and tried to look all cute." Mom said.

"Yes Harry has Draco wrapped around his finger." Father teased.

"So Harry manipulated you?" Ron asked.

"I did not. How dare you accuse me of such a thing?" Harry said walking up.

"He did not manipulate me. Plus I don't know what you mean by, 'I'm wrapped around his little finger.'" I said.

"It means that by doing what Narcissa said I could make you do what I want." Harry said sitting next to me.

"Harry how are you not in Slytherin?" Father said.

"Asked the hat not to put me there." He said shrugging.

"Hm. Well I think you would have done well in there." Father said.

After words me and Harry went home and got ready for going to the train tomorrow.

The next day we left the Manor and apparated to the express. We went on and Ron and Hermione joined.

We found an compartment whith a teacher that Ron thought was dead and is named Professor Lupin. 

Harry closed the apartment saying, "I need to tell you guys something."


	16. 16

Harry's P.O.V.*

I told them everything that Mr. Weasley said. About how he said that Sirius Black wants to kill me and for me not to go after him.

"Strange. Well, Harry just don't go after him, alright?" Hermione said.

"But why would I want to chase after him?" I said.

"Well maybe because you like to put yourself in danger. Or find it." Ron suggested.

"I don't find or put myself in danger. Danger finds me and puts me in it." I said defensively. 

I looked at Draco and he seems uncomfortable with Mr. Lupin and glaring at him.

"What's the matter, Dray?" I asked.

"I don't like the way he smells." He growled.

The train suddenly stoped and got freezing cold. And the lights turned off. I looked at the glass and noticed ice forming on the windows. 

A black figure passed by the door and slowly opened it. There is a flying black cloak that reminded me of death. He came closer and I heard Draco growl as I felt myself grow weak and tired. I heard a woman screaming and saw a flash of green light as I passed out.

I woke up and looked around. The man is not here and the lights are back on. The train is also moving. 

I sat up and Draco grabbed me and put me on his lap. "Merlin are you alright Harry I was so worried you passed out and that dementor attacked you. Are you okay do you want Father to sue the train. What do you want me to do Harry." He was about to say more but I put my hand over his mouth. 

"I swear if you don't shut up I'll make you pass out. Plus I'm fine. Just a little tired." I said.  
He nodded and I uncovers his mouth.

The door opened and Draco growled.

Professor Lupin walked in and said. "Good, you're awake. Dumbledore is furious. Here, eat some chocolate it will make you feel better." He said handing us some chocolate and sitting down. I ate mine and felt better.

"So what was that? I would have asked Draco but he just kept talking and talking barely allowing me to speak." I said.

"That was a dementor. They guard Azkaban but since Sirius Black escaped they are looking for him. Not sure why they attacked you." Professor Lupin said.

"Oh. Well, they seemed... scary." I said. 

"Yes well, they replace all happiness with fear. But no need to worry once we get to Hogwarts you should be fine. Speaking of Hogwarts you all should get ready we are almost there. See you four in class." Mr. Lupin said and walked out. Though I noticed he became upset when he mentioned Sirius. I wander if they knew each other.

"I don't like him," Draco said.

"Why? He seems nice," I said.

"He smells weird," Draco insisted.

When we got to Hogwarts, Dumbledore made the usual speech told us not to mess with the dementors and we ate. So you know the normal: there is danger, but no need to worry; here, eat!

*Draco's P.O.V.*

I sat at the Slytherin table and Harry at the Gryffindor's. I don't like Lupin. He smells like a wet dog. I should talk to Severus. When we finished we went to our dorms and I fell asleep needing rest.

The next day I met Harry at his table for breakfast with Pansy and Blaise. "Hello, my Harry. How was your night?" I asked.

"Good, yours my Draco?" He said.

"Good." Hedwig came with the newspaper and Harry gave her some bread.

I used my animal talking powers and said, "Hello Hedwig we have not talked in a while how are you?" 

"Good Draco. How have you been?" She said looking at my food.

I gave her some and said, "I've been great plus your master is the best."

"I'm glad to hear that have a nice day." She said and flew away.

"I like your owl she is nice," I said to Harry. 

"Good. I'm happy you get along with my pets." Harry said smiling

"Harry, take a look at Hermione's classes," Ron said handing Harry her schedule, disbelief written across his features.

"How can you take all these? Most of them are at the same time." Harry said handing it back.

"Don't worry I have it all under control." She said smiling.

We then went to class. And this one I don't have with Harry because he is taking some class with Ravenclaws. As I have a class with Hufflepuff.

After all our classes I met Harry at the Gryffindor's common room and Harry has something on his mind that Hermione is trying to get him off of.

"Merlin, Harry you're not going to die. Divination is fake none of it is real!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"What's going on, and why does Harry think he is going to die!" I yelled now worried.

"Well in class I predicted he would die. I didn't mean to, I swear." Ron said, sounding scared. 

"Great. Don't worry Harry I will protect you. If you want, my father can make Ron disappear. Or I can." I said hugging him.

"It's fine Draco. I'm sure Hermione is right I won't die." Harry said getting out of my grasp and doing homework.

"Well, I don't care. I'll keep you away from anything that will hurt you." I said hugging him.  
"Thanks a lot, Ron now he is in overprotective mode," Harry said.


	17. 17

Harry's P.O.V.*

The next day it is the Gryffindor and Slytherin in defense. We walked in and all the tables are pushed back and a wardrobe is in the middle of the room. Though it's obviously not normal. Besides the fact it's shaking. I mean this is a magic school nothings normal.

"Hello, class I am Professor Lupin. Now can anyone tell me what a boggart is." Professor Lupin said.

Hermione who appeared out of nowhere said, "a boggart is a creature that takes shape in any form that the person fears. And lives in dark places. No one knows the original form since it takes different forms." 

"Where did she come from?" Ron whispered.

"You should know Ron. When a mommy and a daddy love each other-" 

He cut me off and said, "you know what I mean." 

And I shrugged. 

"Now class the spell to stop the boggart is Riddikulus." He said.

He then had us say it and line up. And Draco was all like, "this class is ridiculous." So I lightly hit him.

I did not really pay much attention to everyone but Ron's was a spider and he made it wear roller skates. Neville was Snape and he made him wear his grandmother's outfit. Which lit me say I will never be able to look at Snape with a straight face again. 

Then when I walked up I thought of Voldemort but he was never that scary. Plus I defeated him three times now. Once as a baby. But then I thought of how I felt with the dementor. So then there it was in all its glory. A dementor. 

I immediately felt the effects as Draco grabbed me from behind and Lupin stepped in front of me and the dementor turned into a floating white orb. Which he turned into a balloon and put it in the wardrobe. 

"Alright, class dismissed. Harry, please stay for a bit." He said.  

Draco told me he will wait out side and walked out after glaring at Lupin. 

"I did not expect a dementor. I thought you would have had the Dark Lord or something." Professor Lupin said.

"I thought of him at first. But the dementor was scarier." I said looking at the wardrobe.

"That's good Harry. Dementors are fear themselves. So you fear nothing but fear itself. If you want I can teach you to chase one away." Lupin said. 

"Really. Thanks, professor but. I don't think Draco would like that." I said looking down.

He nodded and said. "You do have your mother's eyes. I was a friend of your father's. He was a great man." 

I looked up at him and said, "I get that a lot. Um. I will think about your offer. See you tomorrow professor." 

He said bye and I walked out.

At the end of the day, we went back to our common room but there is a crowd. "What's going on?" I asked Draco staying close to me.

"The Fat Lady  - she's gone!" someone told them.

Someone then said they found her so we followed him and she is hiding behind a cow.  
Dumbledore put the school on lock down and we all slept in the great hall.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

The next day is our first day of Care of Magical Creatures and I'm walking with the golden trio. I am tossing an apple from hand to hand.

"I wander what Hagrid has for us today?" Ron said. 

When we got to his hut Hagrid led us little ways into the forbidden forest and he told us to turn to a page. "And how do you expect us to do that?" I asked.

"Well, you stroke the spine o' course." He said.

"You stroke the spine of course," I said sarcastically.

"Draco, be nice," Harry scolded and done as Hagrid instructed. I did and opened the book. 

Hagrid then led a bird horse up and said, "this is a hippogriff. They are proud creatures and if you insult them that would be the last thing you do. Now, who would like to come up and pet him?" 

We all stepped back except for Harry.

"Ahh, Harry thanks for volunteering. Come on." Hagrid said.

He looked around and I smiled. He slowly walked up and Hagrid said, "okay, now bow." 

Harry slowly bowed not taking his eyes off the hippogriff. Since the hippogriff did nothing, Hagrid told Harry to get back but he just bowed lower and looked down. It bowed back and Harry went up to pet it. He looked back at us smiling. 

Well, at least he is enjoying himself, I thought.

"Great now you can ride him," Hagrid said.

He helped Harry on and I felt some fear. Harry cling onto the bird horse as it ran at us and lifted itself into the air. 

"Well, that looks fun," Ron said.


	18. 18

*Harry's P.O.V.*

I held onto the bird tight as he started to fly. After a few moments, I sat up and looked around. I smiled liking this. It's almost as good as the broom. 

He got low over the water, listing. His talons hit the water, sending up droplets. I spread my arms and yelled in joy. He circled back and I held on again as he landed. 

I jumped off and Hagrid asked how I think this went and I told him it's great.

Blaise came over calling Buckbeak stupid and stuff. 

The bird clawed him and Hagrid calmed it down.  

He then took him to the hospital wing. I said bye to Buckbeak and Draco, Ron and I went back to the castle. 

"I hope nothing bad happens to Buckbeak or Hagrid," I said and Hermione nodded.

"Don't worry I will make sure father does not let anything bad happen to either of them," Draco said.

"Thank you, Draco," I said hugging him.

"No problem." He said.

At lunch, Blaise was making up stuff up about what happened. "I'll go talk to him. You three can start heading to Hagrid's." Draco said and got up.

And we three started heading to Hagrid's.

When we were about half way there Draco came running to us. "He said that he will stop making up lies. And that he is sorry. Though I think he is lying." 

We walked into Hagrid's hut and he is crying. 

"What's happened Hagrid?" I asked.

"They're putting Buckbeak down. I'm not sure when though." Hagrid said.

"I'm sorry Hagrid," I said upset that this is happening.

A few days later it's our first quidditch game and against Slytherin. It's stormy and Hermione put a charm on my glasses so I can see. 

Draco and I are chasing the snitch all around but he seems off his game.

I saw the snitch go straight up so I followed it going straight up. 

Draco tried to follow but lightning almost struck him. I kept going but stopped when I couldn't see it. Lightning struck and I saw a black dog, which Ron had called a Grim. Dementors started to circle me and started to attack. I passed out and fell, everything going to black.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

Harry fell from the sky so I flew over and caught him.

I quickly landed and ran to the hospital wing. 

Ron and the rest of the team came in with Harry's broken broom. We waited a bit and Harry's woke up. It was the worst few minutes of my life.

 "Thank Merlin Harry are you okay? Are you hurt? Is there anything you need me to do?" I said.

"I'm fine Draco. What happened who won?" He asked.

"No one won Harry. But um... Here's your broom." Ron said and showed Harry his shattered broken broom. 

Harry looked upset but played it off as fine. 

He got checked up and then we went to have lunch.

The rest of the month nothing really interesting happened. But it's getting closer to Christmas and we can go to Hogsmeade. Or at least I can  - Harry doesn't have a guardian to sign. I wanted to stay with him but he told me to go and he can do homework. So I promised to get him something.

So here I am walking with Hermione and Ron without Harry. 

"It's okay Draco you will be fine," Hermione said.

"But I want Harry," I complained. "I mean he is all alone without me." 

"He is thirteen I'm sure he will be okay without us," Ron said. 

"But still I miss him," I said. 

We entered Hogsmeade and I got Harry some candy from the store and walked around.   
We went to the shrieking shack and Hermione told us about it. Then a snowball hit us. We turned and no one is there. Then anther hit Ron right in the face. Then I was knocked over and smelled Harry. I remember his invisibility cloak and ripped it off. He is smiling like an idiot. 

I flipped us over and said, "you are a bad boy." 

"I was just having fun." He said.

"How did you even sneak here?" Hermione said.

"A map that the twins gave me." He said.

I got up and helped Harry up. "Well come on we could go and look around," I said.

"No Harry should go back to the school," Hermione said.

"But Hermione I just got here," Harry said.

"Let's go, Harry," I said and led him into the village with him under the cloak.  
We heard some teachers talking about Harry and he followed them. I tried to follow but I could not get in.

Then Harry ran out crying and me Ron and Hermione followed him. Hermione pulled off the cloak and I sat next to him. "What's wrong my love?" I said pulling him onto my lap.

"He killed them and he was their friend," he cried.

We all knew what he meant. He now knows Sirius Black is his Godfather and was good friends with his parents. "When I find him I'll kill him." He said.

"Now Harry I'm sure you don't mean that," I said.

He got up and said, "no I mean it I'll kill him just like he killed them." And he put on his cloak and started going to the castle.


	19. 19

Harry's P.O.V.*

I can't believe that everyone was keeping this from me. I wonder if Draco knew. I went to the common room and Hermione Ron and Draco showed up. 

"Draco did you know Sirius was my Godfather?" I asked standing in front of him. He looked shocked and shook his head. I could tell he was lying and stormed up to our dorm. 

I slammed the door shut. I mean how dare he keep that from me. I didn't go out and curfew came. I acted asleep as everyone came in. Eventually, snores could be heard and I got out my map. I opened it and looked at everyone. Draco is in his room pacing, but most of the names are stationary.

I then saw something strange. The name Peter Pettigrew is moving around. I got up and was about to walk out when Ron said, "Harry?" 

"Yes, Ron?" I said turning to him. 

"The spiders. They want me to tap dance. I don't want to tap dance." He said.

"Then you tell them, Ron," I said.

"Okay, I'll tell them. I'll tell them." He said and fell back asleep. 

I shook my head then walked out.

I tried to find the name and realized two things: One, pictures don't appreciate waking up at night with light in their face. Two, I forgot my cloak. But I did not turn around I kept walking. I glanced down at my map and saw that I am close to Peter. I looked around and according to my map, he just passed me. I looked around and Snape is coming my way. 

I quickly turned off my light and folded my map. Snape came over with his light on. "And what are you doing awake?" He asked.

"Um. Sleep walking?" I mumbled. 

He gave me a raised eyebrow and said, "What's that? Let me see it." He said and took my map. "Reveal." He said pointing at the map. "Read it." He said handing it to me.

I just skipped to the part that said, "Severus Snape should keep his large nose out of other people's business." 

He looked furious and was about to say something but interrupted by Remus, "now Snape there is no need to worry it's just something that insults people that don't know the password. I'll take Harry from here." He said he took the map and led me to his office.

"Thanks," I said.

"You are welcome now what were you doing awake?" He asked.

"I thought I saw something. I just guess it was nothing." I said shrugging. 

"Alright well, I will have to keep this. Just go to your room." He said nodding and looking at the map.

I got up and walked out. Then Draco showed up. Oh, joy. 

"Hey, Harry. Listen I am sorry about not telling you about Sirius. It's just. I did not know how to tell you. But believe me, I wanted to tell you," he explained and I could tell he meant what he said.

"I believe you. But when I asked you who he was you could have told me."

*Draco's P.O.V.*

I went up to Harry and lightly kissed his lips. "So love are we good or not?" I asked softly. 

"Were good. Especially if you kiss me again." And he brought me in for another kiss. 

I pulled him closer when we heard Peeves fly by and started yelling "kids out of bed and shagging!" Over and over.

"We're not shagging!" I yelled. 

"We should go. Come on to my room!" Harry said and started pulling me to his room.

Time skip to Buckbeak's execution day 😣😔😢😭

The past few months were good. Mother got a friend for Harry's rabbit. And Harry and I have had a few make-out sessions. Though Ron has ended them when they were getting good. And Harry got a new broom. The Firebolt which is the best. He even likes it better than his old one. He even won the last of the games with it.

But on a bad note, my father was not able to stop Buckbeak's execution so Harry, Ron, Hermione and I are going to Hagrid's. 

We walked in and Hagrid is crying a bit. "You should not be here." He said.

"But we want to be. We are very sorry." Harry said.

"Well, I'm sure that when the ministry shows up they won't be happy to see you," Hagrid said.   
Harry was about to say something but then said "Ow!" and held the back of his head.

"You okay?" I asked. 

"Fine," Harry replied. 

Hermione is looking out the side in shock or something. Harry asked what's going on. She said it's nothing as another rock hit a vase. We looked outside and saw the ministry so we snuck out the back. 

We ran and looked back just as the executioner killed Buckbeak. Hermione leaned into Harry and cried. Harry stood there in shock and hugged Hermione. 

We started walking back when a black dog jumped out and attacked Ron. We chased after him but he went through the whomping willow. Hermione and I stopped but Harry kept running. 

"Harry!" Hermione and I yelled as Harry got hit by a branch and fell. Hermione and I went over but we got hit too. We all crawled away. 

"How are we going to get through?" Harry said touching his cheek and looked at the blood on his hand. 

Crookshanks came over. How she got there I don't know and went to touch the roots of the trees. "Come on," Harry called and ran over taking a tunnel. And we followed behind.

It took a while but we made it out of the tunnel. It led to some old house that looks like it can fall. "We're in the shrieking shack," Hermione said. 

We found Ron on a bed with a bandaged leg. "Are you okay Ron?" Harry asked. 

"Harry he is behind you look!" Ron said. We turned around and saw  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sirius Black!


	20. 20

Harry's P.O.V.*

We all drew wands and I said, "why did you attack Ron, you traitor." 

"Harry you look so much like your father. Though you do have your mother's eyes." He said.

Snape came in and tried to attack so I knocked him out. I ignored Ron Hermione and Draco yelling at me and said, "if you don't start explaining you will be worse off then him." And I'm quite sure Draco said I'm hot. 

Then Remus came in, Ron's rat turned into a human, and I got confused. 

So we deemed Sirius innocent. Remus and Sirius are helping Snape out and Draco and I are helping Ron out as Hermione keeps Wormtail in line. 

When we got out of the tunnel it's night and Crookshanks is still keeping the tree at bay. 

Draco growled and dropped Ron as Remus turned into a wolf. Sirius tried to make him calm but it did not work. So Draco attacked him. Then howling started and Remus went to it. Wormtail changed so Sirius chased him. I followed telling Draco and Hermione to take Ron to the hospital wing. 

We came to a nice lake. Sirius is passed out and dementors are closing in. I ran up trying to save him but I passed out on my own. I'm quite sure I saw my dad.

I woke up in the hospital wing Draco fussing over me. "What happened to Sirius?" I asked.

"Um. He was locked in a tower." Hermione said.

Dumbledore came in and was hinting to saving him. Then he walked out locking the door. "I know what we need to do. You know how I have been every weird lately." She asked and we nodded. "Well, that is because of this." She said holding an hourglass thing.

"A time turner," Draco said.

"Yes. Well, I could go back with one other person and save Sirius and Buckbeak." Hermione said.  
Draco and I both said we will go. But I convinced Draco to let me go. Hermione put the thing around our necks then we time traveled.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

They both disappeared and I immediately missed them. But then not even a second later they both burst through the doors dirty and tired out. Ron got all confused and fainted. 

I smiled and said, "you okay Harry? Come on Harry you need to take a bath then we can get something to eat. You should also take a nice nap. Then eventually you can tell me everything that has happened."

It's the last day of school and I can't wait until it's the summer. Right now Harry is talking to Sirius and I'm writing a note to my father asking if he can make Sirius a free man now. 

When I finished and sent it off Harry came over and said, "you know we will be seeing them soon." 

"Actually my mother will be getting us. By the way, you know the Weasleys have custody over you." I said.

"Yes but I'm staying half the summer with you then I'm going to them," I said. 

"Okay. Well, it's time to go let's get our stuff." He said. 

We went grabbed our stuff and got into the train.

"Can't believe Remus quit," Ron said. 

"Well, he said it's cause he is a werewolf and it's not the same as being a vampire," Harry said cuddling into me. 

"I'm sure we will have a fine teacher next year," Ron said. 

"Don't jinx it, Ron," Hermione said hitting him. 

Blaise and Pansy came in and Blaise I noticed started flirting with Ron. I almost laughed and Harry looked at me strangely. "Blaise is flirting with Ron," I whispered. 

Harry nodded and we finally pulled into the station. We got out and went home.

A/N  
Sorry for the short chapter.  
Next one will be the beginning of the goblet of fire.


	21. 21

The Goblet of Fire

*Harry's P.O.V.*

I am woken up by the door opening. Ron yelled bloody hell covering himself up. I just looked saw Hermione and laid back down. 

I have spent half the summer at Draco's now at the Weasleys. And I'm sharing a room with Ron. If that was not obvious. 

"Come on get up well be late and we need to meet the Malfoys," Hermione said. She then closed the door and Ron and I got up. I got some jeans and a red girl shirt I went to the bathroom and got changed. 

I went down stairs and Mrs. Weasley set the table. 

We ate then went to something that Mr. Weasley called a portkey. And we met a person called Cedric. He is a seventh-year Hufflepuff. We all grabbed onto the boot a.k.a. the portkey and got to the quidditch place. 

Draco immediately ran up to me and kissed me. "I have missed you so much, Harry." He said hugging me tightly. 

"I'm missed you too," I said leaning my head on his chest since he is taller than me. "Why do you have to be taller than me?" I grumbled.

"Because I am. Now let's go." He said and we all went to pitch up a tent and then to the stadium.   
Since both the Malfoys and Weasley put together their money we got the best seats. 

The first team had Irish leprechauns dance in the air then explode in coins. Ron and I caught a few and put it in our pocket. The other team had some women go into the field and dance. Most of the men stared at them with lust. One of them including Ron. 

"They're gorgeous don't you think so Harry?" Ron said dreamily.

I just rolled my eyes and asked Draco, "what is wrong with him?" 

"They're Veela. So if you are not dating someone or a soulmate to someone and if you like that gender then you will fall under their spell." He answered. 

"So since I'm dating you and gay I'm not under their spell?" I said. He nodded as the team came out and the game began.

After the game we went back to the tent and Ron is boasting about Victor Krum. 

"Wow, Ron never knew you would be gay for someone. " I said and Draco laughed.

"I am not. I'm just saying that he is the best." Ron said.

"Oh yes but I'm sure your thinking. 'Damn, he is hot. He looks good on his broom. Wonder if I can ride his'?" Draco said smirking.

"That is not!" Ron yelled his face red.

Me, Fred and George began singing about Ron's crush-not-crush when screams are able to be heard outside.

Mr. Weasley came in and told us we have to go quickly.

Draco grabbed my hand and began dragging me away from the Weasleys, the Malfoys and Hermione following. 

My scar began to burn and I stumbled a bit but Draco held on to me.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

I saw the dark mark appear in the sky and got nervous. Harry stumbled holding his head though I had a good hold on him and kept leading him.

When we finally got to the gate we got our portkey and left to the Weasleys. 

The adults sent us out to do something so they can talk. Ron led me Harry and Hermione to his room. "Are you alright Harry?" I asked as we sat on the bed.

"I'm fine my head just hurts. What was that thing in the sky anyway?" Harry said.

"Well, the people attacking is called death eaters. The thing in the sky is called the dark mark. It's how Moldywart communicates with the death eaters." I said explaining it to Harry.

"Oh. How do you know this?" Harry asked. 

"Um. My dad was a death eater, but he was forced. Moldywart was threatening me and my mom." I said pleading to any God up there that he won't hate me.

But he just nodded and said, "Okay. Don't worry Voldy was threatening you." Harry said.  
"Yea you'll be fine," Hermione said smiling.

"Yep just as long as you don't join willingly it's all right," Ron said.  
"Thanks," I said.

"Draco it's time to go." Mother yelled from downstairs.  
We ran down and I said, "can Harry come with us?"   
I pulled Harry to my side hugging him like a child would a teddy bear.  
"Is it alright with you all?" Dad asked the Weasley.  
"Of course." Mrs. Weasley said.  
My parents deemed it alright but Ron said, "Wait up just a few rules for Draco. One, make sure that Harry is safe and don't do anything without his permission. If I hear one bad thing or notice anything different I will stake you."   
"Ron, be nice," Harry said blushing a little.  
"That is me being nice. Now make sure you have him on a tight leash and don't sleep in the same room with him. You know the only thing boys want at his age." Ron said.  
"Alright, we're leaving." Harry said trying to pull me away but I said, "Don't worry Ron you can trust me." I said.  
"You can't trust boys," Ron said.  
"We will see you all tomorrow at diagon ally." Mrs. Weasley said.  
"See ya," I said and allowed Harry to pull me out. As we got his trunk.  
We apparated to my Manor and went to my room and fell asleep cuddled next to each other.


	22. 22

Harry's P.O.V.*

We got up and dressed then went to Diagon Alley. Ron came over and said, "you seem fine. You didn't sleep in the same room as him, did you?" 

"No Ron. Plus we're only fourteen we won't do anything as bad as your suggesting." I said and rolled my eyes.

"I don't care Harry. You are like my brother I'm supposed to worry about stuff like this." Ron said smiling.

"Well let's go we need to get all our supplies." Mrs. Weasley said.

So we went and got everything that we needed.

When we finished I talked a little to my friends and then Draco and I went back to his manor.

*To the Hogwarts Express*

Once we got onto the express me, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Blaise sat in the same compartment. Pansy is with some other Slytherin girls. 

Blais is flirting with Ron who is oblivious. Draco and I are talking with Hermione. 

"So Draco do you know what the great surprise is?" Ron asked Draco.

"No my father won't even tell me," Draco grumbled.

"Well, I would like to know," Ron said.

"Yes, it would be nice to know. Probably bringing in some great teacher." I suggested.

Once we got to our destination we got into the carriages and then to the Great Hall.

Draco and Blaise went to the Slytherin's table and me and my friends to the Gryffindor's. We watched people get sorted and I noticed that the DADA teacher is not here yet. 

The ceiling turned dark and stormy and the room got dark. Everyone got a little scared and confused. But then some guy came in and fixed it. 

Dumbledore stood up and said, "Moody my good friend. I'm glad you made it. Everyone this is Mad-Eye Moody your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." 

Mad-Eye grunted.

"So into the announcements. This year there is no Quidditch." Everyone whined but Dumbledore held up his hand to silence everyone. "Because we are hosting this year's Tri-wizard Tournament." And everyone cheered. Though I have no clue what that is.

"And now one of the two schools that are joining us is Beuxbatons." Then girls came in wearing blue dresses and dancing. Most of the boys are staring at them. Though I ignored them.

"And the other is Durmstrang." Then a bunch of men that is dressed in warm clothing came in. 

They do seem pretty hot but Draco is better. So I ignored them too. Though one that I'm sure is Victor Krum the one that Ron likes winked at me.

Though I ignored him also. 

"Now the last announcement before you all are dismissed is that only seventh years are allowed to play." Every one complained though the twins are the loudest to me, them shouting "that's rubbish!" 

Dumbledore made them all silent again and told us the normal rules and dismissed us. Before Draco went to his room he quickly came over to me and told me good night and gave me a quick kiss.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

I did notice one of those damn Durmstrang boys wink at my Harry. If he ever makes a move on my Harry I'll rip his head off, put it on a stake and show everyone what happens if they mess with my Harry.

When we got to the common room we all went to our separate rooms. The good thing about being Slytherin is that we get our own rooms. 

Though Blaise came to mine and began complaining about how Ron would never notice him.   
Though I only paid half attention as I set up my room how I want. 

"Are you even listing to me?" Blaise whined.

"Yes, I am. Now, how about instead of complaining like a girl you go ask him out!" I said.

"Hey. You don't complain about Harry acting like a girl." He said.

"It's cute on him," I replied and pushed him out of my room. "Now good night," I said and slammed the door.

The next day as soon as Pansy and I got to the Great Hall we went and sat with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. 

"Hello Draco," Harry said and got closer to me. I noticed that he is wearing the normal boy uniform. 

"Hey Harry," I said and kissed his cheek. 

I noticed Victor glaring at me. Now he knows Harry is mine. And he will not take him from me.  
"So I heard that Mad-Eye is an Auror," Harry said.

"Yes, he was known to be one of the best. And Dumbledore best friend." I said.

"Well, at least we know that Mad-Eye isn't evil," Hermione said.

"Yes," Harry said.

So we went to his class and sat in our normal seats. Me and Harry sitting together with Ron and Blaise in front of us and Pansy and Hermione behind. 

I held hands with Harry underneath the table as Mad-Eye came in. He smirked at us as he walked to the front. He called some kid out for sticking gum underneath the table and made him eat it. 

"Now who knows what the three unforgivable curses are? Yes, Granger." He said.

"The unforgivable curses are cruel and evil curses and is called that because they are. Unforgivable." Hermione explained like she was reading it out of a textbook.

"That is correct. Now, who would like to name one? Mr. Malfoy?" He said.

"Impero," I said. 

"Yes." He took out a jar of spiders and placed one on the table. He cursed the spider and demonstrated what he could do to it. Made it dance on Goyle head and then nearly killed it. 

"Alright, another. Neville." He had Neville go up to the front of the classroom. 

"Well there. There is Crucio." He stammered.

He then demonstrated that curse as the spider writhed in pain.

"Now the last one.." He said as Neville went to sit back down. "Avada kadarva." He said killing the spider. "No one has survived this curse except one." He said looking right at Harry. 

It was time for dismissal and he called Neville to stay behind. I dragged Harry out not liking this new teacher.

I want him as far away as possible from Mad-Eye.


	23. 23

Harry's P.O.V.*

Draco dragged me out like dementors are following us. "Draco what's the rush?" I asked slowing us down. 

"I don't like Mad-Eye. There is something strange about him. And he smells weird." He complained.

"That's what you said about Remus but he was good," I replied.

"Harry please listen. I don't think Mad-Eye is a good person. Plus no teacher should show students those curses." Draco said.

"Oh come on Draco, Dumbledore trusts him so we should too. Do you really think Dumbledore would put us in harm's way?" I said.

"Not intentionally! Harry please I just want what's best for you," he pleaded.

I was about to say something but our friends showed up.

"Why did you two run off? We should get going so stop snogging." Ron said and began pulling us to our next class.

"What do you all think about Mad-Eye?" Draco asked.

"He seems well. Mad." Hermione said.

"Yes, he is strange. And he would be sent to Azkaban if the Ministry finds out about those curses." Pansy said.

"Draco thinks we should not trust him," I said. 

"I'm sure he is fine. Just has a few screws loose." Hermione said.

"Well, I still don't like him. He smells weird." Draco said.

"Smells weird?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Like rotting garbage." Draco replied.

"And what does Remus smell like?" Hermione asked.

"Like wet dog," Draco answered. 

"Okay. Well. We will keep an eye out and until he gives us a reason not to trust him we will trust him." Pansy decided.

After classes, we are still debating about Mad-Eye. Currently, we are doing so in the Gryffindor common room.

"So how about we have a change of discussion. What do you all think about the Beuxbaton girls?" Ron said.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Well, they're hot and gorgeous," Ron replied and went into a daydream.

"Ron, spider!" I yelled.

He jumped up screeching, "where is it!?" 

"There is no spider," I replied, sniggering. 

He glared at me and sat down.

"Well, what about the Durmstrang? What do you think of them?" Ron said to change the topic.  
"I have a boyfriend - I couldn't care less. Though I'm sure your happy that Victor Krum is here."  I said smirking. 

"I don't like him like that," Ron said getting annoyed.

"Yeah, sure you're completely not gay for him," Draco said sarcastically.

"I am not. I mean do you two think he is hot?" Ron asked.

We shrugged and said, "Maybe." 

"Could you two ever give a straight answer?" Ron sighed.

"I don't know, can we? I mean we're not straight why should our answers be?" Draco said smiling.

"I swear, you leech, I'll stake you," Ron said.

"He is not a leech he is a ferret," I said smiling and started petting him.

"Stop petting me, Harry," Draco complained.

"But your hair. It's so soft." I said.

Draco pinned me to the couch. "I told you to stop petting my hair," Draco said.

I smiled and pecked his lips. He growled and got off me.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

I noticed that my friends have not said a thing. Blaise is staring at Ron and Pansy is looking at her nails. 

"Well, sadly it's time to go." I kissed Harry's cheek and my friends and I got up and left. 

"Why is Ron not noticing me. I mean am I not good enough for him?" Blaise whined.

"What did I tell you yesterday. Make your move before someone else is lucky enough to. JUST DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled and walked away.

The next day we walked into the great hall and sat with Harry. Blaise sat next to Ron across from me and Harry. Then Pansy next to Ron. And Hermione next to Harry. 

Blaise I notice keeps glancing at Ron. But he is completely oblivious. Mostly because he is staring at Fleur. 

"So today we have no classes so everyone can sign up for the tournament. So I say that we need to go to the library and study. then we can watch." Hermione said.

"Do we have to," Harry whined and leaned against me.

"Yes! We need to study as much as we can Harry!" Hermione said.  

"So pretty," Ron said dreamily.

"Ron!" We all yelled.

"What what's wrong?" Ron said.

"Do you ever stop thinking about girls?" Harry said.

"Do you ever stop thinking about Draco?" Ron asked. 

"Well, how can I when he is always here?" Harry said.

"Do you not want me here?" I pouted.

"I always want you here," he said and leaned against me.

"Alright let's go study," Hermione said.

So we all got up and left.


	24. 24

Harry's P.O.V.*

So after the dreadful hours of studying with Hermione, we went to watch everyone sign up for the tournament. 

After Viktor put his name in the goblet he winked at me and glared at Draco who bared his fangs at him. 

Then the twins walked up to the circle the took out two vials of potion and introduced it. The then drank it and walked across the line. Then they were thrown back and had beards on there face. The glared at each other then began fighting as everyone laughed. 

Since those were the last people we all walked out and some people made bets on who will get in.

At dinner, the goblet is in the front of the room and everyone is waiting excitedly. 

Dumbledore stood up and said, "now for the champions. Once your name is called, please come to the back room. First, for Durmstrang, we have..." A piece of paper flew out. "Victor Krum! And the Beuxbaton ... Fleur Delacour! And Hogwarts ... Cedric Diggory! A-" 

He was about to say somthing but the goblet flame turned blue again and a paper came out. He cought it and mumbled somthing that sounded like Harry Potter. Then he yelled, "HARRY POTTER!" 

I froze. Then I slowly got up and went to were the teachers three wizards and the headmasters are.

"How did you get the name in the goblet? Did you have an older student do it for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"N-no, sir. I don't know how this happened," I said getting a little nervous. 

Draco came in and said, "you can not let him do this! I swear if you do my father will hear about this and I will press charges!"

Dumbledore sighed and said, "I'm sorry Draco but there is nothing that can be done. If he does not complete the challenges, he will die." 

I looked at Draco and he seems conflicted. "Harry I'm sorry but I guess there is nothing that can be done," Draco said and hugged me.

"I will see what can be done. How about you all go back to your dorms - more information will be given tomorrow." Dumbledore said.

We all went to our dorms. Draco gave me a kiss goodnight and went to his. Since everyone was already gone I went to mine alone.

Once I got in my room Ron seemed very mad. "Hey, Ron you okay?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be. I mean my already overly famous friend got into the tournament." Ron replied bitterly.

"Ron I don't want to be in the tournament," I said.

"Yeah sure. I mean you could have told your best friend how you did it!" he said getting mad.

"Oh come on Ron. I don't want to be in. Don't be stupid." I said trying to stay calm.

"Oh yeah, that's all I am. Harry Potter's stupid friend." He got into bed then said, "piss off."   
I frowned and got into bed hoping it will all be better in the morning.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

When I got to the great hall Harry is not sitting with Ron. I went over with Pansy and Blaise. Blaise told me he would go and talk to Ron. So it's just me, Hermione, Pansy, and Harry, who is wearing the boy's uniform.

"Hey, Harry. You alright?" I said.

"I'm fine. Ron is just being a jerk." Harry replied.

"What happened?" Pansy asked.

"He thinks that I got in purposefully. So he's mad at me. He thinks that I want to be more famous and stuff," he said and glared at Ron. 

"Did he hurt you?" I asked wanting to kill Ron. 

"No. I'm sure that it will be better soon. Nothing to worry about." He said shrugging.

"If you say so, Harry. But if he hurts you I'll kill him." I said and smiled at him.

During potions, Harry is pulled out of class to go talk to Rita Skeeter. When he came back he did not seem to happy about her.

So on my way to class, he told me about her. "All she seemed to want to do is make me seem weak. And depressed. Like I miss my parents. I mean I do but still."

"Don't worry Harry. Rita just likes to twist stories about people. Everything will be fine." I assured him.

"Okay." He said looking at his feet.

We went to my common room and I said, "would you like to stay with me tonight?" 

He smiled and said, "I'd love to. I think Ron is still mad at me." 

"It's okay Harry I'm sure it will all blow over eventually," I said and hugged him.

So that night Harry slept with me in my room. Him cuddled up to me, his head resting in the crook of my neck.

He fell asleep first and I smiled at him. 

Harry was just so cute. I kissed his temple as he fell asleep.  
 


	25. 25

Harry's P.O.V.*

I woke up and my first thought is that I'm not in my room. Then I remember that I slept with Draco. I turned over and looked at my sleeping little Draco.

He woke up and smiled at me. "So Harry what are your plans for today?" Draco said.

"I don't know. But we have classes." I said and got up.

But Draco grabbed me and pinned me down.

"May I have some blood first?" He asked.

I nodded and allowed him to bite my neck. I moaned as he drank my blood. 

Once he finished he licked my neck and smiled at me.

"So are you ready to go to breakfast?" Draco asked.

"I still need to get dressed," I said.

"Okay get ready my love." He said and went into the bathroom.

I grabbed the male uniform and quickly put it on.

Draco came out of the bathroom and we went to the great hall. 

Since Ron is still mad at me, Draco and I went to the Slytherin table. 

He put an arm around my waist and held me close to him. I ate and saw Blaise said to us, "what is wrong with you and Ron?"

"He is upset that I got into the tournament," I said and frowned.

"Oh. I'll go talk to him." Blaise said and went to him. 

"I wander when he will just ask him out," Draco remarked.

"Probably never. Poor Blaise." I said.

After classes Draco and I went to skip rocks on the lake. Then Ron and Hermione came over. Hermione came up to us and said, "Hagrid told Ron to tell you. Wait." She then went back to Ron. They whispered something then Hermione said, "Hagrid told Ron to tell you to meet him at his hut. With your invisibility cloak. He wants to show you somthing." 

"Well can you ask Ron why he could not tell me this himself. I mean he is right there!" I said pointing at him.

She went over then she came back and said, "Because he does not want to talk to a bad friend. That is what he said." 

I was about to say something but she said, "I am not an owl so I am done!" And walked away. Ron and I glared at each other but he walked away.

Draco and I went up to the Gryffindor tower and I got my cloak and map. "Are you going to come back to my room?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I will." I kissed him quickly and went over to Hagrid's hut.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

I waited in my room for a while. Then Harry came in smelling like ash and fire.

"Harry, what happened?" I asked looking him over for any injuries.

"Dragons is the first task. It's so scary Draco!" Harry said hugging me.

I hugged back, him burying his face into my neck. "It's okay Harry I'll make sure nothing hurts you," I said reassuringly.

The next day during Defense Mad-Eye asked for Harry to stay behind.

So I waited out side of his class as he talked to Mad-Eye. 

Harry walked out smiling happily. "What is going on?" I asked pulling him to me.

"Have you heard of Accio?" He asked and I nodded. "Well, I could use that to summon my broom. Then I could use it during the first task." He explained.

"That's brilliant. I'm sure you will win Harry." I said and kissed his cheek.

Finally, the tournament and Harry is going to go in a few minutes. I snuck into the tent and saw Harry in the girl uniform pacing.

"Hey, darling are you okay?" I asked walking in.

"I'm just scared Draco," Harry said.

I hugged him and kissed him them there is a bright flash.

"Harry Potter: gender fluid and gay, dating the Malfoy heir. How surprising. I wonder what the title of the article will be." Rita Skeeter said.

"Get out of here you wench!" I yelled.

She just smiled and walked away.

They called Harry's name so I have him one last kiss and told him good luck. And I ran to the stands. 

The arena is now all rocky. And a Hungarian Horntail. 

Well, Harry, I hope that you get your hero luck.

Harry walked out slowly looking around. As the dragon attacked him he hid behind a rock and summoned his broom. 

He hoped on and began dogging the dragon. He then flew out of the stadium the dragon following.

He has been gone for a while but then he came back with no dragon.

We all cheered as Harry scooped up the egg and ran back into the tent. 

After we got the scores all of the Slytherins and Gryffindors went to the Slytherin common room since it's the biggest and partied. 

Ron came over to me and Harry and said, "I'm sorry for thinking you went into the tournament. I realize now you did not want to. Um. Will you forgive me?" 

"Of course you're my best friend," Harry said smiling.

Everyone began chanting for Harry to open it. 

He smiled and opened the egg that began making a horrid screeching sound.

I covered my ears and yelled at Harry to turn it off.

He did and said, "what was that?" 

"I don't know but I can still hear ringing," I said glaring at the egg.

"Well, how about we not do that again," Hermione suggested as Snape came in robes billowing.

"What was that noise?" He snapped.

"The egg," I said pointing at the golden egg.

"Don't do it again." He said and stormed out.

The Gryffindors then left to their common room as the Slytherin all went to bed. I got Harry to stay with me though. So we fell asleep, me cuddling Harry to close to me.


	26. 26

Harry's P.O.V.*

The next morning I woke up in Draco's room. I don't feel like getting up. Though Hermione said that Professor McGonagall and Snape is holding a special class for us.

"Draco wake up," I said getting on top of him and hitting him with a pillow.

"Harry stop." He mumbled grabbing me and rolling over so I am under him.

"Draco get off your crushing me!" I yelled.

"Are you calling me fat?" He said.

"No, I'm implying it," I said smirking.

"I can not belive this. I'm going to punish you." And then he bit my neck really hard making me squeal. 

"Draco that hurts," I whined.

"Which is why it's a punishment." He said and got up.

So we both got dressed - me in a green skirt and a white dress shirt. And I put on lip gloss and black eyeliner. 

"You look beautiful Harry," Draco said putting an arm around my waist and leading me to the great hall. 

"Thank you, Draco," I said leaning against him.

Since Ron and I are friends again we all sat down with Ron and Hermione. 

"Hello, Harry and Draco," they said.

We said good morning and began eating. Then the owl post came. On the daily prophet, the front page has me and Draco hugging and kissing on a loop. 

And it explains how I am wearing a girl uniform and kissing the Malfoy heir. 

"Well, then I guess now it's not only the school that knows," Ron said.

"Yeah. But I'm sure it will be fine." I said placing it to the side and ignoring it.

"The title says 'the Boy That Is Gay and Genderfluid.' Worst title ever." Blaise said putting it aside. "It needs to be catchier."

Draco began having a conversation with Hedwig. So me Ron and Hermione began talking about the next task.

"Well, there must be something that can be done. Hey look here comes Viktor Krum." Ron said.

We all turned and Viktor is coming up. "Hello, Harry. I just wanted to tell you that in order to figure out the next task you have to put the egg under water." Viktor said smiling at me.

Draco glared at Viktor and I said, "Thank you, Viktor. Now if you don't want to get attacked by a vampire I suggest you leave." 

He glanced at Draco and walked away.

Draco then said, "Harry why did you tell him to leave. I wanted to attack him." 

"If you attack him for no reason then you will get in trouble," I said smiling at him.

"Okay. But if he tries anything then I will kill him." Draco said looking serious.

"Okay, Draco. Only if he does something bad." I relented.

"Alright let's go to the class," Hermione said.

So we all got up.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

When we got into the room, Snape and McGonagall are standing in the middle of the room. They told us what we are doing and allowed us to learn to dance.

I dragged Harry to the middle of the room and bowed to him. Him feeling like a girl today curtsied. I put one hand on his waist and held his other hand. And we began dancing. I looked around and noticed that Ron and Hermione are awkwardly dancing. Same as Blaise and Pansy. Neville is dancing with Ginny. Dean and Seamus are dancing together. 

I then looked at Harry who is looking at his feet. "Come on Harry look at me. Your feet is not going to leave you." I said making him look at me.

"I've never danced before," he confessed, blushing a bit.

"It's okay you are doing great," I said smiling.

McGonagall then put on a slower song and I wrapped both arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer as he put both arms around my neck. He leaned his head against my chest and we just swayed side to side turning in a slow circle.

Now a week has passed and I made a big deal about me and Harry going. Even though we are dating I woke up really early and set the great hall up with a bunch of roses all over the tables; dimmed the floating candles; made the roof a nice pink. And when Harry walked in with everyone I said, "Harry Potter, the love of my life, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

He smiled and blushed. He hugged me and said yes of course. And the day went on as usual.  
The next day we are at breakfast and Ron said, "I so badly want to ask Fleur. But how?"

Blaise frowned and I said, "I think she is a little out of your league. Plus she is a veela. She won't want to go out with just anyone." 

"Now that was a little rude Draco," Harry said.

"Whatever. But it's the truth. Oh and Harry have you looked at the egg again yet?" I asked.

"No, I keep forgetting," Harry said.

"Well, you can't just forget Harry. Now let's go we have classes." Hermione said and we got up following her out.


	27. 27

Harry's P.O.V.*

After classes, Draco and I went to his room. "So Harry, maybe you should look at that egg now," Draco suggested.

I nodded and went to the bathroom, filled up the bathtub, and opened the egg. When nothing happened I put my head under too. Then I heard very nice voices.

When we went to dinner I told them about what happened with the egg.

"So the merfolk are going to take something important and put it underwater for you to find within an hour?" Pansy repeated just to make it clear.

"Yes. But how am I supposed to be underwater for an hour?" I said feeling slightly panicky.

"Well maybe if you kiss Draco enough you will learn how to," Blaise said smirking.

"As much as I love your suggestion I don't think that will work," Draco said smiling a bit.

We sat for a moment thinking about what to do. 

"Well, maybe we could wait to until after the Yule Ball. Because we should focus on getting nice clothes and me a date." Ron said.

I looked at Draco and he said, "well, how about you take one of them." And he motioned to Pansy, Blaise, and Hermione.

"But Blaise is a boy," Ron pointed out.

"And is there something wrong with that?" I asked.

"No, but, I don't swing that way," Ron said.

I looked at Blaise and he seemed a bit disappointed. "Don't worry Ron I'm sure you will find someone."

Then we all left to go to our beds.

One week later and Ron still does not have a date. A few boys have tried to ask me out though Draco did in front of everyone. 

He was upset but I don't care. I have my Draco to take me. 

Currently, Draco and I are sitting on the couch cuddling when Dean and Seamus bring in a petrified-looking Ron.

"Ron, what happened?" I asked as Dean and Seamus put him on the couch.

"I- I asked... Fleur out," he stammered.

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked thinking he should be proud.

"How did this happen and what did she say?" Draco asked.

"Well she was walking and you know how I like it when they walk. But then I just asked her out." Ron said, seeming to be in a daze.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just ran. Then Dean and Seamus found me. What can you do Harry? I can never show my face again!" Ron said.

"I don't know," I said.

The next week me, Ron, and Hermione are in potions writing. Draco is on the other side of the room with the Slytherins. 

"I mean, I don't know what to do Harry. I need a date. But who should I ask?" Ron said.

I looked at him about to answer but Snape lightly tapped me with a book and forces Ron to look at his paper.

The Twins then got our attention and told Ron to hurry up or all the goods ones will be gone. Then asked a girl out.

So he talked to me and Snape repeated the process a few times.

"Hey, Hermione you're a girl," Ron said like he just realized that. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"I am not going to be a last resort!" She yelled and handed Snape her paper. "Plus I am already going with someone," she snapped and walked out.

"What did I say?" Ron asked.

"You can't just ask somebody like that. You have to at least sound like you mean it." I said earning another tap on the head and Ron was forced to look at his paper.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

That night me, Harry, Ron, Blaise, and Pansy are sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione is in her room doing homework. 

Some twin girls walked past us and Harry jumped up and talked to them for a minute. Then he brought them over and they both asked Ron to the dance.

"Um. Sure I'll love to go with both of you lovely ladies." Ron said smiling.

Blaise looks like he is ready to kill. Though both he and Pansy just walked out.

Well, I won't hear the end of this. 

The next morning mom sent Harry's and my dress robes. And Ron opened his. It's frilly and everyone started laughing. 

And of course, Harry's simplicity made it more embarrassing. 

"I bet those twins won't be caught dead with you now," I said laughing.

"I'm... I'm sure they will understand." Ron said.

Then we got up and went to classes.


	28. 28

Harry's P.O.V.*

Time skip to 30 minutes until the Yule Ball.

Ron and I got ready. Ron in his terrible dress robes, and me in mine. When I walked out of the bathroom Ron looked at me and said, "what are those?" 

"My dress robes," I said.

"I look horrible," Ron complained.

"Oh don't worry Ron. I'll sure it'll all be fine." I said reassuringly.

"Draco I'm sure will make fun of me," Ron said.

"Don't be ridiculous. Draco will be so focused on my hot body that he will not even notice you." I said smiling.

"Whatever," Ron said. He held out his arm and said, "would you like for me to escort you to the hall, my dear friend." 

I rolled my eyes and took his arm and he led me to the hall. When we got there Draco looked at us confused as Ron handed me over to Draco. Then Ron went over to his two dates. 

We saw Hermione walk over with Viktor Krum. "She is going with him?" I asked.

"Maybe he was the only one to ask?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. Well, who cares. Just as long as he doesn't mess with me." I said and Draco agreed.  
We then all lined up and got ready for the dance. As we walked in everyone cheered and clapped. A few people shouted DRARRY, which made Draco laugh.

Then when we got to the end. Draco put one hand on my waist and the other held my hand. I put one hand on his shoulder the other held his hand. Then we began dancing.

After the song, we went over to Ron who is glaring at Hermione.

"You okay Ron?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said.

"Um. Hey, Draco how about we go get some fresh air." I said and drag him out.

We began walking along the gardens, which were beautiful at night. We caught a glimpse of some people making out. And we saw Hagrid with the Beuxbaton head master, though we left them alone. Finally, we got a good place to sit and relax. 

"Why did you want to leave Harry?" Draco asked.

"Ron needs some alone time. I'm sure the girls will leave him. Don't want to be there when he gets too mad." I replied.

"Well, it's a good thing. Um. May I have some blood?" Draco said.

"Of course," I said. He leaned in and bit into my neck taking the blood. I moaned and leaned a little closer. 

When he pulled away I brought him closer and kissed him. 

We made out for a bit and thought it best to go back. Which is when we heard yelling.

**Ron's P.O.V.* a few minutes after Harry and Draco left**

Both of the girls Harry set me up with left. I sighed and slouched more into my seat. Blaise came over and said, "Hey Ron, what's wrong?" 

"Why can't anyone date me. I mean am I that bad?" I said.

"No you're amazing Ron," Blaise said smiling at me.

"Then why can't I keep a girl?" I asked.

"Maybe you're not meant to have a girl?" Blaise said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Godammit Ron! Can't you take a bloody hint!" He yelled standing up.

I was taken aback and said, "what do you mean?" 

I noticed that all music has stopped and everyone is looking at us.

"What do I mean! Damn Ron, I have been hinting to you forever now! I love you! Okay? I love you and I have given you so many hints! But you are too blind! Why can't you just take the bloody hint that I love you!" He yelled.

"I don't understand," I said.

"This is what I mean! You are- you are bloody stupid!" he finally stormed out just as Harry and Draco came in.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

We came in just as Blaise left. "What did you do?" Pansy asked as she and Hermione came in.

"I don't know," Ron said.

Pansy left and Hermione said, "Well how about you go find him! Did you not hear a word he said?" 

"I did but I'm confused," Ron said.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "He likes you like I like Draco. So I talk to him about it, you idiot." 

"Why do I keep getting called an idiot?" Ron grumbled, getting up to go find Blaise.

"Now you to go to your separate rooms!" Hermione yelled.

"Bu-" 

"I said go now!" Hermione yelled cutting me off. 

So I kissed Harry good night and ran to my room as he did to his.

The next day Blaise is depressed and went to sit with the Slytherins away from Ron. Ron seems equally depressed though. Either they did not talk or they did and it did not go well.

"What happened?" I asked sitting next to them.

"I talked to Blaise. I am not sure what happened. He just kept yelling at me." Ron said.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I did not get a chance to speak," Ron replied.

"How about you go talk to him now?" Harry asked.

"What am I supposed to say? I mean I don't even know how to date a boy. And what about sex? How do I have sex with a boy?" Ron said.

"I'm not part of this conversation," Harry said walking out.

We followed and I said, "well, Ron you see-" 

Harry covered his ears, beginning to run through he halls saying, "la la la la I'm not a part of this I don't know them la la la la!" as I explain male to male sex to Ron.


	29. 29

Harry's P.O.V.*

I for once got to potions early. The only other two people here are Blaise and Snape. I sat at my usual seat, which is in front of Blaise and behind Hermione and Ron. 

"Harry, how did you get here early?" Snape asked.

"Ron and Draco began having a discussion that I don't want to talk about," I said.

Ron, Hermione, and Draco then came in. As Ron walked by he said, "I feel sorry for you." As Draco sat next to me smirking.

"Oh shove off Ron," I said.

Through the class, Ron made inappropriate remarks. Then I said, "Snape, Ron is annoying me." 

"What is it, his hair or him talking?" Snape replied.

"My hair? At least it's not greasy like yours. Or messy like Harry's." Ron shot back.

"Oh, Ron, I'll show you bad hair." Then I took my wand and turned his hair pink.

He gasped then turned mine bright rainbow. So I transfigured his robes to be green and silver. He transfigured mine to be rainbow colors. With glitter all over me.

"Alright enough. Twenty points for creativity. Ten points away for disrupting class."

At the end of the day, we couldn't change them back. When we (me, Draco, Ron, and Hermione) got to the common room, Ginny looked at us and laughed. "Wow, Harry you have never looked gayer. And Ron. Just. Wow." She said laughing.

"Ginny I have worn dresses. How is this the gayest?" I said.

"Rainbow. Rainbows hunny." She said and walked away.

Ron and I looked at each other and began laughing.

"Hermione I think he's broken," Draco said.

"No. Just lost his mind in the rainbows and sunshine." She said and walked away. 

When we calmed down we sat in our chairs and began our homework. "Tomorrow we should go to the library and look up things for our next task," Hermione said.

"But Hermioneeeeeeeeeeeeeee... I don't want toooooooooooooooooo," I said and dramatically fell onto Draco. He just began running his fingers through my bright rainbow hair.

"Well too bad. Because you need to be able to breathe underwater for an hour." Hermione said, then added, "So we need a potion or something." 

"If he continues making out with Draco or something he may learn how," Ron said (again.)

"He is not going to do that Ron," Hermione said.

"Fine, we can go to the library and find something," I said cuddling up to Draco.

"Harry, do your homework," Draco said nudging me.

"Fine. I'm mad at you anyways." I said getting off him.

"Why what did I do?" Draco said.

"You talking to Ron about that. Now he won't stop making comments." I whined.

"I'm sorry my Hawwy. What do you want me to do? Will a kiss make it better?" Draco asked sounding worried.

"Maybe," I said pouting.

So he kissed me and pulled away. "Is that better my Harry?" He asked.

I shook my head and said, "Maybe one more?"

So he pulled me closer and kissed me much harder this time.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

I see what's going on - Harry just wants me to kiss him and hopes that he won't have to do is homework. I'll not allow him to take advantage of this! 

I pulled away and he said and pouted. "can you help me with my homework Draco?" 

"Sure Harry anything you want," I said smiling at him.

So we began our homework. After I helped Harry it was time to go to our rooms so I left Harry to sleep in his bed and I kissed him goodnight.

The next day I met the trio at the library. "Morning Harry." 

"Morning Draco. Sleep well?" He asked.

"No. I sleep much better with you." I said and hugged him and kissed him.

"I think I sleep much better with you too," he agreed and kissed my cheek.

We then began looking up things for the task. But we found nothing.

Today is the day of the task and still nothing. Hermione and I had to leave Harry and Ron to it because we have been called to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello, Draco and Hermione. Lemon drop?" He said.

We denied and I noticed that Cho Chang and Fleur's sister is here. "So today you all are going to be saved by the champions. May you follow me to the lake?" Dumbledore said.

"But Harry won't know where I am. He'll worry." I said.

"Don't worry I'm sure he will be fine," Dumbledore said.

When we got to the lake he put a spell on us so we can breathe underwater but be unconscious and everything went black.


	30. 30

Harry's P.O.V.*

I walked out of the library with Ron. Sadly Draco and Hermione have not come back and I don't know why. The good thing though is that Neville has gotten me gillyweed.

So we went to the docks to began the next task. 

I ate the gillyweed and almost choked. I was pushed in and began the painful transformation.

*Neville's P.O.V.*

I turned and said, "Oh no I killed Harry Potter. Draco is going to kill me!"

"Neville look he's alive," Ron said turning me around. And as he said Harry is alive.

*Harry's P.O.V.*

I swam through the weeds looking for... whatever I'm supposed to be looking for. Too bad Draco didn't show up. It's not like he'll see much anyway. I'm underwater. But it would have been nice.

Then there was an opening through the weeds and I see blond hair. Oh, merlin he was what I was looking for! I thought. Hermione, some young girl - Fleur's sister - and Cho is down here too. 

I quickly went over and began untying Draco. But then I wonder when the others will get here. 

Then Cedric came up in a bubble thing and took Cho. After pointing at his watch. Then a few moments later Victor as a shark came up and took Hermione. 

But where is Fleur?

I have waited for almost all my time. So I quickly took both Draco and the girl and began swimming up. Slowly everything began to change. 

Then weird wrinkly things began to drag me down. I pushed them up and began fighting the things off.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

I came up with the girl, and I helped her swim to the docks and climb up myself. Hermione came over and asked, "where is Harry?" 

I turned and looked at the water. Just as I was about to jump in Harry shot out of the water and landed at my feet.

I helped him up and wrapped my towel around him. Hermione handed me another one and I also have that to Harry. I also noticed thousands of tiny scratches and bite marks. 

"Harry, what happened?" I asked.

"Something tried dragging me down. I'm okay." He said.

I hugged him to me and he leaned to me. Fleur came up and said, "thank you both for saving my sister even though she was not yours to save." And she hugged the both of us. Then she walked away. 

Ron, Blaise, and Pansy came up as Dumbledore gave us the scores, Harry gaining second place. "Good job my Harry," I said and kissed his cheek. 

We then walked back to the castle. 

Mr. Crouch came up and asked to talk to Harry but I said. "sorry sir but no. Harry is going to be needing rest and a shower then he will go to the hospital wing. Sorry." And began leading Harry away.

"But Draco-"

"No, Harry you are hurt and need this. So no complaining or else." I said.

"Or else what?" He asked.

"Or else I will ground you," I said.

"You can't do that!" He said.

"Yes, I can," I said.

Our friends left us as I led Harry down to my room. He then wordlessly went to the shower and began washing up. I then took him to the hospital wing and had his cuts checked over but he is fine. So we went to my room and cuddled in the bed.

"So Harry what did you think when I did not show up?" I asked.

"That you were running late. And that it will not matter much anyway. You would have just seen me get in and out of the water." He said shrugging a bit.

There is a knock at the door so I got up to see who it was. When I opened the door it is just Hermione and Pansy.

"Where are Ron and Blaise?" Harry asked.

"They're talking things out about their relationship. There going to meet us at Hagrid's so we came here to see if Draco is done mother-henning you, Harry," Pansy answered smiling good-naturedly.

"I guess we can go. Come, Harry to the big oaf's we go." I said earning a light tap on my shoulder from Hermione.

When we got there Ron and Blaise is already there and it's almost dark. We began walking and Hermione is singing the Hogwarts song as Harry is walking a bit away from us lost in thought. 

He then screamed and ran to me. "What's wrong Harry?" I asked.

"Mr. Crouch - I think he's dead," Harry gasped.

Harry and I went to Dumbledore's office to talk but there is a meeting inside. We were about to knock but Mad-Eye opened the door for us. 

We walked in and Dumbledore asked us to wait and told us we can have a licorice snap. But be careful because they are quite sharp.

I began looking around and noticed that Harry was about to take a handful of the snaps. And he got some before I can warn him. They began attacking him and backed him into a wall.   
I began laughing at him and he glared at me. The wall then opened behind him drawing our attention. We both got in front of it. Both Harry and I touched it. We both got sucked in.


	31. 31

Harry's P.O.V.*

We landed in a courtroom. Dumbledore and Mad-Eye are sitting next to us. And there is Mr. Crouch sitting near the front. Then in a big cage, some man appeared. He began naming off death eaters until he mentioned one that made everyone surprised. "Barty Crouch.... Junior." They then caught him and took him away.

Draco and I then got out of the thing and we stood up. Dumbledore is back and we both said that we are sorry for looking.

"It is alright. This, my children, is a Pensieve. I use it to look back and see what went wrong. It is quite helpful. Especially when I find my mind a bit stretched." Dumbledore explained. 

"Well, sir that is quite cool. But Harry and I really ought to be going." Draco said and dragged me out of the room.

"So what did you think of that Draco?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure. Seems pretty cool though. I just want the next task to come and get over with." Draco replied. 

"Well dragging me around the castle will not help," I said and pulled out of Draco's grasp. "So what are we going to do now?" I asked.

He shrugged and we went into the Gryffindor common room to see Blaise and Ron snogging on the couch.

"Oi Ron, what are you doing?" I asked.

Ron jumped and turned to me.

"Um well. You know. Um." Ron said not sure what to say. Then again Blaise and he have been dating for a week. Draco and I have been dating for two years and have not kissed like that. 

"You're cute when you're flustered," Blaise said smiling.

"Come on Blaise it's almost curfew," Draco said.

"Can't we just stay here tonight?" Blaise said scooting real close to Ron.

"Fine," Draco relented.

So we all got ready for bed and I fell asleep cuddling Draco.

The next day I woke up and nudged Draco. He woke up and got on top of me. I noticed his eyes have gotten bits of red and I said, "do you need blood Draco?" 

"Please Harry." He said.

I moved my head to the side allowing him access. He bit into my neck and began sucking out the blood. I pulled him closer enjoying the feeling. 

I heard a scream from Ron's bed making Draco jump off of me. I looked over and everyone is now awake. 

"What's wrong Ron?" I asked him.

"Draco. He was sucking your blood." Ron replied.

"I'm a vampire that's what I do," Draco growled at him.

I felt some blood trickle out of the wound on my neck. Draco turned to me and licked it making it heal and cleaning the blood off my neck. "And Ron you should not say those things when it just needs to be done. Draco needs to feed on my blood. So you should just need to deal with it." I said defensively.

"Well as a friend I don't want to wake up and see my friend in that position with his boyfriend," Ron said.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

After that conversation, we got dressed and went to breakfast. Pansy and Hermione came over and sat with us. "So how was your boys night?" Hermione asked.

"Great until I woke up to see Harry and Draco in a position - Draco sucking Harry's blood," Ron said glaring at us.

"Well maybe them two should learn to close the blinds," Pansy remarked.

"Well, it's completely normal. Me being a vampire," I snapped, annoyed at Ron. Wishing I can drain him.

"Well it may be normal but some people may think bad things if they see you in a sexual position," Pansy said like she is talking to children. 

I smirked and said, "but Harry is hot in those positions." 

Harry blushed and looked away. "And how would you know?" Ron asked.

"Well we may not have had sex but we have been close. So out of that, I can tell." I said Harry blushing more and me smiling even more.

"Harry what did I tell you about that," Ron said.

"You plainly said don't have sex. Which, we did not." Harry mumbled.

"But still. I can not believe you." We then walked out. Harry still blushing. And me still hungry for blood.

After class, I pulled Harry into a closet. He forced him back into the closet.

I pushed him onto a wall and bit into his neck. Harry gasped and moaned. He pulled me close as I drank. When I finished I pecked his lips and licked the wound to heal it. 

"Feel better Draco?" He asked.

"Much better my Harry," I said and kissed him. 

He kissed back and we were about to go slightly further but there was a knock at the door and Ron said, "Harry, Draco get back out of the closet." And then laughed.

So Harry and I walked out. "Well, we are out of the closet. Again." Harry said and laughed.

The rest of the day was filled with jokes about me and Harry going into the closet and classes.   
At night Harry and I went to his common room and fell asleep. This time with our curtains closed.


	32. 32

Harry's P.O.V.*

In the morning I woke up to Draco straddling me and leaning over me.

"Morning Harry," Draco said smiling down at me.

"Morning Draco," I said. He leaned down and kissed me. I immediately kissed back.  
Then the curtains opened and Ron yelled. Draco jumped off me and I said, "the whole reason why I closed the curtains was so you won't see me and Draco kiss. So why did you open the curtains?" 

"So that we can tell you two to come down for breakfast," Blaise said.

"So let's go!" Ron yelled already walking down the hallway. 

I sighed and Draco and I got ready for the day and we went to the great hall.

"We pulled back the curtains and Draco was on top of Harry and they were snogging!" Ron said obviously not happy.

"Well in their defense, they had the curtains closed - it's your fault," Hermione shrugged.

"But Hermione I was being a good friend and waking them. And making sure that they get here in time." Ron whined.

"Well, we would have been just fine if you did not. I mean we were awake." I said smiling.

Ron just rolled his eyes and Blaise said, "well then we will not wake you up again." 

"Fine by us," Draco said. 

"Fine. We were tired of doing so anyways." Ron said glaring at Draco.

"Ron you are acting like a child." I pointed out.

"Am not!" He said crossing his arms and giving a small pout. 

"You are pouting like a child," Draco said.

"Whatever," Ron said and began stuffing his face as Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco.

"Maybe we should just eat," Hermione said and began eating.

We all followed along eating in comfortable silence.

Ginny then came over and said, "Hello boys. Harry your hair still has bits of pink in it." And she ruffled my hair.

"Ginny leave my hair alone it's messy enough as it is," I said lightly pushing her hand away.

Draco laughed and said, "well maybe if you knew how to use a brush it will be less messy." As he began running his fingers through my hair.

"I know how to use a brush. You don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"In our third year of summer, you were jumping on the bed singing into one instead of brushing your hair," Draco said smirking. 

"That's called having fun. You should try it sometime." I said.

"I know how to have fun!" He said glaring at me. "In fact, I was going to ask Dumblyduck if I could take you out on a date. But I guess that since it's fun I can not do that." 

I gasped and said, "but Draco I was kidding you're fun please don't change your mind." 

He smiled and said, "fine I'll ask him. Just because you are so adorable." And he pinched my cheek. 

I tried but he just smiled at me.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

After we finished eating we went to our classes.

Once classes were over we began our homework in the Slytherin common room this time. The Slytherin all said nothing. Just ignored us allowing us to do our own thing. 

"Draco can you help me," Harry said leaning against me showing me the potions homework. 

"By help do you mean do the whole thing?" I asked looking over what he has.

"It's too complicated." He said pouting. 

So I just told him what to write. 

"Thank you, Draco I love you," Harry said as he finished writing the last word. 

Since we were all done me and Harry decided to go to Dumbledore and ask him if I can take Harry out Saturday.

Once we got to his office we walked in and he is doing some work. "Hello boys what can I help you with? Lemon drop?" He said. 

"No thank you." We said.

"I was wondering if I can take Harry out on a date this Saturday," I said.

"Well you can but will you?" Dumbledore said.

"May I take Harry out on a date," I said wishing that he does not try and correct my grammar.

"Of course dear Draco. You may do what you wish." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you, sir," I said.

We then walked out and went back to the Slytherin common room. Just to find our friends gone.   
"Will you rather go to the Gryffindor common room, or stay here?" I said.

"I would much rather stay here," Harry said. 

"Okay let's go to my room," I said and led him to my room. 

When we walked in I pushed Harry onto a wall and began kissing him. He kissed back as I began rubbing my hand on him. I then nibbled on his bitten lip asking for entrance. And he gave in. 

He gave a light moan as I put my tongue in his mouth. 

After a few minutes, I pulled away both of us breathing deeply. 

"That was fun," Harry said.

"Yeah. Let's get ready for bed." I said.

Once we were ready we both got into bed and fell asleep, Harry curled up to me and I put my arms around him.


	33. 33

Harry's P.O.V.*

When we woke up we got ready and went to the great hall. Once we sat down Ron said, "where were you, Harry? Why did you not go to the Gryffindor common room?" 

"I decided to stay with Draco for the night. There is nothing wrong with that." Harry replied.

"Well, it would be nice for you to come tell us," Ron said.

"I don't need a babysitter, Ron. I can do what I want without telling you." I said and rolled my eyes. 

"You are like a brother slash sister to me. I care about you." Ron said.

"Well, when I am with Draco there is nothing to worry about," I said.

"I'll do nothing to hurt my little Harry," Draco said.

"I'm not that much shorter than you," I said pouting.

"And you will always be my little Harry," Draco said.

"If I feel like a girl tomorrow I'm wearing heels," I said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Then I'll be about the same height as you lot," I said smiling at my good idea. 

"But Harry. You are adorable. You don't need to be as tall as us." Draco said hugging me to him and playing with my still tinged pink hair. 

"To bad. I'm going to wear heels." I said and stood up. 

We began walking to class.

When we walked into potions Draco said, "Yo Snape. What do you think about Harry wearing heels?" 

"I don't care what Mr. Potter wears. Just as long as it's school appropriate and does not disturb my teaching." Snape drawled.

Then he started talking about potions and I stopped paying attention.

After classes, we went to the Gryffindor common room and began our homework. "Draco I don't understand this," I said showing him the potions homework. 

"Well maybe if you stopped staring at Draco and staring off into space you would understand," Hermione said.

"I did not ask you I asked Draco. Draco help meeeeeee," I said and sat onto his lap cuddling him.

"Okay let me look." He said taking the paper from me. 

He then erased a few answers and said, "these are wrong." Then he explained what I am supposed to do. 

"You know Draco you should let him do things by himself," Hermione said.

"But he asked for help so why should I not help him?" Draco said.

"He will not learn if you do everything for him," Hermione replied. 

"Well too bad he is my mate I could do as I wish with him," Draco said and kissed my cheek.

"You can't do anything you want with him," Ron said.

"Says who? Just as long as I have his consent I can. Right, Harry?" Draco said. 

"Sure," I said not sure exactly what he means. 

"Great so it's alright if I kiss you?" Draco said.

"Um. Of course." I said smiling.

He then pushed me to the couch pinning me down and began to kiss me.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

I licked Harry's lip asking for entrance wich he allowed.

"Get a room!" Ron and Blaise yelled.

I sat up and said, "I'm just kissing him." 

"So? We don't need to watch you kiss our friend." Ron said.

"Well, he said that I can kiss him. So I can do what I want." I said smirking down at a flustered Harry. 

"What do you think Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered.

"Harry the answer is no," Ron said.

I leaned down to his ear and whispered, "don't listen to him. The answer is yes." 

"The answer is yes," Harry said turning his head to Ron.

"Why do you only listen to Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Because he is submissive," I said.

Harry then moved out from under me and pushed me to a sitting position and climbed onto my lap. He placed his head onto my chest wrapping his arms around me. 

"Harry, why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because I was tired of you all talking about it. Guess what. Tomorrow is Saturday. We will be able to go on the date." Harry said smiling up at me. 

"Yes. I have the day all planned out. I'm sure you are going to enjoy it." I said running my fingers through his hair.

He closed his eyes and completely relaxed. His breathing evened and he fell asleep.

"Is he asleep?" Hermione asked.

I nodded and said, "yes he is asleep." 

"Guess that means that we should all go. Night." Pansy said and walked out. 

Hermione bid us good night also and went up to her room. Ron, Blaise and I walked up to our dorm as I carried Harry. 

Ron and Blaise got into Ron's bed closing their curtains as I laid Harry down and took off his glasses and shoes. And placed his wand on the dresser. 

Then I crawled in next to him closed the curtains. I covered us up and cuddled Harry and fell asleep.


	34. 34

Harry's P.O.V.*

I woke up and realized that I fell asleep on Draco. But now I am in my bed. Meaning that Draco tucked me into bed. I blushed a bit and grabbed my glasses. 

Draco then woke up and said, "morning my Harry." 

"Morning Draco. Today is our date day." I said smiling.

"Mm-hm. You ready?" He asked.

"No. I need to get dressed and everything." I said.

"Okay. Well, we don't need to go now. I mean I was thinking more for night time. So you don't need to be ready till then." Draco said smiling at me. 

I got up and said, "okay. Then I'll just wear normal clothes then." And pulled on a pink frilly shirt and girl jeans that have designs on the butt. Because if you all have not guessed I'm feeling like a girl today. 

"You look adorable," Draco said coming out of the bathroom wearing a dark blue t-shirt and normal boy jeans. 

"Thank you. You look hot by the way." I said.

Draco lightly kissed me then we went to the great hall were Hermione and Pansy are happily talking.

"Morning boys," Pansy said.

"Morning girls." We said. We sat down and began eating as Ron and Blaise came in.   
They bid us good morning and sat down across from us. Ron immediately began stuffing his face.

After eating we went down to the lake and relaxed. "So you ready for the next task coming up Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I mean I have no idea what it is." I said looking at my lap.

"It would be nice to know what it is," Draco agreed hugging me closely.

"Well, I'm sure that I will do well. I mean, I passed the first two tasks. I could do this one just as easily." I said smiling with confidence. 

We then sat in comfortable silence. All of us lost in our own thought. Wich made me start thinking. If I asked them to start calling me a girl when I feel like a girl and a boy when I feel like a boy, would they? Or would it just be too much trouble? 

But I just stopped worrying and rested against Draco.

When it was time to get ready I felt like a boy so I got on a male dress shirt and jeans. Then I went to the front doors to meet Draco. He is dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt and dress pants. 

"You look stunning my Harry." He said taking my arm in his.

"Thank you. You look handsome." I said smiling.

He then took out what I assume is a portkey and we teleported away.

We are standing outside a restaurant and the sun is soon going to set. We walked in and Draco told them that we have a reservation under Drarry, which made me laugh. But they took us to a seat not questioning a thing.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

I thought of the reservation thing as a joke. I mean, everyone calls us that so why not? 

The waitress gave us menus, took our drink order and walked away. "So Harry what do you think?" I asked. He looked around and his gaze rested on the window where you can see the sunset over the water.

"It's great Draco." He said.

I smiled as we began looking through the menu. 

"So what made you choose Drarry?" He asked.

"Everyone calls us that. Thought it would be funny." I said.

"It is a little funny." He said. "I thought that the waitress would ask questions." 

"Me too but I guess that she has had stranger reservation names," I said smiling at him. 

"Draco. If I asked you to call me a girl when I felt like one. Would you?" He asked.

"Yes. Why would I not? I will do anything you want." I said. I think it was the silliest question in the world.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course. So you would like for me to start?" I asked.

"If it's not too much to ask." He said looking at the table.

"It's not too much," I said.

The waitress came back and took our orders. Not too much longer coming back and we began to eat. 

Afterward, we watched the sunset.

When we finished we took the portkey back to Hogwarts. 

When we walked in everyone is already in bed so we quickly got ready and went to Harry's bed.  
I got on top of Harry and began kissing him. Harry kissed back pulling me close. I nibbled at his lip asking for entrance that he kindly gave. My tongue explored every inch and crevasse of Harry's mouth as Harry lightly moaned. I then began trailing kisses down Harry's jawline and neck. He gave me complete access and I bit down. 

He gave a soft moan as I drank down some blood. 

I then quit biting and licked the wound having it close. I then went back to just kissing him.   
Once we ran out of breath I pulled away and said, "goodnight Harry. I love you." And laid down pulling him to me.

"Night Draco love you." He said curling up to me.

We then both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	35. 35

Harry's P.O.V.*

That morning when I got up I felt like a boy so I dressed up in a t-shirt and jeans since it's the weekend. 

Draco then got up and done the same. "Morning my Harry. What would you like to do today?" He asked.

"Morning Draco. And I'm not sure." I said.

"Well, we have time to think. Come on let's go get breakfast." He said and took my hand. 

We went down to the great hall and sat in our usual places with Hermione and Pansy.

"How was your date last night boys?" Hermione asked.

"It was great Hermione. Best date I have ever been on." I said smiling brightly.

"Have you been on other dates?" Draco asked.

"No. But it was still the best I've been on Draco." I said and kissed him.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said. 

Ron and Blaise then came down and sat with us. "Morning everyone. Did you have a good time last night Harry? You didn't do anything bad right?" Ron said like an over protective brother. 

"Oh come on Ron. We did not do anything that you are implying. But we did have a good night." I said and laughed a bit.

"Yah Ron as much as I'll love to have sex with Harry we haven't," Draco said smiling.

We all started laughing and Hermione said, "you boys are terrible." 

"Well, we are boys," I said.

"So you feel like a boy today Harry?" Blaise said.

"Yes. I mean I am wearing boy clothes how is that not obvious?" I said.

"Sorry. But girls can wear boy clothes too, and they don't have to be lesbian or anything." Blaise defended himself.

"True though," Pansy said shrugging.

"Are you wearing any boy clothes?" I asked.

"T-shirt," she said. "I mean it's actually comfortable. So why not?" She said smiling.

I laughed a little. Then I said, "yeah it is comfortable." I said.

"Hey, Harry have you ever worn a bra?" Ginny asked coming over.

"Uh. No." I said. "Why do you ask?" 

"Because I and some other girls were wandering. Next time you feel like a girl could you?" Ginny asked.  
"He would love to," Draco said smiling.

"But I have no need for a bra. I have nothing." I said motioning to my chest.

"Oh come on Harry. I bet it'll be cool. I mean it must be different wearing girl clothes then boy's." Blaise said.

"Only when wearing dresses and skirts. But other than that it's the same." I said shrugging.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

After breakfast, we went to sit by the lake. Harry cuddling next to me and Ron and Blaise laying in the grass next to each other, Pansy and Hermione sitting under a tree.

"So Harry next month is the next task. You ready?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. There was nothing to say what it was so how can we be prepared?" Harry said.

"I don't know. It would be nice if they gave us something." Hermione said.

"Just promise me that you will be safe Harry," I said.

"I'll try. But you know me. I always get into an unsafe situation." Harry replied.

"I know just try. For me." I said and kissed his head.

"Okay fine." He said. 

Then Victor and a few of his friends walked passed us and glared at me. I bared my fangs at them and they kept walking. "And make sure you stay away from them," I said.

"Of course my Draco." He said. 

"You're so adorable. No wonder why every boy wants you." I said and kissed his nose. 

"You two are just so cute together," Pansy said.

"Thank you, Pansy." We said.

We then looked over at Blaise and Ron since they have not said anything in a while and saw them both asleep, Blaise cuddled up to Ron, with Ron having his arms around him. 

"Aww, how sweet," Ginny said walking up and taking a picture. She then turned to us and said, "so what you all up to?" And she sat down.

"Just relaxing. How about you Ginny?" Harry said.

"Nothing much. Just walking around. I'm bored." She said turning the camera in her hand.   
We nodded and looked back at the couple asleep in the ground. Then Ginny took a quill out of her pocket got some ink on it and walked over to the couple. She kneeled down and drew mustaches on their faces. She took another picture and said, "well my job is done here. I'll see you all later. Tell me there reaction for when they wake up." She said and walked away.

Harry and I laughed a little at Ginny's antics. 

Then both Ron and Blaise slowly woke up blushed a little. Then began laughing at each other. We laughed with them then Ron said through his laughter, "okay who drew on us?" 

"Ginny." We who were awake answered. 

"Well, we must get payback. And we must wash this off." Blaise said and got up brushing the grass and dirt off of himself.

Ron did the same and we walked into the building planning our payback.


	36. 36

Harry's P.O.V.*

I started skipping as we went to the Gryffindor common room looking for Fred and George. Ron and Blaise have already washed off the ink.

"So what do you think we should do to Ginny?" Blaise asked.

"Something harmless," Ron replied.

"Payback?" Fred and George said appearing out of nowhere.

"Yes. We have been looking for you two. Do you have anything we could use?" I asked.

"We have plenty of things," Fred said.

"What do you need?" George said.

"Embarrassing?" Fred said.

"Or something to make her mad?" George finished.

We thought for a moment and Ron said, "surprise me." 

So they handed something over and they said together. "Put this in her shampoo and let the magic happen." Then they threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared. 

"They are insane." Draco said shaking his head. 

"Yeah. Let's go give this to Ginny." I said.

Hermione and Pansy ran up to the girl's dorm. And amazingly I was able to follow as the others fell down the stairs as it turned into a slide underneath their feet. 

We laughed at them for a bit, then continued up.

One we found the room we went in and found the bathroom. Then saw Ginny's shampoo and placed it all in. "I can't wait until she uses this," I snickered.

"I know right. I can't wait." Pansy said.

We then walked out and we sat down. "So when do you think that she'll use it?" Draco asked pulling me closer.

"When she takes a shower of course," I said as though that was obvious. And it was.

"Yeah, but I wish she would hurry up. And how were you able to get into the girl's dorms?" Ron said.

"Maybe it's because I'm genderfluid. Though I don't feel like a girl at the moment." I said.

They nodded and Draco said, "well I don't really as long as Ginny gets her payback."

We laughed and Ron said, "Do you think that I should feel bad for doing this to my sister?"

I sighed and said, "She didn't feel bad when she drew on you guys' faces."

They nodded and Blaise said, "yep. I guess that we should just accept that we are going to prank her."

A few hours later Ginny came down with green frizzy hair and acne all over her face. "Did you six have anything to do with this!" she shrieked.

"Yes!" We said together.

Then a few other girls came down and they all had the same problem as Ginny. "Who did this?" one girl demanded.

"Them," Ginny said pointing at us.

"Wait! Harry, Hermione, and Pansy did it. We had nothing to do with this." Ron said.

The girls glared at them and Hermione said. "I hate you."

Then the girls chased us out of the room. "Don't hurt my Harry!" Draco yelled to us.

I hid in a closet as the girls ran passed. Ha ha ha! No one can find me in the closet. mostly because I came out of it two years ago. When I deemed it safe I walked out and went back to the common room.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

Harry came back and sat down. "How did you escape?" I asked.

"I hid in a closet." Harry replied.

I laughed and said, "Why did you go back into the closet?"

"Ha-ha, really funny Draco." Harry said in a flat voice, rolling his eyes.

I pinned him on the couch and said, "How dare you say that my joke was terrible?"

"I didn't say it was. I implied it." Harry said smirking at me.

I scoffed and began tickling him. He laughed and tried squirming away. "Apologize and I'll stop," I said.

"Never. Ha-ha... Draco please stop!" He said.

"Not untill you apologize," I said.

"But... Draco... I can't... Breathe..." he said and continued to laugh. "Fine! Fine! I'm sorry... Your joke was... hilarious!"

I stoped tickling him and just sat on his waist. He is breathing heavily and letting out a few giggles. "Now was that so hard?"

"Yes. especially when I could barely say a few words." Harry replied.

"I'm sorry my Harry. I love you." I said and kissed his cheek.

"No need to apologize, you did no harm," Harry said and smiled up at me.

"Yeah now get off my friend," Ron said.

"But Harry is so comfortable," I said and began cuddling him.

"Aaaaaa! Your smooshing me!" Harry squealed.

"Stop acting like such a girl and cuddle me." I said.

"But I feel like a girl so I have a right to act like one! Now stop smooshing me." Harry said.

I moved to where I am beside Harry and hugged him to my chest. "I'm sowwy my wittle Harry."

"It's okay my Draco." Harry said cuddling me.

I kissed his forehead and held him closer. hey no PDA in the common room." Hermione said walking in.

"We are not making out so it's not PDA. we are just cuddling. I  mean Ron and Blaise are too." Harry pointed out. And he's right.

"Well, Harry, my fave boy-" Pansy started but was interrupted.

"Actually I feel like a girl now," Harry said.

"Okay. My girl. What ever. Plus PDA means 'Public Displays of Affection.' As in cuddling counts." Pansy said.

"What is so bad about cuddling. My Draco is so comfortable." Harry said.

"Aww thank you, Harry. You're comfortable too."  I said.

Pansy and Hermione sighed and Hermione said, "Fine do whatever you want."

I laughed and said, "Don't worry its not like we are going to do anything." And kissed his neck.

"You better not. Or I'll kill you." Ron said.

Eventually, Harry fell asleep and I carried him up to bed. Then followed him into dreamland.


	37. 37

*Harry's P.O.V.*

The next day when I woke up Draco is already awake and looking at me. I just cuddled up to his chest and said, "morning Draco."

"Morning my Harry. Did you have a good rest?" Draco said wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes. Did you?" I said.

"Yes, I did. May I have some blood?" he asked.

"Of course Draco," I said. He pushed me onto my back and got on top. He smiled at me and kissed my neck. He then bit and I felt a slight pain that quickly turned to pleasure. After a few minutes, he finished and licked the bight helping it close.

"Thank you, Harry," he said, licking his lips.

"You're welcome," I said and we just laid there, Draco on top of me holding me to him nuzzling his face to my neck.

"DRACO, HARRY GET UP!" We heard Blaise and Ron yell through the curtains.

Draco groaned and got up. I did the same and we got dressed. Me feeling like a girl today, I put on the girl uniform along with a pair of high heels. When Draco came and stood next to me I was just as tall as him. He looked at me and laughed. "Happy to be tall?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. now I can do this," I said and leaned forward to kiss him.

He held me close and kissed back. when he pulled away he said, "Okay as much as I want to kiss you we need to go to breakfast. They may think that I have you pinned to the bed trying to take your virginity."

I laughed and said, "Okay fine. Why are they so protective over me?"

We began walking out and he said, "Because they are great friends."

I laughed and said, "they are great friends. Though they act like I'm an innocent little girl."

"Harry, what are you dressed as?" Hermione asked.

"A girl," I replied.

"Then we have the right to treat you like an innocent girl," Hermione explained.

I sighed and said, "okay, fine."

Draco hugged me to him and said, "don't worry I will never hurt her or do anything against her wishes."

"That's what they all say," Ron said.

"See, this is why I think of them as older brother and sister. Both so overprotective," I explained.

"And taller without heels," Blaise added for me.

We all laughed at that and went to eat breakfast.

During breakfast, Draco kept glaring past me and seemed annoyed. "Are you okay Draco?" I asked.

"Victore is annoying," Draco replied. I was about to turn but Draco said, "don't look."

So I did not look and said, "it's okay Draco, Victor is not going to do anything."

"Yeah but I don't like the fact that another man wants you," Draco said.

I reached over the table and grabbed Draco's hand. He looked at me and I smiled at him showing that its okay. He grinned back and continued eating.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

After we ate we went to our first class which is Defense Against the Dark Arts. We sat in our normal spots and a minute later Moody came in drinking something foul smelling. Then he continued being weird. I really don't like him but Harry thinks he is good so I have to deal with it.

So after class when he wants to talk to Harry I need to let him no matter what. When Harry finally came out I hugged her to me and said, "Are you okay Harry?"

"I'm fine Draco. He just wanted to know if I am prepared for the next task. Which I thought was strange because we can't be. But he then meant mentally which I am not sure about." Harry explained to me.

I nodded and we began walking to the common room since its free period. "I still don't like him," I said.

"Draco, it's okay. He hasn't tried to hurt me or anyone else," Harry said smiling to me reassuringly.

I sighed and said, "but Harry, he doesn't seem good. He even smells worse than Lupin."

"Don't worry. As soon as he tries to hurt me you will know and then you can do something," Harry said and kissed my cheek.

"Okay. Promise me you are going to be careful," I said.

"I promise," Harry replied.

"Now tell me. What's it like to walk in heels?" I said.

"Painful. I don't know if it is worth it or not," Harry said as we walked into the common room.

I laughed as we sat down and Hermione said, "well Harry, pain is beauty."

"I know but heels are like torture," Harry replied.

"You wanted to wear them," Ron said.

Harry glared at him and said, "Would you like to try them on?"

"Yeah sure. I'm sure they're not that bad. I mean, as you said, girls do it all the time," Ron said.

So Harry handed them to Ron and Ron put them on. "See not bad."

"Stand up and walk around," Harry said.

So Ron stood up and almost fell. "Wow, this is high," he said. Ron began walked around almost falling a few time. After a few minutes, he sat back down and said, "it's hard work. And it does hurt."

We all laughed at Ron and Harry said, "It takes practice. But don't worry, it's not like you are going to ever wear them," and she took back the shoes.

"Yeah, never again," Ron said.

"Now that you all are done playing around we need to get to our next class," Hermione said and got up.

Harry sighed and looked at the heels. Then he took out his wand and transfigure them into flat shoes. He put those on and we went to our next class.


	38. 38

*Harry's P.O.V.*

After classes, we went to the library and began studying. Then when it was time for dinner we went to the Great Hall. Dumbledore went up to the podium and said, "tomorrow is the last task. I am sure you all have had a nice break since the second task. Now you may tuck in." And the food appeared.

The next day I was mentally preparing myself for what will happen. Though that is quite hard when not knowing what will happen. Draco has kept me close all day knowing that I am nervous.

When it was time, I walked out with the other champions, Draco following close behind glaring at Victor. Though he just looked on blankly. When Mad-Eye told Draco to go back champions Draco hugged me and kissed me then told me that I'll be okay. Then he went to the stands standing next to his mom and dad, our friends, and the Weasleys.

We all then got into a huddle as Dumbledore explained the maze. Once he finished Cedric and I went in. I turned to look behind me but the maze closed. The last thing I see is a worried Draco.

I turned looking ahead. All dark and misty. One part of me is telling me to turn back. But there is no back. Another part is saying go forward win this for Draco.

So slowly I moved forward jumping at every sound. When I saw Fleur getting eaten by the bushes I shot up red sparks and ran as fast as I can. Though I ran into Victor who pointed his wand at me. Then ran away. So I continued running and ran into Cedric.

The bushes began closing in on us so we ran from that. Then we found a straight shot at the cup and we ran for it helping each other since the bushes are now grabbing at our feet.

When we both made it we argued who will take it. Deciding to do so together we both grabbed it. And we got teleported away.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

When the maze disappeared, Harry and Cedric were nowhere to be found. Dumbledore said that we are okay and that nothing is wrong, though I don't believe him.

I began pacing, which is really hard to do in crowded stands. Hermione grabbed my shoulders and forced me to sit.

Then about thirty minutes later Harry appeared with Cedric crying. I ran over to him shoving people out of the way and pulled him to my chest. Though it was quite hard because he wanted to stay latched to Cedric's body saying something along the lines if, "no I promised him! I promised I'll take him to his father!"

Then I realized that Cedric is dead. Everyone seemed to come to the same realization because everyone became silent except for his father who was saying, "my boy! My precious boy!" And he came over.

I finally got Harry to stay still and he is now clucking onto my shirt sobbing into my chest. I then smelled blood on Harry so I gently pulled him away and saw a cut on his arm. Harry's sobbing became a little less as Dumbledore came over with Mad-Eye.

"Harry, what happened?" Dumbledore said.

"He's back... Voldemort's back!" Harry said and began sobbing again.

I pulled him closer as everyone became even more silent. "Harry, that cannot be said out here," Dumbledore said quietly.

"I'll take him inside," Moody said and went to touch Harry.

I growled at him making him pull back and I said, "I'll take Harry to the hospital wing. You all stay here," and I walked away keeping Harry close. Though Moody followed, not getting the hint.

When we got there I had Harry get on a bed and we waited for Madam Pomfrey.

"So what was it like?" Mad-Eye asked looking at his drink and bed frantically.

"What was what like?" Harry asked.

"You know Voldemort and the graveyard," Mad-Eye replied.

"I said nothing about the graveyard," Harry said, sounding confused.

Then the doors opened and a spell was thrown making Mad-Eye sit in a chair.

Snape walked over and shoved a potion down his throat and he turned into Bartey Crouch Jr. "Guess we know who was stealing the potions, Professor Snape," Dumbledore said.

"Where is the real Mad-Eye?" Snape demanded.

"You'll never find him," he said.

"The trunk. In his room," Harry said.

"Damn I thought he would never guess," Crouch Jr said.

Some Auror came and took Crouch Jr. as we got Mad-Eye out of the trunk. I forced Harry to stay at the hospital wing for the rest of the day and night. Though I stayed with him and cuddled him.

I just can't wait till this school year is over. Bet the next one will be better.


	39. 39

Harry p.o.v  
The school year went by pretty boring. We had nothing to do but classes and I got the reward for winning. Though I felt as though I did not deserve it. And Cedric died.   
So I just placed the prize in my trunk and never going to use it or anything. As we got ready to leave we first went out to watch the other schools leave. Victor was about to come over to is. But when Draco hugged me to him and bared his fangs at Victor, he ran for the boat.   
We laughed at him and Draco said. "I think that you are going to go stay with Remus and Sirius for half the year then you'll stay with me. Are you Happy that Sirius is free now?" And he turned me around to face him.   
"Yah. But I would really want to spend more time with you." I said cuddling up to him.   
"I wish I can spend more time with you to Harry. But Remus and Sirius are going to get married and I'll see you at the wedding. Then maybe I can persuade them to let me spend more time with you." Draco said and kissed my head.  
I leaned against him and said, "okay Draco I love you."  
"I love you to. Now let's go to the station.   
On the way back I cuddled with Draco as Ron and Blaise done the same. Hermione and Pansy just sat across from eachother talking.   
When we pulled into the station Draco kissed me goodbye and went over to his parents as I went to Sirius and Remus.   
And we apeareated go Grimuald place.  
Time skip to fith book.  
After the wedding Draco was not able to convince anyone to let me stay longer with him. And I have been lonely.   
Yes I have Remus and Sirius but its not the same. So now I am just laying in my bed bored.   
I then heard the living room door. Open and close and I was called down stairs.   
So I went down and the Weaslys Ron Hermione and Blaise is here. Blaise has brusis and cut marks on him and I said, "oh merlin Blaise what happened?"   
He sighed and said, "my parents wanted me to break up with Ron and join the dark side, I said no and they beat me. So I left and went to Ron."   
I frowned and said, "I hope Draco and his parents are okay."   
Blaise smiled a little and said, "I am sure they will be fine."   
The next day I felt a little better since my freinds are here. But I really want my Draco.   
I went downstairs for breakfast and began eating. Then Draco and his parents came in. I got up food forgotten and hugged Draco tight. Draco laughed and said, "I miss you to my Harry." He then kissed my head.   
"Come in and eat. You to Harry you are as skinny as a twig." Ms, Weasly said.  
We sat down my practically sitting on Draco and we ate. "Bloody hell Blaise you look horrible are you okay?" Draco said noticing Blaise black eye and cuts.  
"I'm fine. My parents are just not that Happy in my desisions." Blaise said.  
Draco nodded in understanding.   
Draco p.o.v  
I can not believe that Blaise Parents beat him. But I guess that there is nothing that we can do now. Ron hugged Blaise and kissed his cheek.   
"Sorry Draco I am sure that you will be alright with sharing a room with Ron Harry and Blaise right?" Sirius asked.   
"Of course sir." I said happly.  
So that night we went to bed. Ron and Blaise sharing one, me and Harry sharing another. We closed the curtains and I straddled his waist.   
"All this time I have not had any blood. I'm so hungry." I said and kissed his neck.   
"Take as much as you need." Harry said barring his neck.  
I bit on and began sucking. Harry moaned and moved a bit as though he wants to get comfterable. His moaning of course made me a little aroused. I bit harder making Harry gasp and moan. I began moving my hands tell I got to the front of his night pants.   
Harry moved a little bit and I released and licked the bite making it heal. "Are you okay Harry?" I asked moving both my hands to the side of his face.  
"I'm fine. Just. A little uncomfortable." He said and moved again.   
I could tell he is aroused and said, "is it down there or somewhere else?"   
He blushed and said, "well. Um. I don't know."   
I kissed his cheek and said, "we don't need to do anything right now."  
He looked away and said, "well. I want to. It's just. I don't know if it's a good idea."   
I smirked and said, "how can it not be a good idea? Expesally if you want to?"   
Harry looked in the direction of Rons bed and said, "Ron is in the room. Plus. What if every one notices somthing difrent?"   
I sighed and said, "the only thing difrent would be your sent because we would have mated. And, it won't hurt or make you walk difrent that much."   
Harry sighed and then pulled me down to kiss him. Of course I allowed it and nibbled his lip making him open his mouth.


	40. 40

Harry p.o.v  
Draco slipped his toung into my mouth and rolled his hips against mine cousing me to become more aroused then I was. He took of my night shirt and began kissing and sucking my chest leaving hickys. He leaned up and kissed my ear and said, "your body is so beautiful. I'm happy you are mine."  
I blushed and he kissed my ear making me give a quite moan. He then sat up and took off mine and his night pants, and he took off his night shirt. I ran my hands down his chest as he slowly took off my boxers. I winners making him look at me then took them off completely. He sat there for a moment looking at my now completely naked body. He leaned down and began sucking my penis, I let out a loud moan and hoped I did not wake Ron and Blais.   
But then I heard a moan from there bed and thought, who cares. Wander who is toping.  
I moaned again when Draco tooken even more of me in his mouth and began sucking harder. But he then stopped and licked me butt. Wich felt both weird and good.   
I moved him up and kissed his lips I then lowered my self and took off draco's boxers and looked at draco's big penis, mine is like half his size. I then took all of him in my mouth making him moan loudly, "dam Harry you are so good."   
After a few minutes of me sucking he had me stop and made me suck his fingers putting saliva on them. He the. Placed one finger into my butt and I moaned pushing down. Draco smiled and put in another finger. I moaned and closed my eyes as he put anather finger in and began thrusting them in and out.   
He then pulled them out and thrust his penis inside of me. I moaned loudly as he paused for a minute allowing me to get used to it. So now i am just laying here gasping. I heard some more moans from Ron's bed and a few curses. Draco laughed leaned down and kissed real quick and began thrusting in and out. I moaned loudly and was about to tuch myself buy Draco grabbed my hands and pinned me down. "No no harry." He said and bit into my neck making me gasp and moan loudly.   
He released and then continued to thrust into my and then he hit a spot making me moan loudly. He smirked and said, "found it."   
He then slowly began to thrust in and out of me hitting the spot every time. I squrmed and moaned wanting him to go faster. I pushed back and moaned. "Dr. Draco! Oh Harder! Faster! Mm Please!" I said panting and moaning.  
He smiled and done as I asked. He grabbed my penis making me moan louder. I felt myself close to coming and said. "Draco. Oh Draco! I then came over the both of us Draco doing the same inside of me. He pulled out and collapsed next to me.  
Draco p.o.v  
I pulled Harry close and lightly kissed him. "You done really good Harry." I said.  
He cuddled to meand said, "thank you Draco."   
I smiled so happy that I finially had sex with my Harry.  
We then fell asleep.  
The next morning I woke up and Harry is still asleep. I lightly shook him awake. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Morning Draco." He said.   
"Morning Harry. Come on let's get ready." I said and got up and noticed that Ron and Blaise is not in the room. When Harry went to get up and cride out in pain and fell back down. "What's wrong!" I asked frantically.   
"My butt hurts." He said and blushed.   
I could not help but to laugh. "I'm sorry Harry. But you asked me to go harder."   
He glared at me. So I helped him up and we took a shower together. And it took all my will to not go for another round of sex.  
We then got dressed Harry feeling like a girl today, so she picked out a pink shirt some shorts with a design on the butt. She began walking hetself with a slight limp. I laughed but just held her hand and we went down to breakfast.   
When we went down Remus, Sirius and Ron glared at me. Every one else just looked at us.   
"What?" Harry asked.  
We sat down Harry flinching a little. "Does this sound familiar? 'oh Draco! Harder!'" one if the twins said making Harry blush.   
I just sighed and said, "so? Why are they glaring at me?"   
"Because you had sex with Harry!" Ron said.  
"You had sex with Blaise." Harry said.   
They both blushed and Ginny said, "we did not hear them. You know these walls are thin."   
"Even if we did not hear a thing I would have known. Your sent have changed slightly." Remus said glaring at me.   
Harry blushed some more and said, "I'm sorry."   
Remus looked at her and said, "it's not your fault. I blame Draco."   
Ms. Weasly then set out food and we began to eat. One of the twins then said, "yes Harry you have to eat. I bet your late night activatys have completely worn you out."   
Harry blushed but ate anyways. I then looked at Ron and blasie and said, "so who toped?"   
Ron chocked as Blaise smiled and said, "I did. Though Ron wants to next time."   
I nodded and we finished eating and went to Hermione room because ours probably smell like sex. And we relaxed.  
AN  
I hope you all enjoyed the first smut scene in the book.


	41. 41

Harry p.o.v  
Draco pulled me close cuddling me. Ron then said to Draco, "I can not believe you had sex with my friend."   
"I can't believe you bottemed." Draco said.  
Ron blushed and said, "well. I'll be toping next time. But you took Harry's innocence."   
I blushed as Draco laughed and said, "but Harry enjoyed it. That is all that matters."   
"Can we please stop talking about it." I said hiding my face with Draco's chest.   
There was two popping sounds and the twins are sitting on eather side of us. "No this is interesting."  
"Yes and just wandering how does gay sex work?" The twins said.  
I looked up at Draco and he is smirking.  
"Can we please stop talking about sex?" I asked burning my face into Draco's neck.  
Draco hugged me to him and said, "Why don't you want to talk about it?"   
I sighed and said, "Because its embarrassing."   
Draco laughed and said, "but it was not embarrassing when we done it in the same room as Ron and Blaise?"   
"That was different." I mumbled.   
"Draco explained it to me. It's quite interesting actually." Ron said and laughed.   
I got up and said, "I am done with this." And walked out.   
Draco fallowed and said, "oh come on Harry it's not that bad."   
I laughed and said, "I know. It's just awckward to talk about around my freinds."   
We then found a room with a bunch of names on the walls. Some burnt out. "I see you found my fainly tree." Sirius said walking in.  
"Sorry Sirius." I said.  
"It's okay. My mum crossed out these names. She done that one when I ran away." Sirius said and pointed to his name. I could almost not read it.   
"This is insane." Draco said.  
"My mum was an insane woman. Did not like muggle born or peaple who asosiated with muggles and muggle born." Sirius said.  
That night Sirius and Remus made me and Draco sleep in separate rooms. Ms, Weasly made Ron and Blaise also sleep in separate rooms. Ron some how easy fell asleep and is snoring away cuddling one of Blaise shirts. As I am fully awake wanting Draco to cuddle me. Dam I sound like a child.   
I sighed and rolled over seeing Draco looking down at me. "Can't sleep?" He asked.  
"Cuddle me?" I asked holding my arms out.  
He climed into bed and cuddled me. "Good night my Harry." He said   
"Night my Draco." I said cuddling to him.   
In the morning Remus and Sirius are glaring down at me and Draco. "We said sepreat rooms." Remus said.  
"But. I could not sleep." I said.  
"Oh come on Remus. We we're the same when we were there age." Sirius said.  
"Which is what I am afraid of." Remus said and went back to glaring at us. Or more at Draco who is not paying attention and running his fingers through my hair.  
Draco p.o.v  
I am not paying attention and playing with Harry's hair. "Draco. Pleas listen." Remus said.   
"We just slept nothing more. I promise we will not have a repeat of the other night." I said and hugged Harry to me.   
"Why can't you just listen. I mean Blaise and Ron did not sleep together." Remus said pointing over to Ron's bed. And Ron is still cuddling Balise shirt. Harry got up and said, "okay o promis me and Draco won't sleep together again. I am going yo go and get dressed." He then grabbed some male cloths and went to the bathroom to get dressed.   
I got and said, "great now I can't cuddle with my hair bear." And I went to my room and began to get ready for the day.   
As I passed Harry's and Ron's room I heard moaning. But I just passed the room and went to the kitchen. I sat next to Harry and Ms. Weasly said, "we're is Ron and Blaise?"   
"Still getting ready. Should be down soon." I said.  
And a few minutes later they came down there hair and clothes a mess. "And what were you two doing?" Ms. Wealsy said.  
"Nothing." They both replied. Though I can see a few hickyes on there necks so it was definitely not nothing.  
Ms. Weasly filled our plates and Sirius said, "well today we are going to digon ally. So we can get the things we need for Hogwarts."   
We nodded and Harry said, "we are not taking the floo are we?"   
"No dear we are going yo apeareate." Mom said.  
Harry sighd and said, "okay sounds fun."   
I hugged him to me and kissed his head. I know he does not like apeareating but he will be okay.  
Once we finished eating we all paired up and teleported.


	42. 42

Harry p.o.v  
After we apeareated I almost fell but thanks to Draco I stayed up we went around buying our things and then went to get ice cream.  
The next day we went to the train and I said by to every one. Remus told Draco not to have sex with me again. Sirius juts told us to have fun. Then winked at Draco.   
Draco smirked and said, "believe me I will." We then got on the train. Me blushing like a tomato.   
Ron and Blaise went to get there own apartment, for some alone time. Leaving me Draco Hermione and Pansy. I cuddled draco. I thought about getting our own compartment but thought it would be a bad idea.  
When we got there we got into carriges Ron and Blaise joining us hickeys on there neck and cloths and hair a mess.   
Me and Draco laghed and I then looked at the front seeing a horse with wings. "You okay Harry?" Draco asked putting an arm around me.   
"There. There is something pulling the carriges." I said.  
They all looked at me and Hermione said, "no there is not Harry. They move on there on just like always."   
When we got into the great hall Draco sat with me like normal along with his friends.   
Dumbldore made his speech and some pink toad like lady interrupted him and made her own speach.  
When we began eating Draco said, "I don't like her."   
"Why? Is it because of all the pink?" Pansy asked.  
Draco shook his head and said, "no. She just. Gives me a bad feeling."   
We sat in silance eating thoughtfully. I shrugged and said, "maybe it's all the pink."   
We laughed and it is time to go. Pansy went to the Slythren room.   
Me and Draco got into bed comfortablely cuddling.  
But then Draco got ontop of me and began kissing me ruffly. I kissed back the same pulling him closer.   
Draco p.o.v  
I began nipping and bighting his neck causing him to moan and groan. And it was hot. I then made my fangs come out and but hardly into his neck getting blood and making him moan loudly possibly waking others.   
So I pulled away and licked the wound healing it, then I grabbed my wand and cast silancing charms on the curtains. "Now we can be as loud as we want." I said smirking.   
He blushed as u practicly ripped his shrit off and began biting his chest and sucking on his nipples.he gasped and arched his back. I then pulled away and ripped his pants off then his boxers. He pulled me closer and quickly took my shirt off then my pants. I was about to sit back but he pulled me closer and put my penis in his mouth and began sucking. I groned and pushed more into his mouth. When I was close to cuming I pulled out of his mouth and made him suck my fingers to get them slick with saliva.   
When I deemed it good enough I pulled them away and stuck in finger in his butt hole. He gasped and arched his back. I laughed and inserted another finger, then the third. He groaned and I pulled them out and inserted my penis in. He whined and pushed back a bit.   
I leaned down and kissed him and began thrusting in and out making him moan against my lips.   
I pulled away from his mouth and continued to thrust in and out of him. "Draco. Mm. Draco I'm close." He said and gripped the sheets.   
I leaned down and kissed him again and we both came. I pulled out of him and laid next to him. We both panted and I said, "I love you Harry."   
He cuddled to me and said, "I love you to my Draco."   
And we both fell asleep.  
The next morning we both woke up before every one so we took a quick shower even though Harry's butt hurt. Witch I find quite funny.  
We then went down to the great hall Blaise and Ron joining us a few minutes later along with Pansy and Hermione. "Morning boys." Both Pansy and Hermione said.   
"Morning girls." Me Harry Blaise and Ron said together.  
When it was time to go to classes Harry stood up and flinched a bit making our friends look at us. "You did it didn't you." Hermione said.  
Harry blushed as I smirked giving them the answer. The girls just rolled there eyes as Ron and Blaise laughed at Harry's misfortune.   
But we then went to class learning that Ron and Blaise had sex Ron bottoming again. Wich made me and Harry laugh.


	43. 43

Harry p.o.v  
At lunch we sat down and began talking about our next class. Wich is DADA One of the twins then said, "We have had her. And she was horable. Won't even let us use magic."   
We went in and sat down as Umbrige gave us first year books. Hermione raised her hand and said, "professor. Why are you giving us first year books?"   
"Pleas only speak when you are called on. And the reson why is because to my understanding. You all have n I think had good learning since first year. So we need to go back and learn the basics. Now pleas put away your wands. We don't need those." Umbrige answerd.   
"But how will we learn to defend ourselves. Out in the real world?" I asked sassly.  
Umbrige smiled then said like she is talking to a five year old, "and who would you think would want to hurt you?"   
"Oh I don't know. How about Voldimort?" I said.  
Her smile falters for a moment and said, "don't lie. Voldimort is not back. And he did not kill Cedric."   
"So he just died on his own accord? Your the lier here not me!" I said glaring at her.  
"His death was a tragic acsadent. So detention. Go to your head of house." She said.  
I huffed and got up and walked out sassly like Draco normally does. I just wish that I had long hair so I could sassly flip it. But oh well.  
When I got to Ms Mcgonagals office she had me sit down and said, "is it true you talked back to Ms. Umbrige."   
"Yes." I replied.   
"You yelled at her?" Ms McGonagall asked.  
"Yes we'll?"   
"And you called her a lier?" She asked.  
"Yes-"  
"Have a biscut Mr. Potter." She said pushing a plate of biscut to me.  
"Have a what?" 

 

Draco p.o.v  
When we got to dinner Harry is already there sitting at the table. Seeming a little mad. "Are you okay Harry." I asked sitting next to him.  
"I'm fine. I have detention with Umbitch for a month. And I got kicked off quidich." Harry replied.  
"But your our best seeker. We need you." Ron said.  
Harry just shrugged and continued to eat. "Well Harry you should not talk back to teachers." Hermione said.  
Harry sighed and said, "we'll go late now. After dinner I have detintion."   
I frowned and said, "im sure it's not that bad. It's just detintion. I'm sure I can talk to my father and be can get you back on the team and out of detention."   
"Don't worry about it Draco." Harry said.  
"But Harry. You love quidich. And your my best oponit." I said.  
"I don't care. Just don't worry about it." Harry said and glared at me. He then got up saying he is going to go to the room for detention.   
I frowned and Hermione said, "don't worry Draco. Harry will be fine. He is just upset."   
I nodded and when we finished eating we went to the common room. When Harry came back he still seemed upset and he went right to the dorms. I followed leaving the others to do there homework. Harry is in his pajamas and getting ready for bed. "Are you okay?" I asked.  
"I'm fine." He mumbled.  
I made him look at me and I kissed him. He kissed back and I pulled away. "Want to go to bed?" I asked.  
He nodded so I got ready for bed and we fell asleep.  
The next day me and Harry woke up and Harry got dressed in the girls uniform. When we got to the great hall Umbitch looked at Harry in disgust. So I glared at her.   
We sat down and began eating. "Morning Harry and Draco. We're is Blaise and Ron?" Hermione asked.  
"Sleeping. I think." Harry answerd.  
Pansy sat down and we greeted her. When Blaise and Ron came down Ron seemed pleased with himself and Blaise has hickyes all up and down his neck. "Morning every one." Ron said as they sat down Balise winceing a bit.   
Me and Harry laughed making Blaise glare at us. Wich just made us laugh harder.   
When we finished eating we had to go. And today griffindore has defence first with Hufflepuff. So me and Harry had to go our separate ways. So I kissed him goodby and left.


	44. 44

Harry p.o.v  
As we sat at our tables I looked at my hand suprised no one has noticed the writing. I just placed both my hands under that table as Umbrige came in and began class. This time I made no comment and done as told.  
At lunch my hand became itchy so I began scrching. Draco looked at my hand and said, "bloody hell Harry why did you not tell me?" And he grabbed my hand getting a closer look.   
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
"Harry had a blood quill used on him." Draco growled out.   
"We need to go tell Dumbldore." Ron said looking at my hand.  
"I'm fine." I said taking my hand back.  
"Harry blood quill don't just write onto your hand. They will eventually curse you tell you can never lie. And eventually you will then die." Balise said.   
I frowned and Draco said, "Blaise shut up. Come on Harry. You all can stay here." Draco then grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the teacher table. We stood infront of Dumbldore who is not even looking at me. "May we speak to you privetally Professor Dumbldore." Draco said.  
"Sure boys." Dumbldore said and stood up. He then led us to his office and he sat at his desk as Draco sat down dragging me into his lap. "What do you boys need to talk to me about?" Dumbldore asked.  
"Harry had a blood quill used on him." Draco said showing Dumbldore my hand.   
Dumbldore barely looked at me just a quick glance. "I'll get Professer Snape to make a potion to fix this. Who done this?" Dumbldore said.  
"Umbitch." Draco growled out.  
"Umbrige. Okay. I'll gave Harry's detention to be with Professer McGonagall. Don't worry my boys I'll have this all sorted out. Pleas go to classes now." Dumbldore said.  
We then got up and went to out first class.  
At lunch Hermione asked what happened and Draco explained. "at least he is trying to help. Though I'm not sure how much can be done. I mean. The ministry allowed her here." Hermione explained.   
We nodded and Draco said, "with Vampire mate laws. By law I can do anything I want to that bitch for hurting Harry. But I will need to tell the ministry what I want to do before I do it. But even if they say no I can still do as I wish. I practically will just be giving a warning that I'm going to do somthing."   
We finished eating then went to the rest of our classes hoping that Umbrige get what she deserves.   
After classes we went to the library to do home work and Draco began writing to the ministry. "I'm going to the owlery to send this I'll see you guys at lunch." Draco said and kissed my cheek.  
Draco p,o,v  
I ran quickly to the owlery and called my owl. I tied the letter and told him that I'll give him some treat. Then Headwig came over and said, "long time no speak Draco. How are you?"   
I smiled and said, "I am good Headwig. Harry is an amazing mate."   
"That is good. Harry is a good person." She replied.  
"He is. I have to go I'll see you around." I said and left.  
Then I ran into Umbrige. "Hello Mister malfoy. Should you not be at The dinning hall?" She said.  
"I had to send a letter. I was just on my way." I replied and walked past her.   
When I got on I sat down with Harry and our freinds. "You sent it?" Hermione asked.   
"Yes. I should get a letter back soon." I replied. "I also ran into Umbitch." I added.   
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
"Nothing. Don't worry I did not do a thing to get into truble." I said and grabbed some food to begin eating. Though I need some blood.   
So that night after me and Harry got into bed. I got ontop of him and put a silancing spell on the curtains. Harry looked up at me and licked his lips.   
I leaned down and bit into Harry's neck and began drinking his blood. Harry moaned and rolled his hips against mine.   
When I finished I licked Harry's wound closed and laid next to him cuddling him.  
"Um Draco?" He said.  
"Hmm." Was my only reply.  
"I'm aroused." He said and moved uncomfortablely.  
"Just sleep." I said smirking.  
"But. Draco!" He replied.  
"It's okay. Just sleep." I said and closed my eyes.   
He huffed and said nothing else.


	45. 45

Harry p.o.v   
dream  
Draco tide me to me to the bed completely naked. He rubbed against me also naked while he kissed and sucked my neck. I moaned and he put his fingers inside of my stretching my butt hole. When he pulled those out he replaced them with his dick thrusting inside of my making me a moaning mess.   
End.   
Then I woke up. My dick hard and me horny. Draco is asleep and it's almost time to get up. "Draco. Wake up." I said turning to face him. But he is awake smirking at me.   
"Had a good dream me horny little mate?" He asked.   
I blushed and said, "well. Um. You left me to go to sleep horny. It's your foult."   
"Your lucky that I have a silencing charm on these curtains." Draco said and got up.   
"Wait aren't you going to help me?" I asked.  
He smirked and said, "wank."   
"What?" I said confused.   
"You know. Masterbate." He said.   
"You want me. To wank off?" I said.   
"Yes. Have you never done that before?" He said.   
I though of it. And that would be no, mine and draco's relationship I did not think of as sexual unwell the sumer. "No you?" I said.   
"Yes. When I was not with you over the summer. And that night that your godfathers did not want us to sleep together." He said. "Well are you going to?" Draco asked.   
"Are you going to be watching?" I asked.  
He nodded and motioned for me to go ahead and sat against a bed post. I took off my pants and boxers I already did not have a shirt on. And Draco did not take his eyes off me. As I grabbed my dick and began stroking my self. Moaning as I thought of Draco. I noticed him getting hard and he began touching himself through his pants. I began moving me hips as he striped and got on top of me moving my hand. "Your so hot you know that? I love you so mutch." He said and began kissing me and playing with my dick. And moving his hips on mine. He then ,moved down and licked my dick from the balls up and began sucking. I moved my hips but he held them down.   
I then came into his mouth and he swolowed it. He then came back up and kissed me. "We should start getting ready." He said and got up.   
We both got ready and I put on the boy uniform. We went to the great hall and Hermione said, "what took you to so long?"   
"I gave Harry a blow job." Draco said making me blush.   
"I did not need to know that." Hermione said. Every one else silantly agreeing.   
"You asked." Draco said as Blaise and Ron came in.   
"Ask what?" Ron asked.  
"Hermione asked what took me and Harry so long. I answerd. How about you two?" Draco replied.   
"Slept in." Blaise answerd.   
Draco p.o.v  
We began eating making no more sexual comets. Then again it's not my fault Harry had a sexual dream and got aroused by me drinking his blood. It's normal.   
After eating we had our classes. Lucky there was at lunch I got an letter giving me the okay to do as I wish and asking what I want done.   
So I written another one for her to be publicly exaxuted and sent it off. "Your getting her exucuted?" Hermione asked quitly as we studyed at the library.   
"Yes. The bitch deserves it." I said.   
"Why not just Azkaban?" Ron asked.   
"Azkaban is to good for her." I replied.   
At dinner both mine and my mother's owl came in and we got letters. Harry smiled as he looked at the letter and a still photo. He showed me and said, "can we keep them Draco?" And I saw his rabbit with a bunch of baby rabits.   
"No." I said simply.   
"But why? There so cute." Harry said looking at the picture again.  
"There is to many of them. Plus you have snow." I said.   
He pouted and said, "but dwaco. There so adwabol. Pweas. Just won wabbit."   
I sighed and Hermione gave me a disapproving look. "Just one. No more." I said and Hermione shook her head.   
But Harry smiled brightly and hugged me saying loudly. "Thank you Draco I love you!" Gaining every ones attention.   
Harry went back to eating as I looked at the teacher table. Seeing every one is amazed exept for two peaple. Umbrige is glaring at us and Dumbldore is looking at his plate.  
I kissed Harry's cheek and went back to eating.   
We then went to bed and we went strait to sleep not wanting an repeat of last night. Though I would not mind. I mean Harry having a sexual dream about me is quite hot. But I don't need Hermione mad at me. So I went to sleep cuddling my little Harry.


	46. 46

Harry p.o.v  
I next morning I was woken by some one kissing me, that i knew was Draco.   
I kissed back pulling him closer. Draco began kissing my jaw line and my neck. When he finally but down and began sucking my blood. I moaned and hugged him to me. As he pulled away and licked the wound closed. I pulled him down so we can kiss. But he just laughed and pulled away. "No harry. Maybe later." He said.  
"But Draco." I whinned.   
"No harry." He replied.   
I pouted and said, "your mean."   
"I'm sorry Harry. I love you. But if we don't go Hermione will kill us for being late." He said and kissed my cheek getting up.   
I whinned and got up to and got ready putting in the girl uniform. "You look pretty my harry." Draco said and kissed my cheek.  
"Thank you." I mumbled so I can still act upset. I am going to take as much advantage as I can out of this.   
We went to the great hall and Draco kept trying to hold my hand our put an arm around my waist, but I did not let him. We then sat down and Hermione looked at us both sceptically.   
"Harry pleas talk to me." Draco pleased.   
I shook my head forceing myself not to smirk. "Harry what is going on?" Hermione asked.  
"Don't worry about it." I said and began eating.  
"Harry pleas. Will a kiss make it better?" He said putting a hand on my shoulder but I brushed it off.   
"Draco what did you do?" Ron asked angerly.   
"I don't know." He said frowning.  
All through the day up untell dinner Draco has been begging for me to pay attention to him. Our freinds would looked at us strange but not say a thing.   
"Harry pleas talk to me. I miss you!" Draco said laching onto me hugging me tight.   
Though I just ignored him and ate. "Come on Harry he is your mate just talk to him." Hermione said rolling her eyes.  
I just smiled and shook my head.   
"Pleas Harry I'll do anything." Draco said. "Ill. I'll give you anything. Anything you want. I'll let you keep all the baby bunnies. And. And even get you some new ones. Pleas Harry." Draco cried.   
"Really?" I asked.  
"Yes. Just pleas pay attention to me." He said with puppy dog eyes.   
I hugged him and he cuddled me. "I'll let you keep all the bunnies. And when we go to Hogsmead I'll give you anything you want. Just pleas don't neglecte me." He said and kissed my cheek.  
I snuggled into him as our friends rolled there eyes. They probly now know that I was doing this just to get thing out of it. But I don't care.  
Draco p.o.v  
I'm so happy that Harry is not mad at me any more. I have no clue what I done wrong though. But at least she is happy. Though now I'll need to beg my parents to let us keep all the baby bunnies.   
Some ministry peaple then came in and arrested Umbitch. Telling her that she is arrested for illigle use of punishment. Then left.   
Every one cheered and clapped for her arrest. Me and the Weaslys twins probably the loudest.   
Dumbldore told us to be quite and aslo said that classes are cancelled for a week tell he finds a new teacher. Making us cheer all the more.   
I'm even sure that I saw Snape grin. And he like never does.   
We then went to the common room and I had Harry cuddle me while Hermione forced us to do home work.   
"But Hermione I don't want to. And i need to find names for the bunnies." Harry whinned.   
Hermione glared at Harry and said, "I don't care. Do your work."   
"Fine mean. Draco help me." Harry whinned.   
"I love you Harry. You dont have to do anything you don't want to." I said and hugged him to me.  
Harry cuddled up to me and kissed my cheek. This is so nice since he ignored me all day. Maybe I'll make him even more happy tonight in bed.   
So when we went to bed j pinned Harry down and began kissing him roughly.   
He kissed back and I pulled away. "I'm sorry for whatever k done to make you mad at me. I love you Harry." I said and began kissing his neck.  
"I love you to Draco. I'm sorry for ignoring you." He said quitly.   
I began rubbing against him making myself more aroused then I am but Harry pushed me off and said. "Not right now Draco. How about later." And he cuddled me.  
I frowned but cuddled back a little upset that he does not want to. But I can't force him. That would be rape.   
So we just cuddled. Falling asleep. Me very horny.


	47. 47

Harry p.o.v  
I woken up to Draco straddling me glaring down at me. "You were very mean to me Harry." Draco said.  
"I'm sorry Draco." I said.  
"You ignored me all day then leave me horny." He said.  
Shoot how do I get out of this. Then I decided that I could do something that may be mean. But it'll help. I willed tears to come to my eyes and pretended to cry, "you don't love me." I cried.   
His face imeadtly turned from angery to sad and worried. "No no I do love you. What would ever make you think I don't."   
"Your. Mad. At me." I cried.   
"I'm sorry Harry. I love you and I always will. I am sorry to make you think I don't." He said and kissed me.   
When he pulled away I sniffed and pouted saying. "Promis you love me?" And sniffed again.  
"I promise I'll always love you. Let's get ready to go." Draco said.  
So we got up and got ready me feeling like a boy today got dressed in the boys uniform.   
I still acted upset and Draco comforted me. Though I just pouted and acted.   
"What did you do this time?" Hermione asked glaring daggers at Draco.  
"I don't know." Draco said and had me cuddle him as we ate.  
They shook there head and let us be.   
At lunch Draco sent a letter begging his parents to let us keep all the baby bunnies for me. Hermione looked at him disaprovingly, while Ron and Blaise are in there own little world.   
I snuggled into Draco's side as he put an arm around my shoulder.   
"I love you Harry." Draco said and kissed my cheek.   
"I love you to." I said pouting and putting in a sad face.   
"Well we don't have classes today so what are we going to do?" Ron asked.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "we are going to go to the library and learn.  
"Why can't we do something fun? I mean why do we need to?" Ron asked.  
Hermione glared at him and said, "because Umbrige was not a good teacher so far so. We need to catch up."   
I'm sure our next teacher would be able to do that just fine." Ron said and smiled.  
Hermione glared at him harder and said, "we are doing what I say we are doing. Got it!"   
We nodded and she calmed and continued to eat.  
After studying we relaxed by the lake. Hermione and Pansy talking, me and Draco cuddling under a tree finding names for our rabbits, Ron and Blaise playing wizards chess.   
"Harry we can not name the bunnies snow two, snow three, so on, and, so forth, Excetra, and two, snow cutie." Draco said.  
"But, I want to." I whined and pouted.  
"There not real names." Draco said.  
"You sound like a married cupple finding names for your children." Pansy said.  
Draco smiled and said, "I can not wait tell Harry has my children."   
Draco p.o.v  
Harry looked confused and said, "what do you mean?"   
"When you turn seventeen you would be able to get pregnant and have children." I explained.  
Harry nodded and said, "okay. Cool."   
That night me and Harry fell asleep cuddling. This time not getting eather of us aroused. Just cuddling.   
In the morning we both woke up and got dressed. Harry though is looking at his trunk blankly. "you okay Harry?" I asked.  
"I don't know what to dress as. I don't feel like a boy or girl." He replied.  
I frowned and said, "wait. So. You don't feel like eather a boy or girl?"   
"Yes. What do I wear?" Harry asked.  
"Um. Do you have any gendernutrale cloths?" I asked.  
Harry nodded and took out a black shirt and jeans. After he got dressed we both went to the great hall and began eating.   
"Wait Harry. If you feel like neather a boy or girl what pronouns do we use?" I asked.  
He shrugged and continued to eat.   
Throughout the day Harry would switch between girl and boy actions. Making most of us confused.   
At the end of the day we ate dinner no one asking Harry a thing about his gendernutral actions.   
And we went to bed cuddling and saying we love you.


	48. 48

Harry p.o.v  
The next day I woken to Draco straddling me looking down at me smiling. "morning Harry." He said and kissed me.  
When he pulled away I smiled and said, "morning Draco."   
He leaned down and kissed me and I kissed back eagerly. But he saddly pulled away again and said, "we should get ready."   
I pouted and said, "but why?"   
Draco smiled and kissed my forehead. "Because if we don't Hermione will get mad. So come on Harry." Draco said getting up.  
"Okay." I said and fallowed his lead.   
I got dressed in the male uniform and kissed Draco's cheek.   
Once we got to the great hall we sat down and began eating. "morning boys. Nothing bad going on today? Every thing is good?" Hermione said.  
"Yes. Everything is good today." I said as Draco nodded in agreement.   
Dumbldore then walked in with Remus and Dumbldore said, "good morning every one there is no classes today. But Remus Lupin has come back and is going to be teaching defence against the dark arts again."   
Every one cheered and clapped me probably the loudest. Draco kissed my cheek and Dumbldore told us to tuck in so we began eating.   
"So what are we doing today?" Ron asked.  
We just shrugged and said I don't know. We just continued eating and talked.  
After eating Hermione decided to drag us to the library. "But hermione! I don't want to." Ron whined slamming his head on to the table as we read.   
"I don't care Ron. Complain to your boyfriend." Hermione replied.   
I leaned into Draco as he put an arm around me. He leaned to me and wisperd. "Let's go do something fun."   
I nodded so we got up and ran out of the library. We went to our dormatory and went to our bed and placed up wards so no one can disturb us.   
I tried to cuddle to Draco but he decided different. He got ontop of me and began kissing me. I kissed back eagerly looking my hands behind his neck.   
After a few minutes of just kissing he pulled away both of us breathing heavily. But he went back and began kissing my jaw and neck nipping at the skin. He pulled off my shirt and began bighting at my chest.   
Draco p.o.v  
I sat up and Harry looked at me lustfully. I smiled and began kissing him again as the curtains we're ripped open. "Told you I could do it." I heard Hermione say as I sat up.  
"Told you they be snogging." Ron said.  
"Leave us alone! We're busy!" I said and closed the curtains and looked down to see a blushing Harry.   
The curtains opened again and Blaise said, "sorry that we are disturbing your sexy time. But Professer Lupin wants to speak with you two."   
I glared at him and said, "I don't care."   
"Draco we could finish later. We should speak to him." Harry said and pouted.  
I pouted back and said, "but Harry!"   
"No. Get up." Harry said and pushed me off and fixed his shirt.   
We then went to Lupins office and sat down.   
Ron's p.o.v  
Since Professer Lupin did not want to speak with us me and Blaise went to the comments room and Blaise pushed me into the bed closed the curtens and began kissing me.   
But I bottemed last time so I flipped us over and said, "your turn to bottom."   
"Oh come on Ron. Don't you enjoy bottom?" He asked.  
"Yes but you do to. And it's your turn." I said.  
He pouted but said no more as I leaned down and began kissing him again. He kissed back as I took off our close and grinding against him.   
I began kissing and bighting his neck and he allowed it.   
I then grabbed some lube and prepared us both. Pushing my fingers into Blaise a little ruffly. "Is the silance wards up?" I asked.  
He nodded and pushed against my fingers. I smiled and pulled them away getting a wimper from Blaise   
I then pushed myself in him and began pulling in and out Balise moaning and wimpering.   
When we both came I collapsed next to him and held him close.  
Draco p.o.v  
When we walked into the dorm I cuddled with Harry on the bed placing kisses on his head.   
Lupin just wanted to talk to Harry about Umbitch nothing special. And he did not really talk to me. I don't care anyway. I don't like that mutt.   
So me and Harry just cuddled for the rest of the day. Not finishing our sexy time.   
Though I don't care. I just want my Harry to be with me.


	49. 49

Harry p.o.v  
The next day I woken up and we got ready. I dressed in the girls uniform and we went down to the common room and waited for our friends.   
But then Ginny came down and sat next to me. "Harry you promised that you would wear a bra for me." Ginny said.  
"I did?" I asked.  
"Yes now come on." Ginny said and took my hand dragging me to the girls room. Draco alowing this all to happen with and evil smirk.   
She pushed me onto her bed as she looked through her trunk. "Yes i believe this would be your size." Ginny said taking out a bra.   
She tossed it to me so I just took off my shirt and put it on."okay now what?" I asked picking up my shirt.  
"No it's not done. Now stuff this into the bra." Ginny said taking out some round things.   
"Why?" I asked.  
"To help the bra. Duh. Just do it." Ginny said.  
I sighed and done as asked. "Okay are we done here?" I said.  
She nodded so we walked down stairs to find my friends waiting. "Ha. Harry it's looks like you have boobs." Ron said and laughed.  
I glared at him as we all went to breakfast. Ginny happy skipping next to us. "So Draco what do you think of Harry?' Ginny asked.  
"I think it's kind of hot." Draco said looking me up and down.   
"But your gay. So how can having boobs be hot?" Ron asked.  
"I don't know. But it's also a little funny." Draco said and poked me.  
We gironro the great hall and Draco kept poking me. "stop it." I said and pushed his hand away.   
"No." He said and poked me again.  
I puted and said, "but... But dwaco. Pweas."   
"Okay Harry if you want me to." Draco said and hugged me.   
I cuddled to him and continued to eat.   
Our first class is defence with Slythren. Lupin is sitting on his desk. He glanced at me and smiled. "so let's begin the lesson. So I have learned that Umbitch. I mean brige. Has not toight you correctly. So let's start from the begging of our text book. This yours not the first." Lupin said.  
After lession we went to potions. Snape glanced at me as he walked in.   
Then he started class.

After classes we went to the library to do our home work and study.  
Draco p.o.v  
I pulled Harry close to me and kissed his cheek. "Do you need help?" I asked noticeing his confused expression while looking at his potions work.  
He nodded so I began helping him.   
After working I decided that I want to take Harry out for a picknick. So I slipped away and got dobby to get us a basket with all Harry's favorite foods and had Dobby set it up near the lake. "Come on Harry I have a suprise for you." I said dragging Harry along.  
"Okay Draco. Slow down." He said trying to pull me back and walk next to him.   
"I'm sorry Harry I am just excited. I like to spoil you." I said and kissed his cheek.   
He smiled and blushed. "I love you Draco." Harry said.  
I stepped in front of him stopping him. Then I kissed him full on the lips. I pulled away smiling and said, "come on or we will never get there."  
Once we got there Harry was happy. I placed the food out and we began eating.  
"So what have you this marvelous idea?" Harry asked.  
I shrugged and said, "I don't know. Just thought that it would be nice."   
After eating we went back to the common room where out friends asked us where we went.   
We just told them that we had a picknick.  
We then went to bed and fell asleep cuddling eachother.


	50. 50

Harry p.o.v  
The next day I woke up Draco cuddling me from behind. I turned over cuddling to him. When cold water splashed over us startling Draco awake and making me turn my head so fast I got win lash.   
"Oh your going to get it Weasl!" Draco yelled and jumped at Ron.   
They both fell to the ground. Draco trying to punch him. Ron trying to get him off.   
"Stop Draco! Mercy!" Ron yelled waking the other boys in the room.   
"Draco get off of ron!" I yelled grabbing draco's arms and dragging him off.   
"Fine. Only because you asked." Draco said standing up and fixing his shirt.   
Ron stood up breathing heavily with a black eye. "The bloody hell was that for? I just pourd water on you!" Ron said covering his black eye.   
"Witch was very rude of you weaslbee." Draco said glaring at him.   
"Come on Draco. Let's just go take a shower and change." I said grabbing his arm and dragging him to the bathroom, grabbing the male uniform.   
We tooken our shower together and got dressed doing nothing more.   
We then went down to the great hall. "Draco why did you punch ron?" Blaise asked angerly Hermione giving Draco a disapproving look.  
"He dumped water on me and Harry." Draco said as we sat down.  
"That does not give you the reson to punch him." Hermione explained.   
"I don't care it was rude and disrespectful." Draco said.  
I shook my head and began eating.   
"What harry? You think I should not have done that?" Draco asked.  
"It's just. I think it was a little to far. I mean. he did not hurt us." I said.   
"I don't care. He annoyed me." Draco said and began eating.  
So I began to eat. Not caring any more.   
"Well you annoy me leech." Ron said glaring at Draco.   
Draco growled at him and said, "I am not a leech you red headed vermin."   
Ginny sat down and said, "what's going on here?"   
"That Weasl is being annoying." Draco said.  
"This leech is being a brat." Ron said.   
"Can you both stop fighting." I said cuddling to Draco.   
Draco smiled at me and said, "any thing for you my Harry."   
I smiled and Ginny said, "well guess what."   
"What?" We all said.   
"I asked Nevill out. And now we are dating." Ginny said smiling.   
"You and Nevill?" Ron asked.  
"Yep. I finally have a boy freind. Are you going to ask any one out Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
Hermione shook her head and said, "no. I have no one I want to date."   
Ginny nodded and left. "Hey Draco what do you say about a double date. You two and me and ron?" Blaise asked.  
"Sounds great. How about tomorrow." Draco asked.  
"Sounds good." Blaise said.  
Draco p.o.v  
The next day nothing happened tell the end of the day. We got ready then tooken the port key to the same place that I taken Harry.   
This time the reservation is under Malfoy and we got a nice seat. "So is this were you took harry?" Ron asked.  
I nodded and Harry cuddled up to me.  
I looked around and saw Ginny and Nevill also came here. Same as dean and Semus, who is snogging.   
After eating and talking we went back to hogwarts. Ron and Blaise went inside and I took Harry for a walk around the lake. "I want to know why they wanted to go on a double date." Harry said.   
"Maybe they wanted to go on one but did not know we're to go." I said putting an arm around Harry's waist.   
Harry nodded and said, "it's nice tonight."   
I nodded and pulled Harry to were he is faceing me and kissed him.   
I then pulled away and said, "how about we go back and do somthing more fun."   
Harry smiled and nodded.   
Once we got back to the boys dormatory I dragged Harry to the bed and pushed him onto it. I closed the curtains and placed a silencing charm. I began kissing Harry and taking off his cloths. He then helped take mine of and I began rubbing against him. He moaned and rubbed back. I then took a bottle of lube and prepared myself and put some on my fingers. I looked down at Harry and placed one in him. Then two more and moved them around. Once I thought it is good enough I pulled them out and pushed myself inside of him. He groaned and pushed against me. I then began to slowly move in and out of him, I leaned down and kissed him, on his lips and jawline down to his neck. I bit into him gaining a gasp and moan as I sucked on the wound getting blood. And drinking blood while having sex makes the blood taste much sweeter. I pulled away and licked the wound closed. I then began to push in and out faster. I grabbed his dick and and moved it in time with my thrust. "D-draco. I. I have to. Draco!" He said and came into my hand. I came inside of him.   
I then laid next to him and held him to me. "I love you harry." I said.   
"Love you to." He replied. And we fell asleep.   
AN  
Fifty chapters! YAY. Happy fifty chapters every one.


	51. 51

Harry p.o.v  
I woke up naked cuddled to a neked Draco. My butt hurting. I cuddled closer to Draco not wanting to get up. Draco moved and opened his eyes. "Morning my Harry." Draco said nuzzling my neck.   
"Morning Draco." I said.   
"We need to get up." Draco said making no movement.   
"I don't want to." I said and yawned.   
"Mhm. You sure sound like you want to stay. And sleep." Draco said kissing my neck.   
I nodded and said, "sounds good."   
"Yes. Sleep more my Harry." Draco said.  
So I cuddled more to him and fell back asleep.  
When I woke again I am still cuddled to Draco and the covers are covering us more better. "Sleep well Harry?" Draco asked.  
"Yes I did. What time is it?" I asked.   
"Little past nine. Would you like for me to call in Dobby to bring up breakfast?" Draco answerd.  
"Sure." I said.  
We ate then decide to get up. I got dressed in the male uniform. And we went downstairs to see Ron and Blaise cuddling on a couch across from Hermione and Pansy talking.   
Me and Draco sat down on another couch and join the conversation.  
"What took you two so long to get up?" Blaise asked.  
"We did not want to get up." Draco said.  
"Well you missed breakfast." Hermione said.  
"Actually we asked Dobby to bring us food." I answerd.  
Hermione frowned and said, "those poor house elvs. They have to do so mutch work. It's slavery it's wrong."   
Draco sighed and said, "actually Hermione most house elvs enjoy the work. It really depends on the person that owns the elf. My father and mom was really nice to Dobby. And he enjoyed working with us. But then after He who must not be named, he hated working with us."   
"But it's wrong. There slaves. They are working for nothing." Hermione said.  
"Actually most owners give them a place to sleep and food. The cloth that they were is just a symble to there working. I am sure that they can get a new one. They would just have to make a new one. Dobby one time did." Draco explained.   
"I still don't like it." Hermione said.  
I looked at Draco who decided to play with my hair. I closed my eyes and relaxed against Draco.   
"I am sure my mom would like a house elf. She would have it much easer." Ron said.  
"I am sure that Dobby would be more than happy to serve your family." Draco said.  
Ron nodded and we talked more. Draco and Ron played chest and they both tyed a few times.   
After wards we went to lunch.  
Draco p.o.v  
After lunch we went back to the Griffindore common room and went back to the seats.   
That night at twelve Harry woke up from a nightmare crying. "It's okay Harry hush love it's okay." I said holding him.   
Every one else is awake to watching.   
We decided to go to Dumbldore since Harry began talking about hurting Mr. Weasly.   
After talking to Dumbldore Mr. Weasly is hurt and is in the hospital. So we went to go visit him. The Weaslys me Harry Blaise hermine and Pansy. But harry did not stay in the room. So I went to talk to him. "What's wrong love?" I asked.  
"This is my fault. I think in turning into Voldimort." Harry said tearing up a bit.  
"No your not Harry. You are to nice to be turning into Voldimort. And when we get back from our now early Christmas break you will start iclomency. That is the reason why you saw what Voldimort is doing. He used a spell so you need to learn iclomency." I said and kissed him.   
"But-"  
"No harry. This is not your fault it's Voldimort." I said.  
Durning the break Harry did not speak to anyone. He is just sitting quietly. He barely even talked about his gifts.  
I am just worried that he will get depressed over this. I mean. First Umbitch and now this. Ugh why is life so difacult?   
I mean. Is it to mutch to ask for to live happy with my mate and have no trubles.   
So that night u cuddled with and and would place random kisses on his head and neck.  
"Why are you kissing me?" Harry asked.  
I just laughed and said, "why not?"   
"I'm trying to sleep." Harry said.  
"So. Am I not allowed to kiss you?" I asked.  
"No. Your just distracting me." Harry said.  
"Aww. Is my poor little Harry sleep deprived?" I asked.  
"Yes." He replied.  
I got on top of him straddling his waist. Then I bit into his neck. He moaned as I drank his blood.   
When I pulled away I licked his neck and began kissing him. Then Ron can in and said, "hey stop making out and come here for a bit."  
We reluctantly got up and fixed our selves then went down stairs.


	52. 52

Harry p.o.v  
When we got down stairs Draco dragged me to the couch sat down with me on his lap. Then every one came in. "The reason why we called you all in here is because Mad Eye Moody has giving us two announcements that can not wait." Ms Weasly said as Mad eye walked in.  
"So the first one is that Umbrige has been released and not charged. Though she can not go back to the school and is under house arrest."  
Mad eye was about to say more but Draco got up making me nearly fall off his lap. He began walking to the door talking about how absurd this is.   
But his father grabbed him and hit him upside the head. "How dare you hit me! Wait untill my father... Wait. Okay fine." Draco said and sat back down. He grabbed me and put me back onto his lap.   
"Now the second thing if your done yelling. Is that vampires mate ones they are seventeen can have children and get pregnant. Male and female." Mad eye said.   
"Wait so once Harry is seventeen he can have kids?" Draco asked.  
"Yes. He will go into somthing like a heat once a month." Mad eye said.  
"How did you figure this out? We did not while we were studying up on vamps." I said.   
"It's in few books." Mad eye said.   
I looked at Draco who is staring off into space smiling. "Oh this is so grate. I can be a grandma." Narccisa said clapping her hands jumping a bit.   
"Draco." Ron said making Draco look at him. "If you get Harry pregnat before he is ready I'll fucking casarate you."   
Draco pailed as Ms Weasly yelled at Ron for saying that as Sirius laughed saying that he thinks the same thing.   
"Harry Ron is being me to me." Draco said nuzzling my neck.  
"Don't worry Draco he is only bluffing." I said patting his leg.   
"Well you all can go to sleep now." Ms Weasly said shooing us up stairs.  
The next day. We ate breakfast then went to open presents. And nothing interesting happen for the rest of the break.  
When we got back to school i finally began feeling better about the whole Arthur Weasly attack. Draco during the whole break was trying to make me feel better.  
Draco p.o.v  
That night Harry woke from another nightmare claiming that Moldy Wart is mad. I'm just glad that tomorrow that Harry will be able to start learning Occlamancy.  
The next day Harry came back from his lesson looking a but shaken. And a little mad. I pulled him into his lap and said, "what's wrong my Harry?"   
He curled up to me and said, "I don't like Snape.  
"Why what's wrong?" I asked rubbing his back.  
He sniffed and said, "he is looking through my memories."   
"That's the points of the lesson harry you need to learn how to block your mind." I explained.  
"But what if he sees something super personal? Like me and you having sex?" Harry said frowning.   
I lightly kissed him and said, "don't worry Harry. I'm sure it will be fine. I mean. Snape I am sure is prepared for the worse."   
"But... I don't want him to see it... Draco." Harry said nuzzling my neck.  
I sighed and ran my hand up and down his side. "Don't worry Harry it'll be fine. I am sure Snape won't judge you for me and you having sex or anything. Don't worry about it my Harry." I said and kissed the top of his head.  
"Okay Draco. I love you." He mumbled against my neck.   
He slowly fell asleep so I picked him up and carried him to the room and got us both ready for bed. I then laid down next to him and fell asleep.  
I woke up to Harry sitting up and breathing heavily close to tears. "Harry are you okay?" I asked pulling him to me relising it's like the middle of the night.  
"Yah I'm fine." Harry mumbled cuddling back up to me.   
I nuzzled his neck and lightly kissed him. "Don't worry Harry I'll protect you. I love you so much." I said.  
"I love you to Draco." He mumbled falling back to sleep.  
I smiled and wached him sleep a bit tell I fell asleep myself.


	53. 53

Harry p.o.v  
The next morning i woke up tired since I got no sleep. Even with draco comforting me I was still to scared to sleep. At breakfast I ate silantly and slowly.   
I mean how can I be calm when there are two peaple getting in my head. Snap is teaching me occlomencey. And I don't think he'd like to see me and his godson have sex.   
Then there is voldimort. Who is my enamy. And I don't want him to see anything in my head. Excspesaly. The ones I care about.   
"Harry are you sure you are okay. If you want we can skip classes." Draco said pulling me on to his lap.   
"Skippong today sounds good." I said nuzzling his neck.   
Draco picked me up and Ron said he will get my work for me. Hermione I know would say how bad it is to skip class.   
Draco took me to the room if requirement and we sat on a couch in front of a fire. I curles up to him and he placed a arm around my shoulders. "I love you Harry. And don't worry about a thing. I am sure that sooner or later we will defeat voldimort and live happily ever after." Draco said and kissed my head.   
"That sounds like a fairy tail. We defet the evil one and the prince and princess live happily ever after. The end." I said.  
"I hope that happens. I mean. I would be nothing without you. And u really mean it if a soulmate dies the other would go into deep depression and eventually go crazy." Draco said a little in a joking tone but I know it's Sirius.  
"Don't worry. I'm the boy who lived." I said and kissed draco jaw.   
"All I need is you Harry. So pleas if we do eventually face voldimort. Primiss me you'll be safe." Draco said.  
"I promise." I said knowing I may not be anble to keep this.   
We then just cuddled on the couch on comfortable silance.   
That night as I walked into Snape's office he said, "why were you not in class mr. Potter?"   
"Draco decided that we can skip. I have a lot on my mind." I said.  
Snap sneard and said, "okay Mr. Potter. Let's get this over with." He then shouted the spell taking me back into my memorys. It showed my first year. Mettinh fluffy. Faceing voldimort. Then it skipped to second year. Draco claming I am his mate. Talking to me after o broke my arm. First time wearing a dress.   
Then snap stopped. "Come on Potter try harder." Snap said.  
"I am trying the best I can snape."   
"Sir." He said.  
"There is no need to call me sir." I replied back.  
He then got very close and said. "You shall show respect. You shall eather say sir or Mr." Snape said. He then walked away and said, "now control your emotions. Clear your mind!" Then just as he was going to yell the spell. I did.  
Draco p.o.v  
When Harry came back he seemed mad. "Harry what's wrong?" I asked.  
"I am not taking the lessions any more." He said.  
"Why not? What did severus do?" I asked.  
He say on the couch and said, "he done nothing. I used the spell on him. And I saw a few memories. Then he told me to get out. That I am done with the lessions." He explained.  
"Harry. Why did you do that?" He was trying to help." I said hugging him.  
"Because. I am tired of it. Going through the same thing. It's not helping. I am not learning a thing. I can't do it." He said curling up to me crying a bit.  
I rubbed his back allowing it. I have no clue what to say to him. When he fell asleep I carried him up to bed and went down to Snape's room.   
He opened the door and said "yes Draco?"   
"Can you pleas teach Harry occlomencey again. He needs it. I know what he done was wrong but. He needs it." I pleaded to my godfather.   
"He is unteachable." Snap said.  
I grilled and said, "he is my MATE. And if he does not learn he can get hurt. I don't want him hurt!"   
Snap looked me up and down and said, "I guess we can try again. But he better be more disaplenes about it. We will start tomorrow." He said and shut the door.   
I ran back to the room and liad down in bed with Harry.   
He unconsciously curled up to me and I put my arms around him. I hope he will he happy about this. Then I fell asleep.


	54. 54

Harry p.o.v  
The next day I figured out that I am still getting lessions from Snape. And that day I felt like a girl so I dressed in the female uniform and got ready for the day.   
And I allowed draco to take some of my blood.   
That night Snape and me had the same rutien as usual. He used the spell. I tried to defend it. I could not do it.  
Before I new it the end of this year is near. And hagrid brought over a half giant brother.  
Plus that night I had a dream. We're Sirius is intruble.   
I quickly got up and dressed draco. Draco getting up tirdly and asking me what's wrong. So I quickly explained and got Ron and Blaise up to. Who are lucky not undressed from having sex.  
I then ran to Hermione, and woke her up as well. Then we even got pansy.   
Once we were all ready to go we ran out of Hogwarts but ran into Umbrige. I have no idea were she even came from.  
"Well hello children. I bet you are looking for whatever hagrid brought over. Well. We're is it"? Umbitch said.  
"Well show you. Come on." I said leading her to the giant.   
She was attacked by cenatars and the blood from.gwaml and umbride sent over threstles.   
Then we ridden them to the ministry.  
After finding the orb of my profisy and Ron getting attacked by tentacal brains. We came to a room with a viel in the center. Deathesters. And the order of the Phoenix. All here.   
Bellatrix lestrage shot the killing curse at Sirius so I quickly ran in front and took the blow. Falling into darkniss.  
Draco p.o.v  
I saw Harry got hit and quickly ran to him as the minister came in taking the deathesters.   
I picked Harry up our friend came over. As the order talks to the minister. Who now believes that Voldimort is back.   
"Harry pleas don't die on me. I love you so much." I said.   
I can still hear his heart beat so I am sure he won't die. I kissed him and then picked him up. Then we teleported back to Hogwarts.   
I set him in the hospital wing. Ron in a bed across the room Blaise trying to get him to act normal. Bloody hell what did those brains do to him.   
Sirius and Remus sat next to Harry's bed across from me. "He did not have to do that. My poor Harry. He is so brave." Sirius said.  
"When he woke up he told me that you were intruble. Apparently voldimort lied to him. He was learning occlomencey." I said and began running my fingers through his hair.   
The next day Harry woke up so me Hermione and pansy ran to the hospital wing. Blaise and Ron are both alseep in Ron's bed and Harry is awake looking around the room.   
I ran to him and got onto the bed kissing him hard. Getting a suprised gasp from him.   
When I pulled away I am smiling like and idior and Harry still seems confused. "What wrong Harry"?  
"I. I thought I died." Harry said.  
I kissed him again and said, "well your not. You should be happy Harry."   
"I know. It's just. Surprising. How is every one. I mean. Ron is here." Harry said.  
"Every one is okay. Ron was attacked by brains remember." I said.  
Harry nodded and said, "yah. Um. Can we go now?"   
Madam pomfry came in making me move and she checked on Harry.   
After saying he is good he changed and we left Hermione and pansy talking to him excidedly.   
At the end of the year we loaded onto the train and said bye to hagred and Lupin.   
We found our own compared and talked about our summer.


	55. 55

Time skip to sixth book  
Harry p.o.v  
Draco was not able to spend the summer with me. He has only came over a few times. And we did not have any sex. He'd just drink from me. Not that I mind.   
And of course we have went out a few times. But all the times that I was able to spend with Draco was fun.   
But the nights were hard. I could barely sleep.   
And this is one of those night. I am in bed tossing and turning not able to sleep. I turned over on my side again and saw Draco standing over me. "Can't sleep?" He asked.  
I nodded and opened my arms so he can come and cuddle me. He slipped into the bed and cuddled me up to him. "How did you get here?" I asked.  
"Floo. I have been having trouble sleeping, too. Sleep now, my little mate. I'm here." Draco said, running his fingers through my hair. I cuddled into him. For once this summer, falling into a peaceful sleep.   
When I woke up the next day, Draco is still here, asleep, cuddling me to him. Not wanting to get up, I cuddled back up to Draco, enjoying his presence. But sadly, I felt him move and wake up. "Morning, my Harry," he mumbled.  
"Morning Draco. I don't want to get up." I said.  
"I don't either, but if I don't Remus and Sirius may think I am having sex with you." Draco said.  
"If we were, they would hear us because we can't use silencing charms." I explained.  
He smirked and said, "but I can use gags and some other very kinky stuff."  
I blushed as he kissed me, then got up. I done the same, and got dressed in some gender neutral clothes.   
We then, go downstairs to see Sirius setting the table, and Remus reading something about Voldemort being back. "Morning boys." They said.  
"How did you know I am here?" Draco asked.  
"I had smelt you. Your parents will be here to get you around twelve. You know, it's very dangerous these days to be going around on your own." Remus said, looking at Draco Seriously.  
Draco huffed and sat down, and I sat in a chair next to him. "Well I wanted to be with Harry. We cannot get a good night's sleep without each other. And Voldemort has not done much since the ministry. " Draco said.  
I frowned, and remember hearing about it. After I'd passed out, Voldemort had shown up, prepared to yell at Bellatrix for killing me, wanting to do so himself, but he realized I was alive and Dumbledore faced him. He, then, disappear, not being heard from since, and people still wander how I survived the second time.   
We ate breakfast, and Draco tried to convince Remus and Sirius to let us go out, but they wouldn't let us. So, we went up to my room and cuddled.   
Draco p.o.v  
I cuddled Harry and placed lightly kiss his forhead every once and a while. We did not talk or anything, we just enjoyed each other's presence, but then I felt the need to drink his blood. So, I laid him on his back, and got on top of him. I smiled, and he tilted his head to the side, giving me full access to his neck. I leant down bit into his neck, and began to drink his blood. He moaned and pushed his hips into mine.   
Now, I don't want to do anything more, with Remus and Sirius here. Especially, without silencing charms. So, I held him still and continued to drink. "Draco. Please," he panted.  
I pulled away and said, "Harry, not right now. Remus and Sirius will not like that " then I lean down, and lick some blood that had spilled from the wound. I, then continued to drink.  
He moaned and tried moving, but I'm not let him. So, I pulled away from him and said, "Harry, come on. This is not hard."  
"But, Draco, I'm hard. Please!" He said lust in his eyes.   
I rolled my eyes and licked the wound close. "Harry, not with your godparents here." I said.  
He frowned, then leant up, and kissed me.  
I kissed back, and slithered my toung into his mouth. He groaned, and rolled his hips against mine. I held him down again and said, "Harry, not right now!"  
He pouted and said, "Fine! You're mean!"   
I pecked his lips as Remus came in and said, "I'm just checking in on you. You only fed right, Draco?"   
I nodded and he walked out.   
I gave Harry a 'I told you so!' look. He just rolls his eyes, then we go back to cuddling.  
AN  
I now have two betas one is cs68127  
The other is MugglefiedMalfoy  
That's all. Hope you enjoy.


	56. 56

Harry p.o.v  
The next day, we went to Diagon Ally and bought our supplies. The Weasley's and Hermione were there, of course. We done nothing but shop, and,sadly, Draco had to go home.  
But I saw him, the next day, on the train. He immediately hugged, and cuddled me nuzzling my neck.  
"Love you, too, Draco." I said, laughing.  
The adults, then made us board the train and we found a compartment, with our friends following us in. We sat on one bench, Draco sitting me on his lap. Hermione sat next to us, Blaise and Ron sit next to each other, on the other side, and Pansy sits next to them.   
"So, How was your summer?" Pansy asked.  
"Mine was good, but I missed Draco." I said.  
Our friends laugh and Ron said, "Mine was great. I got to spend time with Blaise." Blaise nodded in agreement.  
"Mine was normal." Hermione said, shrugging.   
"What is normal?" Pansy asked, crossing her legs and placing an elbow on top of them.   
"I mostly just hung out with faimly." Hermione replied rolling her eyes. After conversating about our summer, we sat in comfortable silence.  
When we got to Hogwarts, we noted that we still had all the same teachers from last year, including Remus.   
We ate and talked, sitting at the Slytherin table.  
After the feast, we all went to the Gryffindor common room(yes including Blaise and Draco). There trunks sitting at the foot of our beds. So, we got ready for bed and fell asleep, me cuddling with my draco. I'm so happy I can have him again.   
The next day, when I woke up. I just cuddled up more to Draco, wanting to make up for lost time.   
But Draco got up and said,"Come on Harry. I would love to cuddle with you, but we can't".   
"But draaacooo, please!!!" I said, pouting up at him.  
He sighed,"But Harry,Hermione would be mad if we don't get up".  
I pouted more and gave him the puppy dog eyes. "But dwaco, I-I wanna stay with you." I said and sniffled.   
"Harry, love, I want to, too, but we need to go to breakfast." Draco said and kissed my cheek.   
I sighed and got up. We both got ready me putting on the girls uniform, then went to the great Hall. Were our friends are already sitting, Ron, of course, is stuffing his face. We sit down and begin eating.  
"Did you boys have a good sleep?" Hermione asked.  
We nodded and Draco said, "Harry did not want to get out of bed".  
"Why did you not want to get out of bed?" Hermione asked.  
"I was warm, said I wanted to stay with Draco." I replied.   
"Aww, your so cute!" Draco said, hugging me to him. When he lets go of me, we continued eating and our friends grin at us.  
Draco p.o.v  
All of the classes were the same as always. Nothing new besides spells and potion. Today we made Amorintia. Which smelled like Harry, and, now, I feel slightly horny.  
When we were half way through out homework, I grab Harry's arm and drag him up to our room. I pushed him onto the bed and climb on top of him and began kissing him hard on the lips he immediately kisses back. I began going down his jaw line and neck and I start rubbing against him and feel him harden.   
Harry moaned and rubs back against me.   
I quickly taken off his clothes, and he takes mine off. I continued to kiss him and grab some lube.  
I sit up and Harry smiled up at me.  
I quickly prepare us and pushed inside of him, we both moan. I continued to pushed in and out of him, we're both panting and moaning.   
I lean down and kiss Harry and touch him. Harry would moan and pant, asking me to go harder and faster, until we both came.   
I collapsed next to Harry and cuddled him to me.   
"We should probably get up and go to Dinner or, Hermione and Ron will come in her,." Harry mumbled, cuddling to me.  
"Maybe, but I'm sure we would be fine." I said ,holding him to me, and, with that, we drifted off to sleep.


	57. 57

Harry p.o.v  
When I woke again, and hear snores throughout the room. I look over at Draco who is sound asleep. I quickly checked the time and see that it's almost time to get up, and get ready for breakfast. I shake Draco awake and he looks at me sleepy. "Morning, Harry," he said, cuddling more to me.  
"Draco it's time to get up." I said.  
"But I don't want to." Draco replied.  
I sigh and lay in Draco's embrace not fighting it any more. I curl up to Draco, deciding to go back to sleep, since we are not getting up anytime soon. Unfortunately, the curtains were pulled back revealing a bushy haired Hermione, Ron and Blaise getting ready behind her. "Get up, boys," she said and walked away.  
So, we finally got up and dressed, then we went down to the Great Hall.   
"Hermione why did you wake us up? We wanted to sleep in!" I said.   
She rolled her eye and said, "because we have classes so, you need to eat and we would need to go. "After eating, we went to our classes.   
Near the end of the day, Dumbledore called me to his office. So, I went to the office, Draco stayed behind with my friends, since Dumbledore asked for me to be alone.   
"Hello ,my boy, how is your day?" Dumbledore asked, deep in thought.  
"I'm good professor. Why did you call me here?" I asked confused.   
He sighed and said, "the war is coming, Harry. I need your help?" he walked over to the pensive and said, "I keep looking back, trying to see what I did wrong, but all I see is the same thing over and over. So, Harry, I want you to look with me, and let me get a fresh perspective."   
"Okay." I said.  
Dumbledore aloud me to look at some memories.  
In the end, he asked me what i thought. He then told me, that from the beginning Voldemort would try to scare people into following him, and asked me to come back tomorrow.   
Afterwards, I went to the common room and sat next to Draco, across from my friends.  
Draco p.o.v  
I pulled Harry close and kissed his cheek. "What happened love?" I asked him.  
"I'll tell you later." Harry said ,quietly.   
I nodded and we begin doing our homework, but Harry was not paying attention. So, I took him by the arm and take him to the boys room, which is empty. "Harry, what's wrong?" I asked.  
He sighed and said. "Dumbledore is having me look at memories about Tom Riddle."   
"Oh... Um... Why"? I asked.  
"To see if there is anything that can help us win the war." Harry said.  
I frowned and asked,"anything so far?"   
He shook his head and said,"No, but Dumbledore would like for me to go every day and help him."   
I frowned knowing that would mean less time with Harry. "Okay. Um. Just tell me if anything is bothering you, promise?" I said.  
Harry nodded and hugged me to him. We decided that we should get ready for bed, so we did then got into bed cuddling. "Draco." Harry said, quitely as every one came in.  
"Yes Harry." I replied.  
"I know that this will make us not be able to spend much time together. Are you going to be okay?" Harry asked.  
"Yes Harry, it'll be fine, if I need you I am sure I can just ask Dumbledore for you back," I said and kissed his forehead.  
He cuddled to me and said, "Okay Draco, I love you."   
"Love you, too, Harry," I replied.   
Then we fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	58. 58

Time skip  
Harry p.o.v  
We have a month til school ends, and I know Draco's upset, I know it's because we are not spending time together. I want to spend time with him, but this is important. We have even figured out that Voldemort is using horcruxs', and, in fact, just returned from getting one (A locket).   
We got back and Dumbledore told me to hide, so I got under my cloak and hid. Snape, then, came in with death eaters. I looked at Dumbldore who smiled and nodded to Snape. Snape killed the old Headmaster making him fall from the tower, hitting the ground with a loud crack.  
I ran, slipping pass the death eaters, all the way to Gryffindor Tower and I saw my freinds sitting with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy.  
I pulled off my cloak and said, "Snape killed Dumbldore!"  
"What!?" They said, at once.   
Draco came up to me and asked, "Harry, what do you mean?"   
"Snape came in with death eaters, then, he killed Dumbldore." I began crying.   
"It's okay, I'm going to go see. Hermione, take Harry" He said, lightly pushing me to Hermione and ran out.   
I curled up on the couch using Hermione as a pillow as she runs her fingers through my hair, she's okay at comforting, but Draco's better. I looked around and noticed that Ron is gone along with Blaise. "They followed Draco." Hermione said.  
Pansy came over and moved my legs onto her lap and said, "Don't worry, Harry, they'll be fine."   
Ron p.o.v  
Me and Blaise run after Draco, with his faimly being former deatheater's, I bet they won't be to happy seeing a Malfoy. We saw the Deatheater's burning down Hagrid hut and running off. Draco looked around and then ran toward them, and shouted a body binding spell, hitting Snape. We ran up to him and Draco said,"How dare you kill Dumbldore!? Harry cared about him!"   
"You won't understand." Snape said, glaring at Draco.   
"Draco, dear, the disappointment of a nephew. Dating, the oh so great, Harry Potter, making your mum and dad weak," Bellatrix says, then me and Blaise stupefy her. Fenrir attacked Blaise, and I tried to use a spell to help Blaise, but as soon as I got ready Fenrir ran off leaving behind a bleeding Blaise. All the deatheaters, then, left. Draco started at were Snape laid.   
Me and Draco carried Blaise to the hospital wing. I can not believe this, I allowed Blaise to get hurt, and now, because of me, he may become a werewolf. Oh! This is all my fault!  
"It's going to be okay. Blaise will still love you." Draco said.  
"But... What if he blames me." I said.   
"He won't. Ok, Stay here, I'm going to tell the others what happned", Draco said and walked out.   
I sat next to Blaise's bed holding his hand.  
Hermione p.o.v  
Harry fell asleep and I looked at Pansy. "When should we tell them. I miss mean with Dumbledore. " I said, not finishing.   
"It's is fine. We have only been together for two days. We have all summer and next year. We have time." Pansy said smiling.   
The portrait opened and Draco walked in. "Where's Ron and Blaise?" I asked.   
He sighed and said, "Blaise got bitten by a werewolf. There in the hospital wing,now..."   
"Oh no. But Ron's okay?" Pansy said. Of course she is worried, Blaise is like a brother to her.  
"Yes. Ron's okay. But he thinks it's his fault." Draco said. He looked at Harry and said,"Should we wake him?"   
Me and Pansy looked at him and I said, "No, he should be fine. He's had a rough day, he should sleep."   
Draco then picked him up and carried his to the room.   
Draco p.o.v  
I laid Harry on our bed taking off his glasses and shoes. I got ready and laid next to him, he cuddling to me. "Draco." He mumbled.  
"Yes, harry?" I asked, holding him and running my fingers through his hair.   
"I love you. I'm sorry that I did not spend much time with you this year, I wanted to. I'm sorry." He said and began crying. "I know you were upset." He added.  
"Hey it's okay. Don't cry love. I'm just happy that your safe." I said and kissed his forehead.   
He then cuddled me and said, "Ok, I love you Draco."   
I smiled and said, "love you, too," and we fell asleep.


	59. 59

Harry p.o.v  
The next day we went to the infermory. Ron is alseep in a chair beside blaises bed alseep holding blaises hand. There are no classes today and every one knows of Dumbledores death. Me Draco Pansy and Hermione sat down. "Should we wake Ron up?" Hermione asked.   
Draco nodded and got up and woke ron. Draco sat next to me as Ron sat up and said, "what are you guys doing here?"   
"Checking on you two." Draco said.   
Ron looked back at Blaise and said, "it's all my foult. I should have done somthing."   
Blaise then moved a bit and mumbled somthing. Then he opened his eyes and groned in pain. Draco got up to get miss Pomfrey. Who came in and began fussing over him. When she finished Blaise is fully awake just laying there an miss Pomfrey walked out, "Blaise you okay?" Ron asked taking his hand.   
Blaise smiled at him and said, "yah I'm fine. What happned though?"  
"Greyback. Bit you." Ron said looking at the bed.  
"Oh. So I'm a werewolf." Blaise said.   
"I'm sorry blaise." Ron said.  
"Why are you sorry? Is not your foult." Blaise said sitting up more.  
"But i-"  
"Ron it's not your foult. You have nothing to be sorry for. Plus this is only somthing that will affect me once a month." Blaise said and kissed Ron.   
"But. I should have done somthing. I could have." Ron said.   
"Ron Blaise is right it's not your foult. It's Greyback foult." Draco said.   
Ron frowned and nodded. "Great so. What now?" Blaise asked.   
"Let's go get so,thing to eat." Pansy said getting up.  
"Yep. Blaise must be hungry." Hermione said.  
So we all got up and went to the dinning hall. It is silant nobody talking. And there is a empty spot were Dumbldore used to sit.   
Me and my freinds sat down as McGonagall stood up. Ready for a speech.   
And I did not hat a word. I just looked at my lap trying not to cry. Draco took my hand and smiled at me. I just grinned and leaned against him.   
The weeks seemed to fly by. Befor I knew it we are on the train. Going home. "I'll convince my parents to let me stay over at your place Harry." Draco said and kissed my cheek.   
"Okay thanks." I said and leaned against him.   
When we got to the platform I hugged and kissed Draco good bye and told my freinds good bye. Then I went over to Sirius and Remus. Ready to go home.   
Draco p.o.v  
We went home and I began missing Harry already. "Mom dad can I please stay with Harry. I miss him. And he needs me." I Said.   
"Not yet hunny. Let him spend time with his godfathers, and we can also spend time together. Then you can go stay with Harry. " Mom said.   
I nodded and went to my room.   
That night I got bored and decided to go to Harry. I know last time I got in truble but, I did not get to spend much time with him this year. And I really want to see him. So I got up and went to the fire place. I grabbed some floo, and went off.   
On the other side there is a empty living room. I smiled and went to find Harry's room.   
When I did I saw that he is staring at the ceiling wide awake. I smiled and said, "can't sleep love?"   
He turned over to me and shook his head, then held his arms out to me, like a child asking to be picked up. I got into the bed and cuddled him. "I miss Dumbldore. The school won't be the same without him." Harry said.   
"I know harry. Don't worry you'll be okay." I said and kissed him.   
He then cuddled up to me znd fell asleep.   
A little later a am still awake thinking about Harry. Such as, how is he going to defeat Voldimort, when will he have the time, does this mean we won't be spending much time together.   
But all of that does not matter. As long as Harry is happy that's all that matters. I heard some one walking in the hallway so I pretended to sleep. The door opened and it's just Remus. He walked in Sirius behind him. "Of course he is here," Remus said.   
"At least Draco cares about Harry. Harry needs some one like him." Sirius said.   
"I know that, but can he at least say he is coming over or be invited." Remus said and they walked out.  
I then cuddled up to Harry guessing there not mad.


	60. 60

Time skip to Deathly Hallows.

(Please read: I do not remember this one much so please don't get mad if anything is wrong.) 

Harry p.o.v  
I woke, again, without Draco. He was aloud to stay half the summer with me, but he now can't stay any longer, but I remember that today is my birthday. I get up and quickly get ready. Getting dressed in a black skirt and read shirt, then went down for breakfast and saw Sirius and Remus making out. Some pancakes burning on the stove. "Hey!!" I yelled and they broke apart.   
"Oh, 'morning Harry!" Sirius said, and Remus going back to making pancakes.  
We sit down and begin eating. "So tomorrow we are going to be going to the Weasleys' for a wedding, Draco will be there to," Remus said.  
I smile, happy I'll be seeing Draco again. "Today, we are going shopping for nice cloths to wear to it. We were wondering, if you'd rather have a dress or a suit. Or should we buy both and you wear whatever when time comes."   
"Well... at the moment, I'll like a dress, but I don't know what I'll like tomorrow." I said frowning.   
"So you feel like a girl today?" Remus asked.  
I nodded and they told me, that when I'm done, I should get ready to go. So I went back up to my room and put on some red flats, I go to my dresser and put on some lip stick and eyeliner. After getting ready, I skipped downstairs.  
"Harry, Remus is going to go with you, I'll be stay here,"Sirius said, and gave me a hug goodbye. I nodded and left with Remus.   
Once we got there, we went to the robe shop, passing Fred and George's joke shop. Over the summer the twins wanted to bring some light to these dark times, so they made a joke shop, I helped by giving them the money I won from the tri-wizard tournement.   
"Can we got to the twins shop?" I asked,  
"After we get our clothes." Remus replied.   
I nodded as we walked into Mandam Malkin's. She had me try on dress robes and dresses, then we picked a nice dress and a nice set of dress robes, then Remus got fitted.   
We left, after Remus got clothes, and went to Weasley Wizard Weezeys we walked in,and Remus told me he has to go get something, so he left. I heard two cracks and Fred and George's apear. " Hello harry" They said together.  
I smiled as they began showing me around. When Remus came back, I saw that he had a new box, he said that it was time to go. I nodded to him and waved goodbye to Fred and George, they smiled and said bye.   
When we got back home everything was dark, the lights came on, and people jumped out yelling suprised!   
Draco p.o.v  
I smiled at Harry's shocked face. Me, the Weasleys', Hermione, and Sirius set up a suprised party for her, and she seems happy with it. I walked up to her and kissed her. "Happy birthday, love," I said  
She smiled and said,"thank you, Draco."   
I gave her one more peck in the lips and the party started.   
At the end, I got the box I had asked Remus to pick up for me, I kneeled in front of Harry and said, "Harry, I have loved you since we met at Madam Malkin's. I knew you were the one, then you rejected my hand, and I admit I was a bit of a jerk. But, in our second year, when I needed you, you were there. You accepted me as a mate and I love you. Which is why, I hope you accept this ring." I said and opened the box, in it is a silver ring with a red Ruby.   
Harry smiled and said, "yes, Draco I love you so much!" and hugged me tight.   
I got up and placed the ring in his finger and every one clapped. I kissed Harry and said, "Can I stay over?"   
"No, but you can see him tomorrow." Mom said.  
I frowned and Sirius said, "oh, come on, it's Harry's birthday! Let him stay!"   
Mom frowned, but said, "Okay, fine."   
I ran over and hugged her tight. "Thank you." I said, and went back to Harry. I kissed him and we finished up the night and we decided to go to bed. Sadly, we didn't shower together, but we cuddled when we went to bed.   
"Thank you for proposing, Draco, I love you." Harry said, and kissed my chest.   
"No problem, Harry, I love you." I said and kissed the top of his head.   
We then fell asleep. Now not as boyfriends, but as fiances.


	61. 61

Harry p.o.v  
Today, I woke up all cuddled to Draco, who is now me fiance. It's strange to think about him as one though, I'm so used to him being my boyfreind.   
He then woke up and kissed my forhead. "Morning harry. How did you sleep?" Draco ask.   
"With my eyes closed and cuddled to you." I replied.  
Draco laughed and rolled his eyes. "You are so adorable."  
I grinned and git up. "Are you ready for the wedding?" I asked.  
"We just got engaged doesn't mean, we will get married." Draco said.   
I laughed and replied. "Not ours. Bill and Fleur's!"   
He grinned and said, "okay, yeah, let's get ready."   
We took a shower and everything, but when we started getting dressed I realized, I don't feel like either a boy or girl. I frowned and Draco looked at me staring at my cloths. "You okay?" He asked.   
"No... I can't decide what to wear." I replied.   
Draco nodded, knowing what I mean. "Why not just wear male cloths? Girls can do that to." I nodded and put some on laying my dress robes out for later. We went downstairs and saw Remus making breakfast and Sirius reading the Daily Profit. "Morning boys." Sirius said  
"Morning." We replied, together. We sat down and Remus set the food out. We began eating and talked about the wedding.   
"So have you two got any plans for yours?" Sirius asked.  
"No." I replied and Draco shook his head.  
"Well, you both have time." Remus said.   
Through the day we relaxed. Then we got ready for the wedding and apeareated to the burrow.   
As deatheaters appears me, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Pansy ran. I knew this was our time to escape and find the horcrux's. Hermione apeareated us to some little dinner and we walked in taking a seat. "I can't believe they crashed the wedding." Ron said, letting shock settle in.   
"Yeah, I have no clue how they found us." I said, realizing that we need to also change clothes.   
"Maybe you still have the trace?" Ron said thoughtfully.   
"No, I have done magic before and nothing happened. I don't know how Voldemort can do it." I replied.   
Draco, I can tell is worried. I smiled at him and three men came in. They went to the counter acting normal. But both Ron and Blaise must have served danger since the both took out there wands.   
The men turned to us and we began fighting.   
Once done we oblivite the lady the worked here and apeareated away to some woods, "Okay, decently how this time? How did they do it?" I asked.  
"I think I know how." Both Hermione and Draco said together.   
Draco p.o.v  
I looked at Hermione and motioned for her to go ahead and explain, "It's his name. When we say his name they come. That's why every one fears his name. That's how they did it in the past." Hermione explained.   
The others nodded in understanding then we decide to set up camp. The tent is not that big but none of us complained. Hermione and Pansy cuddled, Ron and Blaise cuddled, and Me and Harry cuddled. We all fell asleep with our significant others.   
The next day we woke up and began formulating a plan. Though Harry seemed to be having a hard time concentrating because he kept fiddling with his snitch that he got from Dumbldore.   
"Harry, are you okay?" I asked, pulling harry to me.  
He smiled up at me and said, "I am fine, just trying to figure this out." And he looked thoughtfully at the snitch.   
"Don't worry, Harry you'll be fine." I said, and hugged him to me, I just hope I'm right.


	62. 62

Harry p.o.v  
The next day, we woke up in a tent, barely big enough to fit us. I looked around and noticed that hermione and Pansy are not in the tent, I sat up and went outside, letting Draco sleep. "Morning harry." The girls said.   
"Morning." I replied.  
I sat down and noticed that they're making breakfast. "Did you sleep well, Harry?" Pansy asked.   
"Yeah. I don't think I'll have any trouble as long as I have Draco." I answerd and felt Draco hug me from behind.   
"Love you, too ,Harry." He said and kissed my neck.   
We sat down and Draco pulled me to sit between his legs. I cuddled up to him as Ron and Blaise came over. "Morning." We said.   
"Morning. I wish we had a bigger tent. Or our own." Ron said.   
Blais nodded in agreement.   
"Why? So you can have sex?" Hermione asked.   
They blushed and Ron said, "n-no. So we can have more room."   
"We dont just think about sex." Blaise added.   
The girls laughed and I said, "I wish we had a change of cloths."   
Hermione got up and grabbed some cloths from her bag. She tossed them to us and said, "I may not have more tents but. I do have cloths. We got up and got dressed separately. We then sat back down and began eating.   
"Hermione you are the most amazing friend." Ron said.   
Hermione smiled and said, "thank you Ron but Pansy did help."   
"Thanks pans." Ron said.   
We all thanked the girls and finished our breakfast.   
After we continued to make plans. "We have one and one was destroyed. So now what. How do we even destroy one?" Ron said thoughtfully.   
"Only illegals cursed and poison." Hermione replied.   
I leaked against Draco who cuddled me and ran his fingers through my hair.   
That night we slept restlessly. Draco tried to distract me with kisses. Then he finally stood up and said, "come one Harry."   
I tiredly got up and fallowed. We walked through the woods me and him holding hands. "I love you." He said.  
I smiled and said, "love you to." We then came to a nice lake. The sun has began to rise making the lake look stunning.   
Me and draco sat near the lake watching the sunrise. When it finished we got up and walked back.   
"How did you know that was there?" I asked.  
"I did not. Just a lucky caunsidence." Draco said shrugging.   
Draco p.o.v  
Me and harry went back to the camp hand in hand. When we got there pansy and Hermione turned to us. "Did you two go and have sex in the woods?" Hermione asked.   
"No! What would make you think we would do such a thing!" I ask offended.   
"You are horny boys. I can only imagine what you two would do!" Hermione replied.  
"Actually I feel like a girl today." Harry said.  
"Well take your food princess and eat." Pansy said shoving food into our hands.   
We sat down and began eating. Blaise and Ron joining us both with hickys on there necks. "Really!? I swear men are just horny basterds." Pansy said shoving food into there hands   
"Not our fault!" Ron said shoving food into his mouth.   
I rolled my eyes and said, "if you decide to actually do it don't do it in the tent."   
That glared at me and continued eating.   
After we began to pack up deciding to move. "Were are we going? Harry asked.   
"Just walking. We should not stay in one place to long." Hermione said as we began walking.   
Harry sighed and began rubbing his forehead. "You okay?" I asked him rubbing his back.   
"Yah. Just hurts." Harry replied.   
I kissed his cheek and we continued to walk.   
Once we found a new spot we stopped and began making dinner. Me and harry rested against a tree and he cuddled to me his head against my chest.   
I held him to me and said, "you sire your okay?"   
"Mmhm." He replied and fell asleep.   
I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. "Love you." I said.   
The girls looked over to us and grinned. As Ron and blaise sat against another tree talking.   
I just looked back down at my Harry and kissed the top of his head.


	63. 63

Harry p.o.v  
We figured out the horcrox that we have is a fake. So we apeareated to Grimuald place were Sirius and Remus is. When we walked in Sirius hugged us. "We're have you been every one is worried about you!" Remus yelled.   
"We are so sorry. We have just been trying to hunt horcroxs and hide from V- he who shall not be named." I said making sure not to say his name.   
"Every one is so worried about you kids. " Sirius said.   
"We are sorry. But. We are going to defeat he who shall not be named." Draco said determination written across his face.   
"Just keep Harry safe." Remus said.   
Draco nodded as Sirius said, "why are you all here any ways?"   
"We think there may be a horcrox here." Hermione said.   
"Well we are not sure if there is one but. You are free to look." Sirius said.   
We nodded and began looking.   
After hours of continues searching we found nothing. We went down for dinner and ate with Sirius and Remus. "Nothing?" Remus asked.   
We shook our heads then Pansy said, "maybe kreacher will have something?"   
"You really think some one from yhe back faimly will trust a house elf with a precious object?" Draco asked.   
"Well why not?" Hermione asked.   
Draco shrugged and I decided to try it. "Kreacher!" I yelled.   
"Yes master potter?" He practically spat.   
"Has any member of the black faimly asked you to hide a object like this?" I asked showing the elf the horcrox.   
"Yes somthing like that, much darker though." The elf replied thoughtfully.   
"May you give it to us?" Hermione asked.   
"I don't serve mud bloods." The elf spat.   
Ron and Pansy tried to tackle the elf but there boyfreind and girlfriend held them back.   
Draco walked up to it and wrang it's neck. "You will serve all of us! And you will give us what we ask for! Or you will serve as painfull death!!!"   
When he dropped kreacher the elf gave Draco a look of respect and disapeared. When the elf came back he handed us the horcrox and dissaperd again. "Good job Draco. Maybe you kids can stay awhile and relax a bit." Remus said.   
Draco looked at us and we decided we can stay a Night. We each got a room with our significant other and got ready for bed. Me and Draco fell alseep wrapped in each others arms.   
Draco p.o.v  
I woke up me and Harry cuddled together on a soft bed. For just a minute I almost forgot about the war and the danger that Harry is in. Harry moved a bit and opened his bright green eyes. I smiled down at him and he grinned back up to me. I leaned down and began kissing him rolling on top of him and rubbing up against him. He groaned and rubbed back as I broke the kiss to start nipping at his neck. He gasped and I can feel his aroused. I bit down on his neck and began drinking up the blood.   
He moaned loudly so I quickly cast a silencing charm. I then stripped us of our close and healed the wound. He looked up at me lust in his eyes. I captured his lips on a kiss again and continued to rub myself against him.   
I then used a spell to get some lube and prepared himself and me. I then thrust myself inside of him and began pulling out and pushing in a rythem. Stroking and kissing him as I did so. He gasped and moaned loudly incuriging me to go faster and harder.   
Then finally we came together me collapsing on top of him.   
He curled up against me and said, "I love you draco."   
"I love you to harry." I replied and kissed his head.   
After a bit of cuddling we decided to get up and get ready for the day. So we took a shower washing eachother, and got dressed in comfortable cloths. We then went down for breakfast seeing that every one is already eating. "We decides to start without you. Thinking you two were to busy." Hermione said looking at me with disaproble.  
"Sorry we were spending or limited alone time together." I said glaring at her.   
She just huffed and we began eating. "So what is the plan now?" Ron asked.   
"We find the others and figure out how to destroy them without breaking the law." Harry said shrugging.   
"That's not much of a plan." Blaise pointed out.   
"But it's all we have." Pansy said.   
Once we finished eating we said goodbye to Remus and Sirius, me promising that I will protect Harry. Them we went back to the forest. With our first real horcrox.


	64. 64

Harry p.o.v  
"Okay... So, we have our horcrux. Now what?" Ron said, looking at it.   
"We destroy it. " Hermione said, rolling her eyes.   
I sighed and said, "But... how? We don't have anything to destroy it with. "   
They all became quiet in thought, "I guess... we just have to wait till we find something. Until then, we should each take turns carrying that thing. It's dark magic, so it could mess with you. I'll go first." Draco said, snatching the horcrux from me and put it on.   
Days went by, we keep walking and taking turns wearing the horcrux, but it turns out, that when wearing it, you become irritable.   
Hermione yelled at Ron this morning, then at me because I defended him. So I put on the horcrux. Even though no one wants me to because it effects me worse than anyone. But it's only fair.  
Once I started getting irritated, I decided to take a walk in the woods.   
It didn't do much to clear my head. I just kept thinking of how my friends and Draco were risking there lives for me, and how we are stuck in the woods in the middle of winter, then a beautiful patronus in the shape of a doe came up to me. As it walks away, I follow it because it keeps looking back at as if trying to tell me something.  
The doe stopped at a frozen lake and sank down through the ice. When I looked down into the lake there was a sword at the bottom. I smiled knowing that is what we need. I stripped to my underwear and then jumped in.  
Draco p.o.v  
Harry's been gone for a while, so... I decided to go look for him, with Blaise and Ron of course. I followed his foot we came to a frozen lake and Harry jumped in. I quickly jumped in after him, and found him struggling, with the horcrux choking him. I grab him and drag him to the surface as Ron grabs the sword.   
Harry has passed out and is, luckily, alive. I got up and ask, "How did he know?"   
Blaise and Ron shrugged and Ron said, "I don't know. Let's just kill this bloody horcrux."   
We placed it on a rock.   
Ron p.o.v  
I went to strike the horcrux Draco and Blaise passed out and a black smoke came out of it. It showed me images of Blaise breaking up with me, not loving me anymore. My freinds finding me weak and leaving, different ways of the same thing, then it showed Blaise killing Draco and kissing Harry, with Harry liking it.  
I got up and hit the horcrux. The smoke disappeared and my friends woke up... but I continued to hit it. Draco and Blaise took the sword and Blaise hug me. "Okay, Ron, it's dead. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Blaise said turning me to him.   
I did not even realize I was. "Nothing. It's fine. Just nothing." I said, and hugged Blaise tight.   
He hugged back and kissed my forhead.   
Draco p.p.v  
Harry woke up coughing and I helped him sit up. "Are you okay?" I asked rubbing him back.   
"M- fine." He said cuddling me.   
"How about you put on some clothes, it's freezing!" I said, helping him to his feet and get dressed.   
Once done we went back to camp.   
"You boys okay? We started to think death eaters got to you." Hermione said.   
"Draco, why are you wet?" Pansy asked.  
"Harry almost drowned, so I saved him." I replied, as Harry and I sat down.   
We all sat, and ate, talking about what happened. Though Ron seems hesitant, and I can tell he's leaving things out. Harry just seemed thoughtfully on the patronus.   
"So... you followed a patronus into a lake?" I asked.   
"I looked before I went... I'm not stupid." Harry replied.   
"I'm not saying you are, I just... I mean... What if it was a trap?" I said.   
Harry just shrugged and Pansy said, "Well, we have all had a long day, let's get some rest." We then got up and ready for the night.   
Blaise p.o.v  
I woke around the middle of the night from Ron having a nightmare. Ron sat up, looked over to me, and started to cry. I hugged him and said, "Hey! Its okay. You're okay, nothing is going to happen. I promise."   
"You promise? You love me?" He asked.   
I pulled away and got on top of him straddling his waist. "I will always love you, no matter what." I said and kissed him.   
He eagerly kissed back but we did not go fast because it's not a good Idea to when we are sharing a tent.   
So I got off of him and cuddled him, both of us going to sleep.


	65. 65

Harry p.o.v  
Over the course of the next few days,we figured out where the horcrux is, which is Gringotts (in Bellatrix's vault).   
"Oh, come on, Draco let me go!" I whined, wanting to go with them to go to gringotts.   
"No, Harry, it is to dangerous." Draco replied.   
I pouted and said, "But Draco! I want to."   
"No! I don't care. Ron, Hermione, I will be able to do it, you can stay here with Pansy and Blaise." Draco replied.   
I was about to say more, but Draco stupefied me and left with my best friends.   
Pansy took off the spell and said, "Don't worry, Harry, he means well. He's just looking out for you."   
I just pouted and waited for there return.   
As soon as they got back we destroyed it and had a small celebration. "Two left. Diadem and somthing else. I just don't know what." Hermione said.   
We sat and thought for a moment. What can Voldemort use as a horcrux? "Maybe Nagani?" I asked.   
"Why the snake?" Pansy asked.   
"He always has her around and it just makes since," I said.   
They nodded and Draco said, "so how do we get them and destroy them?"   
We became silent and Hermione said, "I guess it's time to go back to hogwarts."   
We apeareated at diagon ally and ran into hogs head to see the bartender washing cups. "What are you doing here?"   
We looked at each other and Hermione said, "if your on the light side we need help."  
He looked at us frowned and shook his head, "my brother. Making kids do adult work. Why does he need to be so stupid. Fallow me." He said and lead us to the back.   
"Wait. Was your brother Dumbldore?" Pansy asked.   
"Maybe. Now go this will lead you to hogwarts." The bartender said and showed us a tunnel.   
I looked at the marauders map and saw the tunnel and that there is no deatheaters. I nodded and we went. Draco first and Blaise last.   
When we got in we found a secret chamber full of students in all houses . I saw Luna comforting Nevill and Dean and semus comforting eachother. Then some random kid yelled, "Harry Potter is here!" Everyone began cheering.   
I signalled for them to be quite and said, "yes we are here and we need help. Just tell us what's going on,"   
Once I got an explanation draco said, "okay you all can stay here. Me and Harry will find Snape, Ron and Blaise go to the Chamber of secrets, Pansy and Hermione find the diadem."   
They nodded and we split up. Snape is in the headmaster office do we went in. The password being Lilly.   
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Snape asked.   
"The last two horcroxs are here, we need to destroy them. Sev will you help us?" Draco said.   
"I want to. But I am under cover. Now go, I'll help were I can." Snape said.   
We then put on Harry's cloak and walked out.  
Mean while with Blron. Ron's p.o.v  
We made it to Myrtle bath room and I used parsle tung to open the sinks. Blaise looked at me weird so I said, "Harry talks in his sleep."   
"How can you here him and me and Draco can not?" Blaise asked.   
"I don't fall asleep that easy now let's go." We then went down and we continued tell we saw the big skeleton snake. I took out a fang.  
We looked at each other smiling and Blaise grabbed me and kissed me. "I love you Ron. I always will." Blaise said.   
"Love you to." I replied and kissed him again.   
Mean while with pansmion. Hermione p.o.v  
We went to the Ravenclaw common room there house ghost said we can find the diadem there. The painting then said, "what walks on four legs in the morning two legs in the eavning and three at night."   
"A human." Me and Pansy said.   
The painting opened and we walked in. The raven claw room is much like the griffendor. Just difrent colors. "So we're would we find a diadm?" Pansy aske.   
I said, "not sure, just look every were."   
Then we began our search.   
About an hour later still no luck. And I bet the others are doing better. "It's not here." Pansy whined.   
"Don't worry. I think I know a better place." I said and took her hand.   
We ran out and found Ron and Blaise running to us with a fang. They both have swallon lips and disliked hair. "Realky!" Me and Pansy said together.  
"We did not have sex I promis." They said.   
Back to drarry. Draco p.o.v  
We found our freinds and took off the cloak. "Did you get the diadm?" I asked.   
"No but we know a better place to look." Hermione said.   
We went to the room of requirement and walked in. It's a room full of us less junk but oh well.   
When we found the diadm we stabbed it with the tooth and it died, I think, yep there is black smoke.   
When we walked out every student is crowded. Nevill came up and said, "Every one is willing to fight. Even the slythrens. There is a few who did not want to betray there parents. They said to tell you they did not want to be dark."   
Harry nodded and I said. "ANY ONE THIRD YEAR UNDER US NOT ALLOWED TO FIGHT. GO INSIDE." And allowed them in the Ror.   
We then when to the great hall were all the teachers and order of flaming chickens are. excluding Snape.   
We then made a plan.


	66. 66

Harry p.o.v  
Spells are flying one way and another. The deatheaters are pissed that the malfoy and parkasen are on our side. The Zabanie are also mad Blaise is on our side same as other deatheaters. Snape is half hearty fighting McGonagall. Fred Remus and Tonka almost died. But there fine. Then everything stoped as Voldimort came in Nagani with him.   
"Well hello pott- aaaaaaaa." Nevill came up behind him cutting off Nagani head and Voldimort his waist line. Killing Voldimort with the sword of Griffindorks.   
"I killed the dark lord." Nevill said suprised.   
We all began cheering as Luna went up and kissed Neville cheek. The deatheaters fled as our side began celebrating. Snape stayed behind and ask Draco to forgive him.   
"I understand sev." Draco said.   
I nodded and we all went home to have a peacefully day. Draco going with me. Pansy and Hermione together, Blaise and Ron together.   
8th year  
A year later and hogwarts is all fixed up. Headmistriss Mcgonagall is allowing any one who wants to go back can. Me and Draco of course are going back. Hermione Pansy Blaise and Ron will be coming to.   
Snape is teaching defence against the dark arts Slughorn potion. And the same teachers for everything.   
Right now me and Draco are cuddling in my bed at Grimuald place. "Harry?"   
"Hm." I replied simply.   
"When are we getting married? We are engaged remember?" Draco said.   
I moved to lay on top of Draco and said, "when ever your ready. I'm sorry we were not able to. With the war and all."   
Draco flipped us over and said, "it's okay Harry I understand that. Maybe after school we can get a house, and get married. Then we can have kids and raise them."   
"What about my wabbits and Headwig." I asked smiling innocently.  
Draco grinned and said, "there will be room for them to."   
Draco leaned down and began kissing me. I kissed back but Draco pulled away and began kissing my neck. Then he bit down to began drinking my blood.   
When he finished I became aroused and Draco licked the wound closed. "I love you harry," He said.   
"Love you to draco." I said cuddling up to him.   
Then we fell asleep.   
Draco p.o.v  
When we woke up we got ready to go to hogwarts. "Draco Harry you ready!?" Remus called up the stairs.   
"Yah!" We yelled and ran down stairs.   
We then apeareated to platform 9&3/4. We then walked onto the train saying bye to Sirius and Remus. Sat down on the train as our freinds came in.   
We sat down and talked about what this school year may bring. When the trolly lady came by we bought some candy. Me and Blaise has to convince Ron and harry not to by every single price of candy.   
Once we got to Hogwarts we loaded the carriages and began our ride to the palace. "Since when was there horses?" I ask.   
We all looked to the front and Harry said. "There Threstles. You seem them when you see death."   
We then all looked at Harry who is looking saddly at the Threstles. I pulled him to me and kissed his cheek. "Love you harry." I said.  
We made it to the Castel and we decided that for today we will sit with our own houses. Mcgonagall made her speech then the first years came in and got sorted. Slythren got 5 griffendor 7 hufflpuff 4 Ravenclaw 5.   
We then began to eat. "So Draco when is the weding?" Pansy asked.   
"Not sure. After school I know that much." I said looking over at my wonderful Harry who is eating silantly.   
"Well do you think this year will be better than the others?" Blaise asked.   
"Anything that can kill Harry is dead and the arouras are getting all roaug death eaters." I said positive this year will be better than the others.   
Once every one finished eating the table cleared and McGonagall said, "prefects pleas lead your houses to the dorm 8th years stay."   
Once every one cleared out Mcgonagall had us 8th years fallow her to a picture of a hipogriff. "Gillyweed." Mcgonagal said and the picture opened. "Girls on left boys on right. You will each share a room with one person. Names are on doors." McGonagall said and left.   
The common room is all house colors and slightly bigger than the two I been in. Me and Harry went and found our room. Lucky they decided to let us share. Ron and Blaise are across from us to.   
Me and Harry went into ours and it has both our house colors and the same size as a normal dorm with two beds and a door leading to the bathroom. Me and Harry put the beds together and got ready for bed. Then we fell asleep in each others embrace.


	67. 67

Harry p.o.v  
I woke with Draco in our dorm room. As much as I love to be back at home with Draco I missed hogwarts. I cuddled up to draco enjoying his warmth. But Draco then shifted and looked down at me. "Morning harry." Draco said stretching and yawning.   
"Morning Draco." I said getting up.   
We both got dressed then walked out of the room. Hermione and Pansy are waiting in the common room for us. We decided to sit and wait with them. A few minutes later Ron and Blaise came down both seeming a little tired.   
"Now that we are all here let's go eat." Pansy said.   
We decided to sit at the griffendor table and as usual no one paid any attention to us. We ate drank and talked as though every thing is normal. Ginny and Nevill are still together and every one loves him now that he killed Voldimort.   
"He is almost as Famous as you Harry." Ron said smiling.   
"Yep. It w as all in the papers about how he killed Voldimort. But it don't matter, it's nice that some one can take the fame for once." I said smiling over at the couple.   
"You are still famous Harry. We got the horcrox and did rally every one together to help fight." Draco said and kissed my cheek.   
"Yes well you all helped. I don't know we're I'd be without you all." I said and kissed Draco.   
"We probable would have all been dead because of Quill." Hermione said, we of course agreed with her.   
"And if not him the basilisk." Ron added.   
"And if not that Harry will be dead in a graveyard Voldimort would have cane here that year and tooken over." Draco said.   
We agreed with that also.   
"So is all thanks to you guys as well." I said happy I have the best boy freind and the most greatest freinds.   
"See harry you do need us." Ron said.   
"I think I would have done fine with just Hermione and Draco. you I probably could have done without." I said joking.  
"Who won at the chess game?" Ron said offered.   
"I'm joking Ron. Don't get your panties in a twist." I said.   
"I think your the only one that wears panties here." Ron said,   
Both Pansy and Hermione glared at Ron and Pansy said. "Um hello. Me and Hermione."   
"Oh right sorry. Harry your the only male that does here." Ron said.   
"Well it's hot." Draco said looking at me lustfully making me blush.   
Our freinds rolled there eyes and we continued to eat.   
Once we finished we went to our next class wich saddly is not with slythren.   
Draco p.o.v  
I missed Harry through the day. We had no classes with him wich sucked. I just really wish I can spend more time with him. It'll be really nice once we are married in live in the same house and have kids.   
"Draco pay attention." Pansy said to me sharply.   
I glared at her and continued to pay attention to the teacher.   
I don't even know what class I'm in our what's going on. So I went back to day dreaming about Harry.   
At lunch I saw him again and we sat with the slythren. I pulled him into my lap and we ate.   
Once once lunch was over with we went back. And I still had no Harry.   
After classes we went to out new shared common room. We sat on the couches our significant others cuddling. Harry is on my lap, Blaise and Ron are just sitting real close. Same as Pansy and Hermione.   
Hermione and Pansy is doing there home work telling us that we should do the same. But. We just really don't want to. I just want my Harry. So me and him got up and went to our room for some much needed cuddling time.


	68. 68

Harry p.o.v  
Me and Draco cuddled in bed warm and comfortable. Then Draco pushed me onto my back and nuzzled my neck. "Can I have some blood?" Draco asked nibbling my neck.   
"Of course." I said quietly.   
Draco then bit into my neck making pleasure course through my body. I groaned and Draco began rubbing against me. He released my neck and licked me. "I love you Harry." Draco said and kissed me.   
When he pulled away to start sucking on my neck not breaking the skin I said. "Love you to draco."   
He pulled from my neck and kissed my lips. "I love you to Harry." He then went back to my neck and began to undress me.   
Once we were both undressed Draco papered me and began thrusting into me.   
After we both laid on the bed cuddling each other exusted.  
The next day we took a shower together. Only taking a shower nothing more. Then went to the great Hall to breakfast. Out friends already there.   
We sat down and began eating making small talk. "So did you two have fun last night?" Ron asked wiggling his eyebrows.   
"Yes and did you?" Draco asked.   
Ron blushed as Blaise grinned and nodded his head.   
Hermione and Pansy rolled there eyes and began talking about girl things.   
A bit later Draco said he'd meet me in the common room Because we had not classes together. So I sat next to him and said, "how is the most handsome man in the world doing?"   
He kissed my head and said, "i don't know how are you?"   
I blushed and said, "I'm good."   
Draco began kissing me every one telling us to get a room.   
So we went back to or room both of us quickly stripping grinding against other.   
Draco pushed me into the bed all fours and she I'm still good from last night he pushed inside me and began pulling out and pushing in. He grabbed my dick and stroking it in time with his thrust. He then leaned over and began biting my neck cousing more pleasure to run through my body.   
As he bit me a third time I came in his hand him coming inside me.  
Draco p.o.v  
Me and Harry laid next to each other cuddling. I kissed his cheek and got up telling him I'm going to draw us a bath. He nodded and cuddled a pillow that I use.   
I got the bath ready and made sure the water is a perfect tempeture. Then I went back and picked Harry up who just cuddled to me wrapping his arms around me.   
I carefully set him in the bath me getting behind him. I held him to me for a but both of us relaxing in the warm water.   
After relaxing I grabbed shampoo and began rubbing it into Harry's hair massaging his scalp. Then we both got up and I rinsed it off Harry. Then I did the same with conditioner. I then soaped up the rest of his body and rinsed him off.   
He then washed me and rinsed me. We then both got dressed and went to bed cuddling each other.


	69. 69

Harry p.o.v  
I woke up comfortable and warm in Draco arms. O cuddled more to draco who held me tighter. "Morning harry. " Draco said musing my head.   
"Morning my Draco. " I said kidding his lips.   
"You want to know something good?" Draco asked. I nodded and he said, "today is Saturday."   
"Wich means I can spend the whole day with you." I said and sat up straddling him.   
Draco placed one hand on my hip and he pulled me down kissing him. Then there was a knock at the door and heard Hermione say, "come on boys let's get breakfast."   
We got up scared that hermione would walk in. I got free in a dress today feeling feminine.  
"So Harry I was wandering when you are actually going to do the wedding." Hermione said.   
I shrugged and said, "I was thinking maybe one set are out of school. What do you to draco?"   
"After school is good, we have time. " Draco said.   
I smiled and said, "why do you ask hermione?"   
"To know how much time we have to plan. It takes time to plan a wedding." Hermione said putting stress in her words.  
"Wedding plans aside what are your plans for today?" Pansy asked.   
"Me and Draco are going to spend the day together. What's yours?" I asked.   
Pansy shrugged and Ron said, "maybe we can go to hogsmead." Blaise said.   
Draco grinned and said, "you and Ron can. Me and Harry are going to have alone time." And he wiggled his eyebrows suductuvely.   
I blushed and we went to the ROR.   
When we got to the ROR Draco pushed me into the bed and began grinding against me kissing me ruffly.   
I kissed back rubbing against him. He then ripped off my shirt and pants. Then took his own off. I put his fingers in my mouth sucking and licking them. When he pulled them away he pushed them into my but slowly pulling them out then pushing them in. I moaned and pushed against them. He then pulled them out and slowly pushed himself inside me. I groaned and pushed against him. He smiled and began to slowly pull out and push in. Then he grabbed my penis and began to slowly stroke me and play with my balls. "Draco... Please. Harder. Faster." I panted.   
He just leaned down and kissed me not doing as I asked.   
I kissed him back harder. He pulled away from my lips and said "I love you Harry." Then began biting my neck thrusting slightly faster. I moaned loudly as Draco continued to bite me and play with my penis. "Come on Harry let me hear your pleasure." Draco said against my ear. He then licked it and nibbled. Making me moan loudly.   
"Oh Draco pleas go faster. Pleas." I said breathlessly.   
Draco began going faster. Until finally we both came. Draco pulled out and laid next to me. "I love you Harry." He said cuddling me.   
"Love you too." I said cuddling Draco.   
Draco p.o.v.   
The rest of the day we cuddled only getting up to bathroom or to get food.   
The next day in the morning we woke up in the griffendore dorm. Harry shot up and went to the bathroom.  
I got up to see him emptying his stomach into the toilet. I rubbed his stomach and moved his hair to make sure it don't get in the way.   
"Come On love let's get you to bed. Are you feeling okay?" I said rubbing his back.   
He laid on the bed and said, "feeling little better now. Idk why I threw up."   
I felt Harry's forhead and it's warm. "If you throw up again we will go to the hospital wing. Okay?" I said.  
Harry nodded and since he says he is feeling better we got up and went to the great Hall. Wich then he ran back out.   
I fallowed along with our friends and family Harry throwing up again. Once he finished we took him to the hospital wing.   
She done a scan and I began thinking. These are all symptoms of a pregnancy.   
Madam Poppy ran scans and I asked her about it but she said it'll be hard to tell this far in if he is. So she ran scans and said that it is a big possible. And to bring him back in a week if this continues.   
So we got up and went back to our rooms to relax. Good thing it's Sunday so no school.


	70. 70

Harry p.o.v  
Through out the week, I had the same routine; Wake up; Throw up; Go to the Great Hall; Throw up; Eat; Go to classes; In potions, throw up; Go to Great Hall, and eat; Go to rest of classes; Go to Great Hall and force food down my throat; then, Go to bed.  
I hate this! Draco thinks I'm pregnant but, I'm not sure. I do remember being told that I can but, that does not mean I am!   
But, since this has been going on for a week, Draco took me to the nurse. She had me lay on a bed and she waved her wand over my stomach, and the tip turned green.   
"What does that mean?" Draco asked, worried.   
"He is pregnant, now since the child will be part vampire, the pregnancy, instead of taking 9 months, it will take eleven. You will have stranger cravings than a normal pregnancies and it will be a good idea to drink some of Draco blood once a week. Draco will not want to drink your blood anymore, due to safety of your child. Any questions?" Madam Pomfrey explained.   
"Yes... What will Draco live off of, sense he can't have my blood?" I asked.  
"He may go to a close friend, his mind will force him to, and it will satisfy him. Then, two weeks after the child is born, he will start drinking from you, again." Madam Pomfrey said.   
We nodded, and get up. "Good news. They won't be born tell after school." Draco said, smiling a bit, as we walk out of the hospital wing.   
"I know but, I'm scared. I-I don't know what to do." I said, hugging myself. Draco hugged me and kissed my forehead.   
"Don't worry, my Harry. I will take care of you. Now, let's go tell our friends!" Draco said.  
When we got to the gryffindor common room, we saw our friends sitting together, Hermione was ready, with Pansy looking over her shoulder, and Blaise and Ron was cuddling on the couch. We walk over and join our friends on the couch.  
"What are you two so happy about?" Hermione asked.   
"Harry is pregnant." Draco said excited.  
Hermione dropped her book, while the other three gave us a look of shock. "You've got to be joking." Hermione said.  
We shook our heads, and Pansy yelled. "Draco, you idiot! Do you not know how to use protection?"   
"And not only that, but Sirius and Remus are going to be super mad." Hermione added.  
"It will be fine, and he won't give birth until after school." Draco said.   
"That doesn't matter! I mean, come on, Draco, couldn't you've waited until after school." Pansy said.   
"We didn't plan this, it just happened." I said, cuddling Draco. Why are they not happy about this?  
"Well still, you should have used protection." Hermione said, shaking her head.  
"Don't get us wrong we are happy that you are pregnant. Just... would've been good if it was after school." Pansy said.  
Both girls and Blaise nodded, but Ron yelled."No! No, Draco! You have disappointed me, I thought you were going to keep Harry nice and safe... But no! You go and get him pregnant, I just can't believe. Harry, I not mad at you, I'm mad at Draco."   
"Well, you shouldn't be mad at either of us! Neither of us knew this would happen, and neither of us planned it." Draco said angerly.  
Draco p.o.v  
I'm glad that the girls and Blaise are okay with this, but Ron is getting on my nerves! I mean, yeah, he and Harry are like brothers but... Can't he just be happy for us! I'm just glad he is not mad at Harry, it's not his fault. Yeah, I should have thought about this, but Harry has no blame.   
I got up and I said, "well Ron, if we had no school would you have been okay with it?"  
"I don't know... Maybe? I just didn't want Harry hurt." Ron said.   
"I'll be fine, Ron. I mean, girls do it." Harry said smiling.   
"That's what you said about heels." Ron mumbled.   
After that was sorted out, we spent the rest of the day talking about baby names and wedding ideas, and, of course, I wrote to my mother about this. Her and dad are both disappointed that I got Harry pregnant, but are happy that we will have kids.   
The next day, when Harry woke up, he didn't throw up right away. Which I'm perfectly fine with,  
but when we got to the Great Hal,l he bolted to the bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach.   
All throughout the year, it was all the same, from Harry going through mood swings to craving and him having to drinking my blood, to which I've been drinking Hermione's.   
Though, I have given everything he asked and tried to make sure he was happy. We decided to have the wedding after he had the kid... or kids never asked what the gender is or how many we were having, but the important thing is that the kid or kids is healthy.  
My parents though did not help me because it is my responsibility. The only time they did was when Harry asked. Harry's gourdians though helped no matter what.   
Though I don't mind. I love Harry and I will do every thing I can.   
When we got out of Hogwarts we moved into our own house. I went and got a job but they said I don't need to start tell after Harry has the kids. And I was okay with that. Harry did not get one and said he will once the kids are old enough.   
But ir is not important as long as we ate together.


	71. Epilogue

Harry p.o.v

I woke up feeling something wet like I peed myself. Then a searing pain. I groaned as Draco woke up. His eyes widened and he ran out of the room to probably get a doctor.   
Draco then came back minutes later with a doctor and nurse. And they quickly went to work.  
I woke up in a hospital bed. Baby bump gone and Draco sitting next to me holding a baby boy. Narcissa holding another baby boy as well.   
Draco looked up at me and said quietly, "would you like to hold one of them?" I nodded and Narcissa handed me the one She was holding.   
"What are you wanting to name them?" Draco asked.   
"Um. This one can be Albus James Potter malfoy. The one your holding can be Scorpius Sirius malfoy Potter. The name I wanted and you wanted." I said excited.   
"That is great Harry." Draco said.  
The weaslys Hermione Sirus Remus and Luciuas came in to see the children.   
After we were checked out of the hospital we went to our house and set the kids in the nursery.   
"I can't believe that we finally are parents. Next. The wedding." Draco said grinning like an idiot.   
I smiled and said. Yes can't wait.   
Then before I knew it it is wedding day. The Narcissa and Luciuas took care of the kids as me and Draco got ready. I am wearing a white flowing dress as Draco should be wearing a tux. Of course we are not able to see each other until it is time to walk down the isle.   
"Oh Harry you are beautiful!" Hermione said as she came to make sure I am ready.   
"Thanks Hermione." I said.   
She then took my hand and led me over to Remus and Sirius. They took my hand and led me down the isle to Draco. We're we finally got married.   
After the wedding Lucia's and Narcissa took then go there house so me and Draco can go on a honey moon. He decided we will go to his summer home for a month.   
We walked in and sat on the couch. We can finally relax. No wedding no children. Just me and draco for a month.   
I cuddled to my new husband glad I finally have alone time with him. I cuddled up to him and we just sat in silence enjoying each other's presence. Then we fell asleep.  
Draco p.o.v  
We woke up on the couch and ate breakfast. "So my husband what would you like to do today?"   
"I'm not sure. I just want to be with you." Harry said and kissed me.   
"I want to be with you to my Harry." I said and kissed Harry back.   
Eleven years later we found ourselves at Kings Cross. Platform 9 3/4. Both our kids abord the train waving bye to us as it pulls out. Both me and Harry watched the train disappear. Both of us upset that we will not be going to Hogwarts.   
Scorpio p.o.v  
Both me and my brother are on our way to our first year of hogwarts. Then Blaises and Ron's kid Hugo came in and say with us. Along with Hermione's and Pansy's Rose.   
James grinned and pulled out our dad's map. "Now. Time to make our parents proud. I have the map."   
I pulled out the cloak and said, "I got the cloak."   
Hugk then pulled out a lighter saying he has his parents thing. And Rose smiled and said, "I read hogwarts a history." We all looked at her like she is nuts.  
"That is not important." James said.  
James p.o.v  
I'm happy that we finally get to go to Hogwarts. Our dad's told us so much about it. How they met. There adventures.   
We will be the golden trio. Just like our parents wee the gold trio to quad to i don't know.   
But what matters is that us three will be the next golden trio.   
Once in the dining hall in the line we got sorted. Rose and hugo made griffendore me and Scorpio Slytherin.   
Draco p.o.v  
Me and Harry kind of miss the kids. Lot more quite without them. But at least we have each other. And now we can do adult stuff more. Like. Have sex on the couch. Or something. Mostly the sex. And no worry's of them walking in.   
So there is some good things to no kids.   
But all that matters is we are happy. With or without kids. And they are doing good to. 

 

 

 

The end


End file.
